Warden's Obsession
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian is a warden at a medium security prison. His life has made him hardened, untrusting of everyone. His actions represent that. Justin has been convicted of voluntary manslaughter and sentenced to serve time in prison. What will happen when Warden Kinney sees a young man that he becomes obsessed to possess? Will he behave honorably or will he use his power to make things happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: This story is not for everyone! Please heed the warnings as not to be surprised. Dark!Brian. Very OOC. This is a prison story. Brian has his reasons for being so dark in what he faces on a daily basis, but again the warning is in place – this story holds a great amount of darkness.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Queer as Folk. I'd like to think I would have treated them much better. This is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended.

**A/N**: I think I covered it all in my warnings... but this is definitely a Dark!Brian story. However, I think it stands to reason that Brian having to deal with such hardened criminals on a daily basis could affect him in a negative way. We'll see what changes he undergoes as this story progresses. I wouldn't give up on him, though. I have a feeling that events and a certain blond can work magic on him over time. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1**

Justin's head hung low as he was led into the courtroom, his ears instantly picking up on all the whispering that was the only real audible sound. He couldn't look behind the defense table to see the pain and torment in his mother's eyes. Justin knew without looking that Daphne would be at her side, offering as much comfort as she could; having no doubt that his father would be absent from the sentencing that would send his only son away for years... if not forever. In his mind he could hear his father apologizing to Chris Hobbs' father for the death that had been the supposed direct result of Justin's altercation with Chris. However, it was a crime that he hadn't committed. When he had left Chris that morning – he had been very much alive. But, that didn't seem to matter now. He was moments away from being sentenced. Justin knew the punishment would be harsh, and that his innocence would never be proven. Judge Tremont had made it known from day one – no leniency would be applied in Justin's case. The fact that Justin had no criminal history meaning little to nothing to him. As much as the thought of prison frightened him, he just wanted to end his mother's suffering. Closing this chapter of his life was the only way to move toward that.

Everyone stood to their feet as the judge appeared in the courtroom, all eyes on the man empowered to enact what the judicial system equated to justice. Judge Julian Tremont pounded his gavel, before advising the courtroom to be seated. He looked at Justin with a cold, unflinching stare. "Mr. Taylor, do you have anything to say to the court before your sentencing commences?"

He had much to say... although, none of which being anything that would help him now. Clearing his throat nervously, he lifted his gaze apprehensively to the judge. "No, Your Honor."

"Very well." Judge Tremont frowned his disapproval. "Despite you not having a previous criminal record, I don't intend to be relaxed on your punishment. The state impressed upon the court the need for harsh punishment, as well as the pain and suffering inflicted upon your victim, and that of his family."

Justin listened without speaking a word, inwardly wanting to shout out for all to hear – _'I didn't kill Chris. When I left him, he was very much still alive...' _He remained silent and respectful to the judge, realizing if their positions were reversed, he would believe the worse as well.

"You are sentenced to serve ten years at Greensburg State Correctional Institution, with a possibility of parole after five years time served. This is not even the harshest punishment the court could impose." Judge Tremont looked at Justin sternly, his eyes continuing to pierce him intently. "Your legal counsel is free to seek an appeal; however, you leave for Greensburg at eight a.m. tomorrow morning."

Jennifer Taylor gasped, her hand squeezing Daphne's tightly... tears of disbelief filling her eyes. Both women's lips began to quiver, Jennifer whispering aloud without thinking. "No. He can't. Justin is innocent..."

"Shhhh. We have to be quiet, if nothing else then for Justin's sake..." Daphne warned, flinching under the cold stare being administered by the uncaring judge.

"Silence!" Judge Tremont thundered. His cold, analytical eyes returned to probe Justin's face that had lost all color. "Do you have any questions, Mr. Taylor?"

Justin swallowed deeply, forcing himself to be strong and not collapse. "No questions, Your Honor."

"Good." The judge looked towards the guard, nodding his head meaningfully. "Court is adjourned. Guard, take the prisoner back into custody."

As he was escorted from the courtroom, Justin glanced over briefly to see Daphne and his mother in each other's arms... broken sobs causing their bodies to shudder. He couldn't mouth to them it would be okay. At this point that seemed far removed from the truth. He was on his way to prison. A minimum of five years, with a maximum of ten years. Justin wasn't naïve. He knew the sort of men he would now be forced to coexist with, just as he knew he wouldn't fit in with such a group. Justin knew he would be lucky to survive.

* * *

Brian strolled into Babylon earlier than usual, his eyes surveying the hot men that had just started to arrive, his demeanor giving the impression he owned the place. It would be a valid assessment. He did own the club. Brian had never cared about how it reflected on his 'day' job. In his mind the two worlds were entirely separate. After a long day of keeping the prison running smoothly, he needed to lose himself not only in the tricks he picked up... but another world entirely. Owning Babylon was what Brian thought kept him sane in his mad, mad world.

Approaching the bar, he nodded to his bartender. "Hey Steve."

"Good evening, Brian. Get you a Beam?" he asked courteously, both of them knowing that was how Brian would start his evening.

"Yeah. Thanks." Brian's eyes moved down the bar, a frown piercing his brow when he noticed Ted and Emmett walking towards him. He didn't often arrive this early. Brian wondered if that meant they always did. He decided it didn't really matter. Money was money. In actuality, Ted had probably been minding the books when Emmett arrived and pulled him away.

Ted took a sip of his beer, looking at Brian with a knowing glint in his eye. "You're early tonight, boss man. Rough day at the prison?"

"Aren't they all?" Brian responded drolly, placing his back against the bar as he looked for the first of what he knew would be many tricks tonight. "I have an early start tomorrow to what could end up being a very long day."

Emmett swished his Cosmo around, clicking his tongue, before he taunted, "New recruits must be arriving."

"Recruits, Honeycutt?" Brian returned derisively. "I'm not running a country club, or enlisting for the armed forces... it's a fucking prison."

"Easy there, Tiger." Emmett leaned closer to Ted as if to whisper secretly, although his voice was more than loud enough to carry. "Seems like someone didn't get his dick sucked enough yet."

Brian pierced him sharply with blank eyes. "There's no such thing as enough. I guess you wouldn't know about that, though. You have to settle for what mediocre cock comes your way."

Emmett took a big swallow of his drink, his eyes biting into Brian, as always standing his ground with the arrogant warden/club owner. "As long as I come, it's all good, Darling."

Ted nearly choked on his drink, his eyes darting back and forth between them. Thankfully, Brian ignored him, obviously intent on finding his first mark. Ted knew the moment Brian had secured his target by that predatory look that came into his eyes. It was a look that he knew well. One that signified Brian would be on the move soon. "So, you're leaving early tonight, Brian?"

Brian nodded, never taking his eyes from the trio of men that danced together, deciding he would be leaving very soon... but, definitely not alone. He finished the last of his Beam, placing his glass on the bar, his eyes moving up and down his unsuspecting prey... more than ready for the games to begin. "Yes, I have three new prisoners arriving in the morning."

Emmett snorted. "You have fun with that, Mr. Big Bad Warden." He winked, before he added, "Try not to overuse the hose..."

Brian's eyes pulled from his prey long enough to narrow on Emmett in disbelief. "Unlike you, I don't have to resort to such measures to get laid."

Ted groaned, knowing this wasn't heading in a good direction. "Okay, I'm out boys. I have some numbers to crunch in the office. I'll leave you a report on your desk, Brian."

"Okay, Ted. I might not see it for a couple of days. We'll see how it goes. I could be at the prison late tomorrow."

Emmett looked at Brian seriously for a long moment, completely ignoring Ted's response to Brian before he walked away. "Are you trying to tell me that you never fuck a prisoner? There has to be some that are Brian Kinney worthy."

"Perhaps there are, but I can generally restrain myself." Brian spoke with absolute truth. He took his job seriously and performed it well. Of course, he had fucked prisoners in the past. But, it wasn't a daily occurrence. And, he stuck to his 'one-fuck only' policy at the prison as well. Never had there been a man at work or anywhere else that tempted him to explore beyond a single night. Brian didn't think there ever would be. That was not who he was... and definitely not how he intended to live his life.

A cunning look followed. "You know what I think, Mr. Warden? I think one day you'll get someone at that prison that doesn't fall into a neat little category in your rule book. A man that you will be desperate to have."

Brian pushed away from the bar. He gave Emmett a scathing glance, before he answered, "I am never desperate, Honeycutt. If such a man arrived, then I would have him. End of story."

Emmett shook his head as he watched Brian saunter towards the men that had captured his attention. He almost hoped Brian met such a man – one that he craved obsessively, but one that fell out of his reach. Emmett knew that wasn't very likely. One, Brian didn't care about any man that much... and two, as Brian had said – he would have him if he wanted him that badly. Still, it was an amusing thought to entertain him; unbeknownst to him a reality that would soon exist.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I went a bit out of order updating this one, but I wanted to get this story progressing a bit more before I return to work. Again, please remember this is just my story. I am not an expert in prison procedures, but I am trying to keep it as realistic as possible. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

Justin's eyes were wide open as he stared listlessly at the walls and bars that surrounded him. A part of him was almost relieved that it was now over. At least the aspect of being oblivious to his fate. There had never been any doubt that he was going to prison. The state had stacked the evidence against him. It still amazed him that so much circumstantial evidence could be acquired in such a short amount of time. It almost seemed as if someone had meticulously placed it, piece by piece, knowing precisely when and how it would be discovered. Justin shook his head, trying to place that to the back of his mind. That kind of thinking wouldn't do him any good now. The verdict and sentencing were now over. Short of a miracle or an appeal – neither of which he found to be likely, his life was inked out in stone for the next five to ten years. Now, it was a matter of finding the will and means to survive.

It had been all quiet in the corridor that led to the portion of the jail that housed the prisoners that were headed for Greensburg in the morning. He didn't know if it was a show or respect or just how things were done... regardless of the reason, Justin found himself pleased about it. The last thing he wanted tonight was to hear whispers and mumbles taunting him. He heard enough of those rattling around in his own head. It was enough to accept that he was now a convicted felon. His life had now completely changed... and in the most derogatory of ways. When he got out... if he got out alive, what would he do with his life? Justin had heard enough stories of how difficult it was to adapt to civilian life after prison. He only hoped he had the opportunity to find out.

The lights had been turned out over an hour ago. As much as Justin tried to will his mind and body to shut down to get what he knew to be much needed rest, he just couldn't. He was as wide awake as a child that laid in bed wishing for Christmas morning to arrive. His anxiousness was on the same level, yet it carried a vastly different sort of emotion. Justin trembled in the bunk as the realization continued to assail him. He was on his way to prison. No more waiting in the county jail. He was moving on to the big leagues now. In about ten hours he would be placed in the transportation van with two other prisoners, on his way to prison. Fuck, how would he cope there? He wasn't naïve. He knew what those men would see when they looked at him. His youth, vulnerability, his obvious inexperience to this life. How could he survive amongst those men?

Justin knew he only had a couple of choices... one of them next to impossible to realize. The best case scenario would be an appeal being accepted and granted. He knew that wasn't likely to happen. The state had done their job well. Despite it all being circumstantial, they had connected him to the crime. Eyewitness accounts had verified his presence at Chris' apartment mere minutes before his death. They had carried on a boisterous and frenzied discussion. Voices had been raised far louder than was reasonable. When Chris had struck him, Justin knew it was time to leave. The fever in Chris' eyes was a fearsome sight to him. Even though his back had been turned to Chris on the night of the bashing, in the aftermath he remembered the fear only too well. He had to get out of there before Chris lost his composure again.

He shouldn't have even been there. Chris would never look him in the eye and apologize for his actions. Never show genuine regret. Fucking Pink Posse. They had ruined his life. Fuck. If only he could go back. All the ideals Cody expressed, ones that looked and sounded good... but, ones that only brought grief and suffering. All he had wanted was for Chris to face up to his actions and accept why he had given into his rage. Cody had convinced him a confrontation would be the only way to move on... the only way the nightmare of that night could leave him. Justin shook his head in bitter regret. How he'd fucked up. Now his life was ruined and the real killer was still at large. A killer that would most likely never be found.

Justin knew he couldn't go into tomorrow dwelling on the injustice that had brought him to this disastrous end. He had to find a way to coexist with the true criminals. Make a life for himself in his new home. He knew his only real hope rested within his second option. He needed to make friends. Some sort of support group that would be there for him. Protection was key in such an environment. Standing alone would not keep him safe. Justin wasn't certain anything would for the long term... but, he was a fighter. Somehow he would get through this... and when it was over he would look back knowing that he had survived the greatest challenge he had ever faced... or would ever face. It all began tomorrow. He might appear to be weaker than the other prisoners, and undoubtedly he probably was... but, that didn't matter. All that mattered was playing the game. Appearing to be more than what he was... fitting into the mold. Justin vowed he would find a way to blend into his environment.

He would both face and survive every obstacle that came his way. No matter what he had to do, who he had to befriend – he_ would_ make it.

* * *

Brian didn't even open his eyes as he hit at the offending alarm the next morning. He knew what time it was without looking. Six fucking a.m. Of all nights for him to take home three tricks... last night had been the worse of timing. If today turned out to be as long of a day as he thought it could be, the continued release of his dick had probably been a good thing. Brian settled back and waited for the snooze to do its job, soon to realize he would be fully awakened in another fashion.

"Fuck, man. How early do you need to get up?" the nameless trick grumbled from beside him.

His eyes snapped open in an instant. Brian gave the trick an icy look. "What the fuck are you still doing here? I was clear on that last night. I _don't_ do sleepovers."

"I didn't think you'd mind since the other two left. What's the big deal? It was late." Nameless trick had the nerve to look affronted by his host's attitude.

Brian rolled his eyes, slipping out of the bed and padding naked to the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder, uncaring of the appreciative glance he was receiving. "I'm taking a shower. You need to be gone before I'm back out."

The trick scowled at Brian's retreating form. "Damn. Why do all the hottest guys have to be the biggest assholes?"

Brian's head peeked through the door. "Don't even think about stealing anything, either. I'll come after you and shoot you."

"As if you have anything I want." The trick slid out of bed and into his jeans in a quick, irritated manner. After slipping into his shoes and jacket, he shouted at the bathroom door, uncertain of whether Brian would hear him or not. "Fuck you, Kinney!"

Brian smiled as the trick slammed from the loft. No matter that the water had been running, he hadn't been under the shower spray just yet. He had heard him loud and clear. He shrugged as he stepped towards the shower door, feeling no guilt for his treatment of the man. His reputation was renowned. Any man that came home with him knew the score. If they wanted clingy or a repeat performance they would do better finding a fucking lesbian. That wasn't him, nor would it ever be. Brian didn't think a man existed to warrant more than one look. Once he had them, the mystery and lust dissipated. He couldn't imagine that ever changing.

That was the funny thing about life. Some things were always destined to change. Hours later a cycle would begin that would quickly alter those perceptions.

* * *

Brian coldly eyed the prisoner that was seated across from his desk, the guard standing by the door ready to dispel any act of aggression. "Tell me, Briggs. Why the fuck are you in my office again?"

Silence prevailed. The prisoner that had only served one-year of a six-year sentence not even deigning to look at him. That was generally typical in these meetings. Some would suck up to the warden, thinking it would lessen their punishment. Often that was not the case. Each infraction was different. More often than not, Brian felt compelled to make an example out of the offender. Not doing so would make his leadership weak and provoke even more chaos. That was something that would not be tolerated in his prison. This prisoner was one of the silent lot. He would take his punishment without voicing one word in his defense. Brian shrugged indifferently. So be it.

"Guard?" Brian snapped, his tone symbolic of how he was quickly feeling this day to be shaping up.

The guard rushed forward, maintaining a respectful pace back from both the warden and the prisoner. "Yes, Warden?"

"Place Briggs in the hole for 24 hours." Brian's eyes flickered away from his guard, to look at the prisoner that continued to show no emotion. We'll see about that, Brian decided. He was tired of this man going rogue and disrupting the balance he had worked so hard to achieve. "He's to be kept in restraints." Brian smiled icily when he noticed a flicker of response in the man's eyes. "In the meantime, I will take under consideration placing you within a different security level."

Brian had the prisoner's complete attention now. The man's eyes widened, displaying a flash of fear and more feeling than Brian had ever viewed in him during the past year of his incarceration. Arching a brow, Brian murmured, "Got your attention, didn't I? Use the next 24 hours to think about your situation... and if you wish to improve it. As far as I'm concerned it's immaterial... however, you might not appreciate the change." Brian's gaze returned to the guard standing in a tense, yet alert pose. "Take him away, Brackett. We're done here."

"Yes, Sir." The guard grasped the prisoner's arm, firmly nudging him toward the door. Once through the door, Brackett took the message the warden's secretary wanted passed on. Turning to glance back, he told him, "Warden, the van transporting the new prisoners has arrived. They are being processed now."

Nodding, Brian answered, "Right on schedule. Thank you, Brackett."

Brian shut down his computer; security or not, never leaving anything to chance, pausing only to pick up the files he held for the three new prisoners. He locked the door, before proceeding down to the holding and processing area. In the seven years that he'd held this position, Brian had became a good judge of character. He was always on site which each prisoner was being processed in... seeing much as he watched from his secluded vantage point behind the one-way glass. Of course, the prisoners knew what the glass signified, but they never knew for certain who was on the other side. Brian gauged much from their earliest moments. They were generally unguarded, and for him – easily assessed.

He closed the door behind him, nodding to Ben in greeting, not the least bit surprised he was already present. Ben was not only a good friend, but the prison psychologist. He would evaluate each new inmate and give his recommendation to Brian regarding the state of mind of each prisoner, as well as the most appropriate placement for each. That aspect was what kept the prison operating smoothly. Security levels were all that kept a prison from complete chaos. Dorms, single cells, and cells that accommodated two prisoners all had to be assigned without error. Placing the more violent of prisoner in a dorm-style environment inevitably provoked incidents that were very difficult to combat without casualty. A few had slipped into that level over the years. The recovery was always extensive.

"Good morning, Ben." He glanced briefly through the mirror, barely glancing at the men as he looked at the files in his hands. "I made an initial placement assignment for the men until your evaluations are complete. That can be changed if you recommend otherwise."

"Very good, Sir." Ben was new to his position at Greensburg, but he'd been friends with Brian for many years. They had actually had a one-night encounter years ago, back in their college days. It was fun, intense... but it was mutually accepted it was over come morning. He'd never looked back. He was certain Brian felt the same. In the prison, Ben always addressed Brian with the respect his position was due. Their personal relationship was always kept separate. "I looked at the placements you made... and well, I don't mean to step out of bounds, but I think you should reconsider the one."

Brian looked up sharply, unaccustomed to having his decisions questioned. In particular, not from Ben. "Our cell space is limited. I placed two of them in dorms, and the one that concerned me the most in the highest security of a single cell."

"I agree with that one completely." Ben looked down at the paperwork. "That one would be Jim Bales. Convicted on multiple counts of assault. He's one to watch."

"Agreed." Brian continued to look at the files, briefly glancing ahead to see the body cavity search being conducted, the back of the guards conducting the procedure slightly obstructing his view. "The second prisoner, William Rappaport seems a low security risk. He's convicted for theft, a first time offender. We can watch him, but for now I think the dorm will be suitable."

Ben nodded, his gaze pulling to the young blond at the end of the line. He glanced at Brian uncertainly for a moment, knowing he had to draw particular attention to the young man... yet, unsure if he wanted to do so with Brian. "Uhhh. My concern is regarding the last prisoner. Definitely one of our youngest... and well, on first impression – one that will stand out."

"Stand out?" Brian frowned as he looked up at Ben, his head turning to look more intently into the enclosed room... his own eyes widening in understanding as he got his first look at new arrival number three. _Fuck, how did that sweet little baby face get pulled into a life of crime? _Brian moved closer to the glass, his eyes taking in every discernible detail. The guard was now stepping up to examine the blond's mouth, the boy's eyes staring straight ahead, apparently attempting to block out the degrading examination. Brian watched in rapt fascination as the exam was completed, his eyes narrowing when that mouth closed. Now there was a mouth that was designed to give a man pleasure. The thought was unbidden... and it was instant. He didn't know how long he'd been staring at that perfectly shaped face, when he heard Ben clearing his throat indelicately behind him.

"Sir? I think you see what I mean. That young man could cause quite a stir in the dorms..."

Brian smiled, his eyes moving down the compact, but oh-so masculine body encased in prison issue orange. Brian's cock began to twitch. _You're too right, Ben. That young man is already causing quite a stir. A temptation I'd be wise to avoid. _Brian whistled under his breath as the prisoners were led out of the room, onto the next step of their processing. "Yes," Brian answered, his voice heavy. Brian looked down at the file only when the boy had left the room and his sight, his gaze refreshing his name in his mind. A name he had a feeling he would remember for a long time to come. "Justin Taylor," Brian spoke the name almost experimentally, as if trying the name out on his tongue. A prelude to all he'd like to try out on that young man.

Ben knew Brian so well. This was bad... really bad. "I'm speaking to you as your friend now, Brian. For God's sake be careful."

Brian laughed, clapping Ben lightly on the back. "Benjamin Bruckner, you worry too much. I'm fine." He sobered almost instantly. "Back to his placement. For now, switch him to a cell."

"Single or with a cell mate?"

"We can't tie up one of our few remaining single cells for a man who – on the surface – doesn't appear to be any sort of a threat. Place him with a cell mate, but choose wisely. I'll leave that up to you." Brian straightened his tie, and moved towards the door. "Now, I'm going to introduce myself to the new prisoners and lay out the rules." Brian kept on walking out the door, telling himself he was only doing his job... when deep down he knew it to be much more. He wanted a closer look at Justin Taylor. It was his hope that upon a closer inspection, the blond wouldn't be as appealing.

As he stepped into the holding room and came face to face with those intense blue eyes, Brian knew his life at Greensburg State Correctional Institution had suddenly morphed into change. How that change was carried out would remain to be seen.

TBC

**_A/N: Next chapter: Warden and Prisoner have their first little chat – one of many I am quite sure. Now, one wonders – who will Justin's cell mate be? That will be divulged in the next chapter as well. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all that are reading and commenting. That does motivate me to write more quickly! :) **

**Chapter 3**

Brian pulled his eyes away from the blond beauty that was far too pretty to be locked inside of these walls. On a closer inspection, Brian unequivocally agreed with Ben. Justin Taylor would be a problem. A temptation to lure many men into taking risks and launching his orderly prison into one of chaotic proportions. He couldn't allow that. As much as he knew looking at him would be a pleasure to pass his days, the disciplinarian in him wanted him anywhere but here. He walked a straight line, back and forth in front of the three new prisoners, his eyes touching on each of them analytically. To his satisfaction none of them met his gaze. That was good. Fear was required to keep the inmates in line. If he lost that... chaos would ensue.

"Good morning, _Gentlemen_." Brian's voice was cold, sarcasm clearly decipherable in his tone. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Warden Kinney." He looked pointedly at each man, his eyes narrowing when the hot blond briefly looked up to meet his gaze. _No, that wouldn't do_, Brian thought. This boy needed to learn to respect authority... and to handle his fear within the bounds in which he now lived. Brian's eyes bit into the blue ones until the head meekly lowered again. _Good boy. You just might survive this day._

His eyes flickered towards the two armed guards that stood at the door, his steps taking him to walk behind the prisoners... ever alert to their responses as he moved. They all remained immobile as he made his pass, none of them foolish enough to turn and look at him. "A few points I need you to understand... then, I will send you to your new living quarters. As I state each one I want a nod of understanding from each of you."

"You don't speak to me unless I request it. There will be times when I will... but most of the time I will be telling you what to do. In most cases a response will not be necessary." Brian spoke curtly, his footsteps carrying him around to once more stand in front of Justin. He gritted his teeth. Fuck. He couldn't think of that boy as a name. The convicted felon was a prisoner... only a number like all the others. He needed to keep him in that place.

He waited for the nods before he continued. "It is the goal of this institution not only to safely and securely incarcerate you... but to rehabilitate you as well. What this means is very simple – those that need to be educated will be exactly that." Brian looked around at them carefully. "I don't see that being an issue with any of you." His eyes moved over each man slowly. "If the state doesn't need to educate you... then, you will be put to work. Minor compensation will be received for that."

Quickly, Brian proceeded to clear up a misconception many a prisoner conceived of in that announcement. "Keep in mind – you are NOT paid in cash. Paper money is not allowed at the prison." He surveyed them impassively. "I'm sure you understand. Inappropriate conduct would often be the result if such was allowed." Brian bit his lip to prevent a smile when he noticed the blond shuffling on his feet, his instincts tell him he had a question to ask. He didn't intend to allow that now, though. Of course, later was a different matter. He found he had much to say to this tempting little morsel. All in good time he reminded himself.

When the warden paused in his speaking, Justin glanced up once again... totally oblivious to the other prisoners that kept their eyes downcast, his eyes seeking out the intimating yet entirely too mesmerizing warden. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself. His life had undoubtedly gone straight to hell... and this man held complete power over him; still, he couldn't help but to realize he was the single most beautiful man he had ever seen. At the same time, the warden scared him to death. He was so cold and uncaring. It was impossible not to see that. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he covertly studied him. Perhaps that was a good thing, Justin decided. If he was as strict as he appeared to be, surely nothing bad would happen to him or any of the other prisoners here. Whereas he realized the warden couldn't watch anyone 24/7... he couldn't help but to think that anyone with an ounce of self-preservation wouldn't want to anger this man. Justin knew that he was most likely being incredibly naïve... but, it didn't hurt to hope. His very survival could depend on that.

Brian paced back and forth, his gaze cutting harshly into the blond that continued to look up from what should be a submissive pose. "Is there a problem, Taylor?" He moved to walk around him in a slow, menacing circle. He leaned down to whisper into his ear, "Perhaps you should share it with all of us, hmmmm?"

Hoping that the warden was giving him permission to speak, Justin stammered, "Uhhhh, no problem, Sir. N-none at all."

His lips moved closer to the ear, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the fresh scent of the boy. Breath fanning into Justin's ear, Brian growled, "I didn't think so."

Justin felt his legs trembling at the warden's nearness. He wasn't certain how he should take the incident. There was something utterly controlling and intimidating in his tone... and yet, it was also sexual. Fuck. What had he gotten himself into here?

Brian forced himself to move away from Justin, his mind forcing him to disassociate himself from the twitching in his cock. One encounter, and in the presence of witnesses, he had barely controlled his more base urges. Moving to stand in front of the trio of men, Brian forced his mind back to where his mind had been before the blond had distracted him in a variety of ways. "Back to what I was saying... cash is not permitted. Those who choose to work will be paid via credit made available at the prison commissary. Working inside the prison is a privilege and one that will be taken away without warning in the event you fuck it up."

His eyes moved over each man slowly, always searching to determine their reaction. So far he was pleased with this meeting. They all seemed to be intent about obeying his rules. Wanting to resolve this and get at least two of the men moving onto their new living quarters, Brian continued on. "Despite losing your freedom to the outside world, you can have a great deal of it within these walls. Much of that depends on your behavior. Until the point you fuck up, you will have access to the prison yard, and you will have the option of being mobile during the daytime hours. Those in dormitories can move about freely within the unit. Those assigned to a cell will have the doors open during select hours of the day.

Brian's voice was firm and forbidding. "I don't give warnings. If you are brought before me for violating any prison rules, I will discipline you accordingly." Nodding to the guards to signify he was about finished, Brian told them, "Your time at Greensburg is only what you make of it." He watched as the guard opened the door, motioning for them to file out, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Brian couldn't help but admire the slight sway of the youngest prisoner's ass... continuing to accept how much Justin Taylor was about to change his daily routine. Without a doubt he wanted to fuck him. However, a more pressing problem afflicted him. How would he keep the boy from tempting the desperate men within these walls? This boy could cause chaos of the worse kind. Brian realized a private meeting with the blond was unavoidable. He couldn't help but to look forward to a one-on-one encounter with the greatest of anticipation. At this point he had his lust for the young man in check. Brian wasn't certain how lasting that resolve would be.

* * *

The guard motioned Justin inside. "Home sweet home," Brandon cooed. A laugh ensued as the blond jumped in fright as other cells mechanically opened. "What's the matter, little fish? Scared?"

Justin's back tensed as he moved into the double occupant cell, his eyes briefly scanning over the body laying in the lower bunk. Shrugging, he answered, "I just didn't expect the noise."

"Best get over that. There's lots of noise in here." Brandon looked at him shrewdly for a moment. "I'll give you a tip. Noise is your friend. Silence can be your worst enemy."

A voice snorted from behind them. "I doubt the new little fishy is interested in your brand of philosophy." Eyes flared in a predatory gleam as they roved over Justin. "Introduce me to your new cell mate, Mikey."

Michael shot up on his bunk, his book quickly tossed to the side. "I told you, only my friends call me that. The name is Michael!"

"Whatever." A sneer followed. He licked his lips as he moved closer to a retreating Justin. Brandon quickly departed the room, issuing a warning that they all behave.

The newcomer advanced until Justin was back against the end of the bed. He reached up to stroke the side of Justin's face, a cunning smile on his face. "Don't be afraid, sweet thing. I'd never hurt you." His eyes ran over the blond heatedly, before he whispered, "I just want to be your friend. A boy like you needs that in here."

"A boy like me?" Justin asked, knowing he had to find a way to back himself out of this corner and make it known he wouldn't be taken advantage of. This man was young and attractive enough... but, he damned sure wasn't going to be coerced into a sexual relationship just because this man thought he had no other choice.

The hand moved to cup Justin's chin, his fingers applying just enough pressure to hold him in place. "Oh yes. Such a hot one you are. The men in here will be drooling over you like the most tender steak. I can look out for you."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Thanks all the same, but I can look out for myself."

A laugh issued from the bunk, one that didn't please Justin's new admirer. "Read your fucking book, Mikey. I'm taking care of business."

"Don't look that way to me." Michael stood to his feet, glaring at the man that thought himself to be the block Casanova. The same man that thought all the new and hot inmates should be his personal toy. "He isn't interested. Leave him the hell alone."

"Or what? You'll tell Dr. Bruckner that I have social issues?" A cold laugh followed. "Don't think I haven't noticed your crush on the good doctor. He won't touch you as long as you're in here. And, I'm not certain he will afterwards."

"Shut the fuck up, Kip! You don't know a damned thing!"

Kip backed up a few paces, not due to anything Michael had said... but more from hearing the feared and known footsteps moving towards the cell. "I know I hit a nerve, Mikey boy." Kip winked at Justin suggestively. "I'm sure we'll meet again, cupcake."

Michael glared at Kip's retreating back, then towards Justin. "Fuck! You're the last kind of cell mate I need."

"I'm sorry. I didn't ask for him to come in here." Justin swallowed. "I'm not looking for any trouble."

The footsteps came closer. Justin's spine tingled as he heard the cold voice hitting him in icy waves.

"As I suspected. It appears that you are causing problems already, Taylor." Brian's eyes were blazing as they drilled into Justin's. Lust and anger boiled within him equally. He had a number of problems with this blond. The incidents had already started... and, Brian knew if not handled this would only be the beginning. "Come with me," Brian hissed. "We need to talk."

Justin nodded, knowing he had no choice but to obediently follow. He hadn't done anything to entice the other inmate. Fuck. He'd only been in his cell for minutes and already he was being summoned by the warden. Justin didn't know how he would accomplish it, but he knew he needed to convince Warden Kinney that he hadn't done anything wrong. As he looked at the rage burning in the warden's eyes, Justin realized his work was more than cut out for him.

TBC

_**Prison Lingo – Fish = A new arrival or first-time prisoner.**_

**_A/N: The players begin to appear now... of course, we have more to add yet, too! I'm sure it won't be much of a surprise who one of them will be. Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated and what motivates me to write more quickly! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all that are reading and commenting. I know this one is a bit different and I appreciate your support so much! Please continue to let me know what you think! Here we go...**

**:)**

**Chapter 4**

Justin flinched as the warden's office door slammed shut behind him; the reverberating sound holding a finality such as the bars that now incarcerated him. He forced himself to control the shudders that threatened to wrack his body, knowing that the warden to be directly behind him. Despite having only been here for a short time, Justin knew a couple things for certain – one, the warden didn't miss anything... and two, showing him weakness was probably not a good thing. Fuck. He hadn't done anything wrong. All he wanted to do was serve his time, and leave here in the quickest amount of time. Intuitively, Justin knew – starting off on the wrong foot with _this_ man was not the way to best achieve that.

Brian's eyes burned as they roved over the backside of the blond, the quickening in his dick urging him to lock the door and bend him over his desk. He almost groaned thinking of how good Justin Taylor's ass would feel clenching around his cock. Brian's gaydar was always spot-on accurate. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this boy was queer. Not that it mattered in this place. After awhile, the straightest man in sight eventually came to the realization that a hole to fuck beat the familiarity of one's hand. That wasn't the case with Justin; and that made him a greater liability. The boy would want a playmate. In fact, in time he thought Justin would actually seek it. Brian felt rage swelling up within him at the unbidden thought. He told himself his anger was merely from his professional duty, knowing how much Justin could disrupt his well-ordered domain. It wasn't anything more than that.

"Have a seat," Brian clipped out, his voice barely audible.

Justin swallowed nervously, thinking his best course of action was to leave this room in the most expedient manner. "Uhhh, thank you, Sir. I really don't need to sit."

"I said – sit down!" Brian barked, his footsteps carrying him behind his desk. Taking a seat, and watching as Justin timidly did the same, he harshly clipped out, "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear in there. I don't care to repeat my wishes... nor, do I expect disobedience."

"I apologize, Sir. It won't happen again." Justin's voice broke, almost tremulous, as he looked down towards the floor and not at the overwhelming man that spoke to him.

Brian's lips twisted into a cold, hard smile. "You're damned right it won't. I can break you with very little effort, Taylor. I am in complete control here. You need to realize that."

Justin chose that moment to look up into the hazel eyes that were simmering with both feeling and intent. The warden wanted something from him... but he wasn't quite sure of what. He didn't have a single doubt that Warden Kinney would make that known to him at a time of his choosing. He blinked slowly unable to fathom what he was seeing. The coldness he understood. He expected that to be standard warden behavior towards an inmate... but what else he thought he had glimpsed briefly in his eyes unsettled him in a number of ways. He shook his head, deciding he had to have been imagining it. That look had only been present for a moment. It was the look of a hunter that was close to lowering the trap on his desired prey. In that instant, Justin had felt as if he was the warden's prey. Lust had emanated from him... and it sent Justin's body into a turmoil he didn't begin to know how to handle.

Swallowing with difficulty, Justin mumbled, "I understand that, Sir. I'm not looking to cause you trouble. I just want to do my time quietly."

Brian laughed without humor. "You are incredibly naïve, Taylor. Another factor in why you are going to disrupt my orderly prison."

"I-I don't mean to, Sir. The prisoner that came into my cell... I didn't seek him out. I hadn't known of his existence until he came inside."

Standing up from behind his desk, Brian walked slowly around to the front of his desk, leaning against it as he looked intently down at the blond that would surely tempt every man in his section – in one way or another. Brian knew he couldn't consider himself to be excluded from that group either. "Kip has the nose for smelling out fresh meat. You are exactly that, Taylor." Brian moved in closer until his eyes bored into Justin's, his nostrils flaring at he inhaled deeply. "I have that gift even more. You need to understand the vulnerability of your new position... and remember just how young and fresh you are to all those that now surround you."

"Is that why I wasn't placed in the dormitory? Your concern that I will create havoc among the men?" Justin asked, hoping in this meeting he was permitted to be so bold. Unintentionally he let out a sigh of relief when the warden returned to his full height, and backed away from hovering so closely.

Brian folded his arms across his chest as he watched him intently. "Yes. You would have evoked chaos in a dormitory lifestyle." He looked at him intensely for a long moment. Arching a brow, Brian asked, "Tell me, Justin Taylor... have you ever had a hard cock pounding your ass?"

Justin gasped. Of all the things he'd expected... it hadn't been that. "Sir, I-I don't see how that matters."

"I asked that for shock value, Mr. Taylor. Your face told me all I needed to know. Obviously your sexual experience would matter... but in the end, when you get held down and brutally assaulted it won't much matter." Brian leaned back against his desk, assessing each reaction that came across the inmate's face. "Does that explain your position a bit better? You are powerless here."

Forcing himself not to show the complete terror he felt, Justin tilted his head up, facing the warden's gaze head-on. "You wouldn't allow that to happen... would you, Warden? I – I mean, don't you have to see to the safety of every inmate?"

Brian returned to behind his desk, shaking his head in amazement. "You are even more gullible than I'd imagined. On paper, Mr. Taylor, yes that is part of my responsibility. However, things happen. I am not here all the time... and it's a big prison. Unfortunate incidents do happen – from time to time."

Justin knew the warden found him physically appealing, but he wasn't certain he wanted to play that game. The man held a position of supreme power over him. Crossing that line might cause him more harm than good. Instead, he decided to continue to act weak, not wanting to show too much strength, cunningly realizing the warden might seek to protect him on his own if he played the game just right. Meekly, Justin agreed. "I'm sure they do, Sir. As I am also sure you do everything you can to keep such incidents to a minimum."

"I intend to watch you very closely, Justin Taylor. However, don't think it's because I am protecting your young... and undoubtedly hot little ass." Brian's eyes moved over Justin slowly. The boy thought to play games with him... he would leave here knowing he would never win any of them. Brian leaned forward on his desk, his eyes once again showing signs of a resurging lust. "We both know I find you hot... as we both know I could use my power to make you receptive to anything I wanted to happen. Don't even attempt to play mind games with me, boy. Continuing to do so will place you in more trouble than you can possibly understand."

"Mind games?" Justin tried to sound innocent, both of them knowing he had failed miserably. He had been a fool thinking he could maneuver the warden into going over and beyond to look out for him. This man didn't do anything he didn't want to do... nor was he anyone's fool. If he did look out for him, he would do it because it was what he wanted to do... and for no other reason. "I really meant no disrespect, Sir. I just want to do my time and survive it. I really don't want special treatment... I just want to get through this."

Brian stood up from his desk, walking back and forth, glancing out the window and at Justin in odd intervals. He tapped his finger across the side of his face, appearing to be in deep thought. "You misunderstand me, Taylor. I didn't say you wouldn't receive any 'special treatment' – I merely said it wouldn't be administered solely to protect you."

"I get that you feel I am a risk to the order of your prison. All I can say is that I will do my best to keep to myself, Sir." Justin looked at him intently, despite being afraid of this at times menacing man, still wanting to display his courage.

"I really don't fall for the bravado act, Taylor. That's part of the problem. All it will take is the wrong man cornering you and you'll be quivering and acquiescent as a newborn kitten." Brian felt his cock quicken thinking of eliciting a series of quivers in the young blond; despite his attempts to keep their dealings semi-professional, knowing at some point there would be a breaking point in him.

Justin's eyes fell away from the warden's penetrating stare, finding it impossible to hold it for a prolonged duration. His voice a mere whisper, he said, "I can take care of myself, Warden. I was incarcerated for a violent crime." At this moment he didn't intend to protest his innocence in that crime. As far as he was concerned, that boat had long ago sailed. Right now he thought doing so would only further weaken him in this man's eyes. Not something he strived to do. His reality was his safety being at risk now. The other inmates needed to believe he had a degree of toughness.

Brian laughed. "A crime of passion is how it read to me, Mr. Taylor. I will wait to see the results of your psycho analysis before I pass judgment on those matters."

"I hope to prove your concerns invalid, Sir. I really do..." Justin replied emphatically.

Nodding, Brian agreed with that completely. "I do too, however I know these men... and what they are capable of. Their minds become twisted in here, Justin. It's not all about the sex... although, in your case it would be a large part of it. Also, it's about power and control. The only one you can trust in here is yourself. Something to remember."

"Will I be able to work, Warden? I really would like to keep myself busy..."

Brian stepped closer to him, watching Justin's beautifully plump lips as he spoke. _I would love to keep you busy as well, Justin Taylor. _As he watched Justin's tongue nervously slide out to stroke parched lips, Brian thought, _I doubt I can hold off too long._ "Yes, Justin. I have a job in mind for you. We'll speak more about it tomorrow. For now, I want you to return to your cell. The guard outside will escort you. In the meantime, just keep your wits about you during the daytime. At night the bars will close you in with your cell mate. You shouldn't have to worry about Michael."

"No. I had that feeling too." Justin remembered his first meeting with Michael. "He didn't like me very well."

"He wouldn't. Michael likes to maintain a low profile. Your presence jeopardizes his tranquility. He'll never be one that can protect you... but he won't ever harm you, either. Just watch your back. I won't allow any disturbances of any kind," Brian growled, his voice low and fierce. "If I ever feel you have instigated any violation of the rules - you will be punished severely."

Standing to his feet, Justin moved toward the door, watching as the warden pressed the button to allow him to depart, barely able to keep his legs from trembling. "I'll remember." He looked back at the warden, hoping he wasn't making yet another mistake - both in judgment and free speaking. "I think there is one person I can trust, Warden."

"Really. Who might that be?" Brian asked, his tone bored.

"I think I can trust you, Sir. I don't think you'll let anything bad happen to me."

Brian's eyes flared. Heat, anger and desire fully displayed. He advanced to the door, his hands reaching up to bracket around the trapped prisoner. There was something about being Justin's protector that turned him on ferociously. He had to get that under control - quickly. His eyes drilled into Justin's for a long moment, before he reached out to slowly stroke the pad of his thumb across Justin's now quivering lower lip. His voice was guttural when he spoke. "You have so much to learn, Mr. Taylor... and I'll be so glad to teach you."

He backed away from the tempting boy, knowing this wasn't the right time... nor the mood he wanted instilled in his prey when it happened. Brian's breathing quickened as he looked at the beautiful blond. Fuck, how he wanted him. Before he was finished – he would have him. He would have this boy on his knees begging for both his protection and his possession. Nothing else would satisfy him. A cold smile reached his eyes. Should Justin not reach the wise decision on his own, he knew exactly how to achieve that in the most cunning and deliberate of ways.

As Justin opened the door, Brian's cold and determined voice reached him. A quiver of awareness and dread at once assailing him.

"One thing to remember, Taylor. I am the last man you should ever trust. In time, you will understand that." Brian's voice sharpened and raised. "You will report to my office immediately after breakfast in the morning."

Justin nodded vigorously, bursting through the door as if being chased by rabid animals. "Yes, Sir. I'll be here."

Brian laughed as Brandon escorted Justin back to his cell block, more than pleased with the meeting. Fuck decorum. He would have that blond piece of perfection stretched out beneath him. Brian was not a man that denied himself. He wasn't about to start now. No matter how long it took, he would make Justin come to him of his own free will. He only hoped Justin made that decision quickly. Brian knew he would have no trouble at all in prodding him along. As he sat down behind his desk, Brian mused further. In fact, it would be a pleasure playing the game. A game in which he always won.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is updating a bit out of order. But... I just couldn't get it out of my head. So, here we are. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and your comments so far. Please continue to let me know what you think! :)**

**Chapter 5**

Justin kept his gaze affixed to the floor, his eyes unwavering as he walked back to his cell. He was far from oblivious to the catcalls that resounded around him as he made his way through. This was his life now. Some he knew would be issued as crude intimidation, others he realized should be taken as statements of intent. He was now the newest flavor of the moment. That would be an enticement to many. Justin vowed to himself that he wouldn't succumb to that sort of pressure... unless it became his desire to do so. Right now, that was the last thing on his mind. Justin realized that wasn't exactly true. As he thought back to his meeting with the warden, Justin knew there was one man that could capture his rapt attention. However, that man petrified him. The warden was a road he didn't intend to travel.

Brandon motioned Justin forward with a broad sweep of his hand. "Home sweet home, once again."

"Thank you ever so much." Justin knew that being flippant with his guard probably wasn't to his advantage... yet right now he didn't care. He knew he needed to lay the timid boy permanently to rest. If he did not... his chances for survival in this place would be non-existent. Justin could sense the guard glaring at him, innately realizing he had been a bit too disrespectful. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

A snort followed. "Don't worry about it, kid. The warden can have that effect."

Justin shivered as he thought of the menacing, yet gorgeous warden. So lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the guard departing, and his new cell mate looking up at him with an inquiring, yet mocking gaze.

"So newbie, how'd it go with the warden?" Michael asked, intuitively knowing this new inmate was going to bring a passel of problems.

Rolling his eyes as he moved further into the cell, Justin began stashing his few approved belongings into the designated area, before shrugging indifferently. "I guess as good as can be expected."

"Stick to your own business and mind his rules, the warden won't bother you."

Justin eyed him dubiously. "You say that like you don't find him unnerving..."

"I don't." Michael sat up on his bunk, watching the young blond moving around. "I understand him, that's all."

Moving closer, Justin tilted his head to the side as he looked at him closer. "Understand him? Sounds like you know him." His eyes narrowed on him, unable to imagine the two of them as intimate... at the same time confused by the almost familiar way his cell mate spoke of the intimidating warden. "Have you and he... well, you know-"

Michael looked at him in confusion, before he became afflicted with uncontrollable laughter. "Me and Brian? Are you out of your mind? We were acquaintances on the outside before I fucked up... but nothing else. He runs in different circles."

Justin pulled up a chair, looking at Michael attentively. "How did you know him?"

"We lived in the same neighborhood... attended the same schools. But again, we didn't travel in the same circles. He made the most of his life after starting out a victim of bad circumstances. I didn't do as well." Michael looked at the blond shrewdly. "Why you so interested in the warden? You aren't thinking of-"

"No! Of course not. I got enough problems here without that." Justin flushed brightly before turning away from Michael's hard stare. "I was just curious. He's so overwhelming... intimidating even. I'm just trying to understand who I'm dealing with here."

Michael laughed shortly. "Wrong idea, kid. Your first thought should be in how to keep yourself clean... and away from his notice."

"But... you just implied he isn't as bad as he seems. Is he or isn't he?" Justin demanded.

"You're getting it all wrong. I said I understand him... not that he isn't every bit as hard as he appears. Hell, look at the type of men he deals with on a daily basis – he has to be a dick just to survive it, not to mention control these animals." Michael shook his head, thinking this kid was already off to a bad enough start. Being pulled into the warden's office on his first day was not a promising beginning. "My advice to you is to do whatever you need to do to be invisible. Don't fall under his radar again."

Justin swallowed as he stared straight ahead. "I think it might be too late for that."

"Too late?" Michael echoed.

Nodding, Justin told him, "He told me to come to his office tomorrow morning after breakfast. He wants to discuss my job placement."

"Well, I guess that's normal. Did he give any indication of what it would be?" Michael asked curiously, not telling the blond newbie what he thought. The warden was already displaying a personal interest. He never did that with the prisoners. The boy was in more trouble than he could begin to imagine. He only hoped to stay out of the line of fire.

Justin shook his head. "Uhhh, no. I got the impression it would be somewhere he could keep an eye on me. I suppose that's understandable since he thinks my presence is going to be so chaotic."

Michael rolled his eyes, not telling Justin what he knew – the boy was fucked, and undoubtedly would be in every way imaginable by the lust driven warden - if that was what Brian wanted. One thing was for certain. He didn't want to be the man that stood in between the warden and what he seemed to desire. Michael almost pitied the young blond that now disrupted his formerly quiet existence. There wasn't a doubt the boy's life would change. He just hoped to stay out of the path of those changes. Compassion or not, the only thing that mattered was his parole in less than six months. He would be free to live his life again... make better choices this time. A slight smile crossed his lips as he thought of going home. Ma. She needed him. His eyes softened even more as he thought of Ben. They had met shortly before his incarceration. A spark had definitely been ignited. One that he hoped Ben would explore once they could both walk outside of these walls. Within the prison, Ben was the model of professionalism. Never had he been able to tempt him here. He hoped to have that chance once he was free again.

Shrugging his indifference, Michael decided to keep his opinions to himself. There was no way he wanted to be the one to place stumbling blocks in Brian's path. As much as he knew how Brian generally didn't play those kind of games with the prisoners, something told him that this young blond broke those rules. When the fireworks began, and he knew they would – he intended to be far removed from the crossfire. "If Brian thinks that, then I'd say it's true. He's very good at keeping the prison running smoothly. Anyone who upsets that has him to deal with. Trust me when I say – you don't want that."

A visible shudder assailed Justin. "It's not my intention to fall under his close scrutiny. I just want to get through this with my ass intact."

Both heads turned when a soft whistle sounded behind them. "And such a fine one it is."

Michael rolled his eyes, knowing this intruder to be harmless. He returned to his bunk, mumbling to himself, "Never get any peace from here on out."

"Awww don't be that way, Michael. Introduce me to this vision..." the curly haired man earnestly entreated.

"I doubt he'll do that." Justin stepped forward, eyeing the newcomer warily. "I'm Justin... and you are?"

A dreamy sigh followed. "Ethan. I think my muse has returned."

Justin looked toward a snickering Michael. "Muse?" he repeated, uncertain if it was to his cell mate, or their uninvited guest.

Michael elected to answer, quickly deciphering Ethan's rapt expression, realizing no intelligent response seemed to be forthcoming. "Ethan writes music. He often goes on about needing his special muse to motivate him." A mocking laugh ensued. "It appears he's found it."

"Uhhhhh, fuck no. I'm not looking to be anyone's muse." He smiled graciously at Ethan. "Listen, I get that you're trying to get acquainted... but this is just my first day here. I'm not really looking to form attachments – of any kind."

Ethan emitted a dramatic sigh. "I would love to change your mind on that... perhaps in a day or two I'll try again." His eyes became darker for a brief moment. "A man needs a friend in here, Justin... most especially, one who looks like you."

"Is that some sort of a threat, Ethan?" Justin asked, his eyes widening as his gaze unerringly took in the menacing figure standing behind him.

"Yes. Please do answer, Ethan. Are you threatening our newest little member of the community?" Brian asked, his feet spread slightly apart, hands on his hips as he glowered from outside the cell.

Justin stepped closer, ignoring Michael's gasp of dismay from behind him. "No, Warden. I'm sure I just misunderstood. We were just getting acquainted."

Brian's eyes iced over as he looked at Justin. Without turning his gaze from the blond that was tempting one by one of his most orderly prisoners, he clipped out savagely, "I'd suggest you return to the library, Gold. And you, Taylor... it looks like you get what no man in here wants – a return trip to my office in the same day." Brian watched humorously as Ethan scurried away, his eyes returning back to the boy that filled him with irrational anger. "Come with me..."

"Uhhhh, Sir. Surely there's no need for that. I get that I am too outspoken. I'll do better in the future. I promise." Justin knew he had made a mistake in his offering, when he heard Michael groaning from behind him. Upon looking into the cold and predatory lights shining in the warden's eyes, Justin realized he might not leave that office quite as unscathed this time.

Moving closer, Brian quickly invaded Justin's personal space, before he spat out, "I think I already told you about questioning anything I have to say. Now, I'd advise you to shut your fucking mouth and come with me now!" Brian's nostrils flared as anger assailed him. "Any further questions?"

Justin felt the tremble returning to his legs. His bottom lip slightly quivered when he answered, "No Sir. None at all."

"That's better," Brian's voice turned into a low growl. "Think a bit more about what comes out of that little blond head, and you just might survive."

* * *

The entire walk to the warden's office there had been nothing but silence. Justin pessimistically decided this could become a well worn path for him. He was already off to a good start in achieving that. When he was instructed to be seated, he didn't even protest this time. If nothing else, he now had a greater understanding of how the warden didn't like to be questioned, nor did he like his wishes to be repeated. He would try to remember not to violate either of those again.

Brian perched on the edge of his desk, intent on this being a short meeting. He didn't think his self-control could handle another prolonged visit with this particular prisoner. He braced his hands on the desk, his eyes blank as he stared down at the beautiful, yet so dangerous blond. "So, here we are again..."

Justin looked up, his eyes caught and hopelessly held by the hazel ones that completely penetrated his own. His throat became thick as he looked into the unrelenting eyes, the knowledge that he'd fucked up again even more prevalent. "S-Sir... I'm really sorry."

Brian's gaze never wavered. "Sorry. Hmmm, that's quite interesting. In fact, it seems we've been here before." His gaze became even darker, before he asked almost gravelly, "Please enlighten me, Mr. Taylor. Exactly what are you sorry about?"

"I-I uhmmmm, well about what happened in my cell. I didn't invite him in. I was talking to Michael and he was just there..." Justin babbled on.

"Enough!" Brian snapped. "Once again – you are wrong on two counts! One, I realize you didn't instigate the encounter with Ethan Gold. Such is going to be the norm for you until everyone gets a good look at you. And once they do, I'm afraid that opens up an entirely new set of problems for you." Brian's voice dropped to a guttural rasp, "It's to be expected... looking the way that you do. Your error was in your blatant disrespect of authority!"

"I'm sorry, Sir... I didn't mean to do that. And regarding involvements with the other prisoners – I am not looking for that here, Warden. I'm just trying to survive this. I told you that before. I just want to mind my own business and do my time. That's all..."

Brian shook his head, amazed at the naivety of the boy. "I'm afraid it's not quite that simple, Justin. You stand out. Therein lies my problem. Soon(,) they will hoard around you. Each of them seeking to claim you first. Ever heard of caveman tactics? That is child's play in comparison. I'm warning you now, Justin. I won't allow those sort of fights to break out – not in my prison."

"I don't want that, Sir. What can I do to prevent it?" Justin asked, knowing that was the last thing he wanted.

"You need isolated from the threat." Brian looked at Justin intently, a cunning light sparkling in his eyes. "There are two ways to achieve that. One, you can find yourself a protector. A man that they wouldn't dare to provoke... and the other, you need a daytime schedule that keeps you out of the vulnerability of your cell."

Justin shuddered. "I'm not looking to be some burly man's bitch. I guess that leaves my job placement..."

"Indeed it does," Brian's expression was smug. The look of a man who knew precisely how to get what he wanted, along with the self-satisfaction in knowing he had achieved it. "As I told you earlier, Taylor. I have the perfect job assignment for you."

"What is it, Sir?" Justin asked, uncertain of how he would feel about the answer.

Brian pushed away from his desk, moving to step behind it. Almost leisurely he took his seat, his eyes hot upon the blond that would soon be even more accessible. "Did you see the prisoner that was stationed at the desk just outside my door?" Brian waited for Justin's affirmative nod before he continued, "That will be your desk from now on. You will answer the phone, and greet anyone that comes into the office to meet with me. At the end of the day you will have a short period of time in your cell before lock down."

Justin swallowed deeply, uncertain if close proximity with the warden was truly in his best interest, yet knowing this was the warden's decision. "What exactly would my duties entail?"

Brian's eyes slid hotly over the blond, knowing exactly how he wanted... along with intended for the boy's duties to progress. One step at a time. In time he would have Justin begging for his protection. Once that was achieved, he would have everything. Not only would he have Justin under his protection, he would have his prison back under a more orderly control. But most of all, he would have the hot little blond submissive to his every desire. His eyes burned in lust as he watched Justin accepting the trap that had now closed tightly around him. "We'll discuss that in the morning. After your breakfast you will report directly to me. Now, return to your cell... and try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day."

Eyes widening, Justin scurried to obey the warden's commands, knowing he had no real choice at all. What bothered him most of all wasn't the fact that he was so completely under this man's power. His fear stemmed more from the fact that he didn't find the warden's desire for him abhorrent. In fact, if he were to be completely honest with himself – he found the warden fascinating. Justin shook his head, confusion continuing to mount. Regardless of the fact of how intrigued he had become with the warden, the simple fact of the matter was more than daunting – Warden Kinney held his life, if not his very fate in his hands. He would do well to always remember that.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is basically a transitional chapter, but one that is needed for the smooth development of this story. There is no Justin in this chapter... but I assure you there will be plenty in the next. Thank you for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 6**

Ben strode towards the bar, his eyes moving around in search of Brian. He had come here directly from the prison, thinking this would be exactly where his boss would be. Ordinarily, Brian stayed overnight the first night following new arrivals, or at the very least, he would stay late. That he hadn't was very strange. Ben knew Brian wouldn't have left the prison unless he thought things were well in hand. Granted, everyone had been on lockdown when he had left. That being the case, most problems were generally averted... unless they developed within the specific cells or the dormitory. Once in awhile there was the isolated incident of a prisoner feigning illness to be let out of his cell. Those incidents were far reduced since Brian took over leadership of the prison. All of the inmates knew Brian's non-existent patience for rule violators. Brian was both feared and respected by the staff and prisoners alike. Despite how he often felt about Brian's harshness, Ben realized that same respect was what kept Greensburg running so smoothly.

His eyes still scanning the crowded room, Ben nodded to both Emmett and Ted, his gaze fully on Ted... thinking he would most likely have the answers he sought. "Hey Ted, Emmett. Have either of you seen Brian yet tonight?"

Ted snorted, as Emmett laughed simultaneously. "He's here somewhere. Let me tell you... he's in a fucking irritable mood. Something happen at the prison today?"

"We had some new prisoners arrive this morning. No problems, though. In fact, he's never left so early when we've had new arrivals." Ben didn't intend to elaborate that there could be a very good reason Brian felt the need to be out of the prison and at Babylon tonight. Ben knew his fears regarding Justin Taylor's presence at the prison were well founded. Steps may have been taken to keep the young prisoner safe from the more dangerous of inmates, along with the prison controlled... but those steps didn't protect him from the intentions of the warden. Ben knew better than to interfere. That would get him nowhere. All he could do was offer his advice. He was afraid in this case it wouldn't be enough.

"Well, he should be happy then..." Ted muttered in confusion. "He's been anything but happy tonight."

Emmett looked at Ben closely, a knowing smile curving his lips. "It's finally happened. Hasn't it, Ben?"

Ted and Ben looked at Emmett blankly, although one of them knew exactly what Emmett was asking. "Has what happened?" Ben asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"Oh come on, Ben. I know him so well... and so do you. Brian has pulled three tricks into the backroom since he arrived a little over an hour ago. All of them having something in common." Emmett smirked as he watched the color draining from Ben's face, knowing without a doubt he was onto something.

"What's so odd about that? Brian generally sticks to a certain type," Ted returned, confused about where Emmett was heading with his questions.

Emmett nodded his agreement. "That's it exactly. He's not sticking to his normal type. As I said... they do have one thing in common."

Ben sighed deeply, immediately realizing Brian had been affected by Justin far more than he'd even expected. This could be very bad... and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Let me guess. Have they all been petite and blond?"

Ted shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. I've done my best to avoid him."

Emmett's eyes narrowed on Ben thoughtfully. "Well, I haven't been afraid to notice the King's every movement. Yes, they have all been blond... very hot blonds." Noticing the worry that came into Ben's eyes when he confirmed his suspicions, Emmett gleefully surmised, "Oh my God! It has happened! Hasn't it? Brian has met the one man that throws his balance off... and he met him as the warden. Am I right?"

"I can't discuss prisoners that are under my care. You know that, Em." Ben looked towards the entrance to the backroom, mentally willing Brian to appear. He was exhausted from his afternoon sessions with the new prisoners... and he really needed to tell Brian about his meeting with Justin.

Ted stifled a yawn. "Sorry guys. Number crunching has that effect sometimes. I'm going to my office to finish up for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Ted." Ben smiled warmly at Ted, while his eyes signaled how tense he truly felt.

Emmett hugged and kissed Ted quickly, before telling him, "Goodnight, Teddy. I'll talk to you in the morning." Once Ted was gone, Emmett turned his full attention back on Ben. "C'mon, Ben. You can tell me. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"I really can't discuss it. If Brian decides he wants to discuss it with you, that's his business." Ben ordered a bottle of water, his eyes darting around the bar intently, with his gaze continuously veering towards the backroom. Paying for his water and thanking the bartender, Ben spoke to no one in particular – "I'm dead on my feet... but I need to talk to Brian."

"Sounds like a rough day..." Emmett said, his hopes for tormenting Brian bypassed by his concern for his friend. "How's things with Michael?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't see him much really. He's past the point where he needs to see a counselor. And... honestly, it would be a conflict."

"He's down to months now, right?"

"About five more to be exact." Ben didn't admit he knew the exact days. He wasn't even certain he would pursue a relationship with Michael once he was free. In his heart he knew he wanted to... but his intellectual mind reminded him of how few prisoners that were released truly rehabilitated and made a life free from crime. He thought Michael would be one of those that succeeded... but there was no way to be sure.

Emmett patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, his eyes full of sympathy before he spoke, "I know it will work out. Michael has a good heart. It's what got him into trouble. Time and understanding is all he needs."

"We'll see," Ben returned with a heavy sigh. His eyes pulled to the backroom once more. "I'll give him ten minutes... then, I'm going in after him."

Eyes widening and mouth drooping open, Emmett protested, "Oh Baby, I wouldn't do that. Not tonight... and not with Brian."

"He might be my boss at the prison... but not here. I'll take my chances."

"I don't think you should, but it's your funeral, Darling." Emmett looked at his friend intently, before adding, "One thing to remember... you have to deal with him at the prison. Fuck with his leisure time – the big, bad warden might do far worse tomorrow at work."

Ben chugged the rest of his water, deciding he had waited long enough. "It'll be fine. His bark is worse than his bite..."

Emmett shook his head as he watched Ben walk towards the backroom. A deep sigh quickly emitted. Ben was in big trouble if he believed that. As much as he loved to torment Brian, he knew tonight was not the night. Something had Brian on edge. Now that he'd talked to Ben, he realized it was more of a someone. He couldn't wait to hear how this developed. If only he could watch it all happen. Emmett only knew one thing – anyone who could so unsettle Brian had to be someone truly remarkable.

* * *

Brian pushed his third trick of the night against the wall, his teeth tearing into the condom wrapper as his legs kicked the blond's legs further apart. He had never been so horny in his entire life. Not even when he first discovered his dick and that it only responded to men had he been this driven by his lust. His insatiable need wasn't for this trick or the two that had passed before him. it all revolved around one man. The gorgeous Justin Taylor that had filled his entire day with aching need... and savage anger at times. Brian knew this would most likely be his nightly ritual until he'd possessed him. He knew for his own piece of mind he needed to fuck him soon. This was bordering on obsession... and he couldn't work or live like that.

"Brace your hands against the wall," Brian hissed into the man's ear, nodding his approval when the trick arched his ass back into him. He bit savagely into his neck, uncaring if he left a mark or not. All that mattered was coming – over and over again – enough to satisfy the pulsing cock that another blond had been evoking the entire day. He sheathed his throbbing and leaking cock, slamming it home without any delay... smiling in feral delight when the trick didn't protest his rough handling. This was exactly what he needed tonight. He was glad his trick was of the same mind. Brian closed his eyes, thinking of how it would feel to take Justin like this. Fuck. He could come just thinking about his tight ass clenching down on his thrusting cock. Brian didn't know how he knew the boy would grip his cock like a snug glove fashioned just for him. He only knew he craved Justin's ass more than any – ever. Brian realized this wasn't helping his intentions to proceed slowly with the prisoner under his control. His need had only intensified all evening. These men were mere substitutes – inadequate ones at that.

The trick ruined his fantasy when he spoke. Until this moment he had been visualizing Justin in his place... as he had with the two previous men. Brian began to think that could be a reason why he couldn't be satisfied tonight. The ineptness of these men to be the true blond he desired only made him more hungry. A hunger that needed to be satisfied. One that wouldn't be tonight.

"You feel so good..."

"Don't talk. I'm almost there," Brian told him, the man's voice negatively affecting his edge. Brian turned his head when that feeling of being watched assailed him. He turned his head to the left, finding Ben staring at him with arms crossed, his eyes looking everywhere but at Brian's driving hips. "Well well, Dr. Bruckner. This is an unexpected surprise. Pardon me if I don't turn and greet you... I'm a bit occupied at the moment."

"Right." Ben laughed, shaking his head in amazement at Brian's escapades. "I'll just wait in your office. Join me when you have a moment."

Not missing a stroke, Brian told him, "I don't have time tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

"I need to talk to you, Brian." Gritting his teeth when he watched Brian turn his head to effectively ignore him, Ben played what he knew to be his trump card. "Fine. I guess you don't want to hear about my initial session with Justin Taylor. See you tomorrow, boss."

Brian's eyes returned to Ben's retreating form, expletives tumbling from his mouth. "This better be good, Bruckner. I'll be there in five minutes."

Ben smiled as he met Brian's fierce gaze. "I figured you would." He took the familiar path to Brian's office, a sobering thought eradicating any humor he had felt just moments ago. Brian's reaction had more than solidified his fears. Brian was deeply taken with Justin Taylor. That being the case, there would be no protection for the sensitive blond from the warden. This could end very badly. He only hoped Brian would act with both finesse and caution. From what he had observed tonight, he wasn't so sure Brian could do that.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Okay, the warnings begin to come into play now. This story isn't for everyone, but those who are taking the journey - I hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 7**

Brian stared at Ben from behind his desk, his face carved in the impatience his entire body felt. He had been pissed that Ben had the audacity to interrupt his nocturnal activities... ones that were not only a desire – but a necessity as well. All the blame could be thrown at the door - cell door in particular - of the hottest inmate that had ever fallen under his command. He gritted his teeth as he thought of the enticing little blond. Fuck. Not even here could he escape him. All night he had been fucking replicas of him; none of which could fill the ache. Only one man could fully assuage this particular ache. He would have been appalled had he known how much of his thoughts were now revealed on his face... another telling fact of just how deeply Justin Taylor had affected him.

"Are you okay, Brian?" Ben asked, the only thing pausing him from speaking being the distant and almost desperate look on Brian's face.

"I'm fine, other than the fact that you interrupted my evening... and for no apparent good reason."

Ben frowned, not quite certain how to handle Brian like this. It had been undeniable all day today how deeply Justin had affected Brian... but to this degree was unfathomable. As he read the wildness that still remained in his eyes... and after hours of his use of the backroom, Ben knew he had a great deal to worry about. "You just aren't yourself, Brian. I wasn't sure if I should get into this with you now."

"Is that a fact, Dr. Bruckner?" Brian sneered. "You certainly thought you wanted to get into whatever this is when I was in the backroom with my cock up a trick's ass! In fact, you were so intent on gaining my attention that you used Justin Taylor's name to disrupt my evening."

"I apologize for that, Brian... but I thought this more important. I do think the welfare and sanity of the prisoners at Greensburg are more important than a night of clubbing..." Ben replied testily, forcing himself not to back down from the ice that could have been formatted from glaciers in Brian's eyes.

Brian stood to his feet, quickly moving to the bar in the corner of his office, not sparing Ben a glance when he poured himself a full glass of Beam. He took a long swallow before he turned to face him. "You push your boundaries, Ben... and tonight isn't the best time to over extend them."

"Why is tonight so different?" Ben knew he could be asking to be fired or even worse... but he had to do what was right – for both Justin and for Brian. "It couldn't be because our newest inmate has you tied in knots. I'm quite sure you would never lose your focus so easily."

"I'm warning you, Ben. Back – off – now!" Brian hissed, downing the rest of his drink in one quick, burning gulp... his hand immediately reaching out to pour another. Returning to his desk, only pausing to give his friend and employee a scathing glance, Brian snapped, "Now tell me what was so fucking important."

Ben fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, realizing that he might have gone a bit too far. It wasn't just about Justin... he was worried about Brian too. There was a fine line here. Whereas Brian generally kept his playtime activities outside of the walls of the prison, he would be a fool to believe that would be the case with Justin. It might not happen tomorrow or even the next day, but he knew Brian had already decided he wanted Justin. Nothing would save the boy from that. All that remained was in how it happened. Brian's career could be at stake here. More important than that, the state would lose a leader that had transformed what used to be one of the roughest prisons in Pennsylvania to one of the most controlled. Ben knew that hadn't been an easy feat to accomplish... and it was all due to Brian's command of it.

"My session with Justin was very informative... although, I'm not sure he realized how much so..." Ben told him, far from oblivious to how Brian's eyes sparked at the mention of Justin's name.

"Meaning?" Brian demanded, trying to appear indifferent... yet, knowing he wanted to know everything about that particular inmate.

Ben took in a deep breath, before he uttered what was probably obvious... but something that could be very important going forward in Justin's day-to-day new life. "Justin is gay."

Brian laughed, a mocking expression on his face. "Now there's a news flash."

"Okay, perhaps not. We delved a bit into his past relationships. He had no problem telling me he was gay and proud of it. I'm sure he will be more than open with anyone who asks. Therein lies another problem – the boy is entirely too open and trusting..." Ben told him, watching as Brian displayed no reaction to his words.

"It hadn't escaped my notice during previous meetings that the boy is incredibly naïve. That makes him a target. Him being gay means very little... except in the event he goes out and seeks companionship. Then, they will be fighting over him. I've already caught two of them vying for his attentions..." Brian replied drolly.

Ben nodded. "I'd surmise it to be Kip and Ethan. Am I close?"

"You nailed it." Brian quirked a brow. "Perhaps you should have been a cop..."

"Hardly. I care a bit too much about the prisoners to be that." Ben pursed his lips for a moment, before continuing on, "That brings up another thing."

"Which is what?"

He knew this would have no bearing on Justin's incarceration, but he had to tell Brian what he intuitively felt. Perhaps Brian would be more kind if he had a clue... then again, he wasn't certain anything would cause the warden to change his manner with this particular inmate. "I don't think he is guilty of the crime he was convicted of committing."

Brian looked at Ben as if he'd just grown an additional head. "Ben, how long have you had this job? Never mind. You don't need to answer that. It doesn't matter if he's guilty or not... although, nine times out of ten – they are, but just know how to throw on a good sob story in hopes you will carry it straight before the parole committee." Brian sighed deeply. "What I'm saying is this – our job is to maintain him, not to judge what he did on the outside. You are only to report what happens from the time he arrived at Greensburg – not about supposition from beforehand. Got it?"

"I got it. I'm just saying that Justin Taylor is different. I get that we can't treat him as such... I'm just saying – he's not like the rest... and it bears keeping in mind," Ben muttered, running an agitated hand through his hair, quickly seeing this was getting him nowhere.

The cold light returned to Brian's gaze... one that bespoke of this discussion being truly over. "Justin Taylor is the same as the rest – a number in the system. If you lose sight of that, Dr. Bruckner, you will be removed from the situation."

"That sounds like a threat..." Ben whispered, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Your way of thinking has the potential to throw my prison into chaos. That boy is already causing a stir. You elude to the possibility that he is even more vulnerable than he appears – all hell is going to break lose. I won't have that, Ben."

"I understand that... but I also think you could be a bit more understanding with him – at least in private." Ben bit his lip, uncertain if he should voice the next words, but feeling he had no choice now. "The kid is frightened of you."

A slow smile spread across Brian's face, one that fell far short of reaching his eyes. "As it should be. I am supposed to instill fear in these men. It makes them more _cooperative_..."

Ben knew he was crossing a major line. It was like that feeling of being poised on the edge of the highest diving board – too far to go back, yet afraid to take that possible fatal jump. "I know what's going on here, Brian. You are fascinated by Justin... in fact, I'd go far enough to say you're becoming obsessed with him – all after one single day." He met Brian's incensed glare head-on. "When was the last time you left the prison at normal quitting hours on the day new prisoners were processed in? Normally you spend the night. Yet, you couldn't get out of there fast enough today. All to come here and try to lose your lust in multiple recipients. The longer you deny you have a problem... the worse the eventual explosion is going to be."

Brian's eyes flickered away from Ben and towards the door, his eyes slowly crawling up the paneling, all in an effort to bring about some calm – an emotional state of being he was far from feeling. Without looking at his meddling friend, Brian hissed in response, "Spare the psycho analysis bullshit for someone who gives a fuck. My prison... and my rules, Dr. Bruckner. See yourself out before you completely cross that line."

Standing to his feet, Ben knew he'd said enough to give Brian something to think about, regardless of the outcome knowing he'd said all he was safe to say. In fact, as he looked at the simmering rage in Brian's eyes, he realized he'd probably gone too far. "I'm sorry, Brian. I am just trying to do my job and be a good friend."

Shrugging, Brian said in a cold and distant voice, "I want your initial evaluation reports on my desk by ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Not a minute past." Brian affixed a blank look on his face. "This is your last warning, Ben. Don't provoke me further. Keep in mind one simple thing – all it takes is my signature on a form recommending your skills be utilized at another institution. I think we both know that your situation at Greensburg is far more pleasant than at many others. Fuck with me again... and see how you pay that price!"

Ben gasped, horrified at what Brian had just threatened. He knew his words rang true. Brian would do that – even if only to prove a point. There was nothing more he could do. He'd given his impression of Justin's vulnerability... and how he thought Brian should respond. Brian, as the warden, wouldn't see anything of that. He understood Brian's point of view that an apparent weaker Justin would cause even more chaos at the prison... but that wasn't what was driving Brian. He was obsessed by his desire for Justin Taylor. His actions tonight proved that... both in the backroom and in their talk. It was only a matter of time before Brian took what he wanted – one way or another. From what he had observed in Brian tonight – it wouldn't be very long.

Deciding it wise not to speak another word, Ben bowed his head in defeat, mumbling a muffled, "Goodnight, Brian."

Brian watched as Ben left, feeling no remorse for his threats. Ben needed to learn a lesson here. It didn't matter if Justin Taylor was guilty or innocent. The boy had already created chaos within his orderly prison. Should the boy appear even more vulnerable... it could be devastating. They would fight over who moved in to claim him first. Brian wasn't certain that wouldn't happen in any event. The boy was ensnaring them all – one by one. Himself included. It ended tomorrow. He would set in motion a plan to take the blond-headed temptation... fucking him over and over until this desire was fully satiated. Then, he could look at the boy and govern him properly... and not be overwhelmed with mind altering lust. Brian knew he had to achieve that... or all he'd worked for would be for nothing. Tomorrow his obsession began to come to an end. That was the way it had to be.

* * *

Brian wasn't halfway through his morning latte when it all began. It had been months since the alarms had been sounded from within the showers. He should have expected it on this morning. Justin Taylor's first communal shower. He had stayed away on purpose. He wasn't sure how he would handle seeing Justin's naked ass for the first time. Undoubtedly, he didn't want for it to be in the presence of the other guards that were now responding to the riot... nor the other prisoners. The boy had now evoked the chaos he had knew to be inevitable from the first moment his eyes had feasted upon his extraordinary beauty. It didn't matter that Justin was most likely innocent of any wrongdoing. All that mattered right now was that the first major incident had arisen... one that Brian knew would lead to many others if the situation wasn't handled effectively.

His eyes were savage as he burst through the doorway that held the showers. Screams and shouts were resounding in alike fashion from both prisoners and guards. Brian had his weapon poised to use should the need present itself. As his eyes swept around the room, he was only slightly relieved to find the rioters on the ground, pinned by the guards that had responded well to the alert. Contemptuously, Brian took in everything ... using only his peripheral vision to find the instigator of this rare occurrence huddling in the corner, a towel wrapped around his body.

Justin's trembling increased when the warden stepped aggressively inside the showers. He'd hoped that the hour would be early enough that he wouldn't be at the prison yet... even if he didn't find that to be the most likely of scenarios. Fuck. Could his luck get any worse? This was now the third incident that Warden Kinney would find him to be at blame. He had never been more thankful to see guards rushing in as when they pulled the three men off of him. Justin knew he had been moments away from a violation of the worse possible kind. He was still shaking at how close it had been. It had all happened so fast. Justin shuddered as he realized this could be what his life consisted of now. He wasn't so sure now that he would survive years of such an ordeal.

Brian had mixed feelings regarding Justin's state of unease. This could be very positive in forcing the boy to accept his helplessness. In doing so, there would be only one man that could see to his protection. Soon, Brian would reveal his intentions to Justin. His little fish was firmly on the hook now. It was just a matter of reeling him in. Another part of him seethed in rage that the three men now pinned to the floor had disrespected him by breaking his rules... not to mention the fact of them attempting to take by force what he had already marked to be his – even if only in his own mind. Brian gritted his teeth in fury as the thought of Justin as _his_ assailed him. His? He was never possessive over his tricks. That he did so now – and with a prisoner – infuriated him immensely. This sickness that the blond had inflicted upon him needed to be resolved today.

Stepping methodically forward, Brian began to circle around the pinned men, his eyes glowing in his rage. "Until I decide their full punishment, place them in restraints and in the hole."

"Yes Warden," the guards responded simultaneously.

Brian's eyes passed over all the men that stood frozen in place, watching for any that looked to create any further incidents. "The rest of you will return to your cells." In a further means of exerting his control and to show them all that this was far from over... and a situation that he would not tolerate repeated, Brian further commanded, "The entire block is on lockdown for the rest of the day." He looked at each of them, his mouth set in an uncompromising line. "If I hear one word of complaint, the lockdown will be even longer. Now get the fuck out of here!" Briefly he connected eyes with Brandon... his own sliding up to the cameras, then back to Brandon, a nod of understanding falling from the head of his most trusted guard.

Justin hung back until the other men had went in front of him, his steps almost flaccid as he filed in behind them. When he had almost passed the warden, Justin forced himself not to jump when he felt a hand clasping tightly around his wrist, the pressure jerking him backwards, his slippery feet almost falling from beneath him. "S-sir..." Justin began, only to be immediately cut off.

"Silence! You are not going anywhere just yet!" Brian snarled, his breathing speeding up as he inhaled the freshly showered, and wet body of the blond he ached to possess. He looked toward Brandon that was the only man remaining. "Wait outside. This won't take long."

"Yes, Warden." Brandon exited the showers, both of them knowing he was about to disable the surveillance camera, just as Brian had silently commanded him.

Brian slowly let his hand slide away from Justin's wrist, only releasing his grip on the blond because he didn't trust himself to touch him longer. He had no intention of fucking him in here. Brian wanted much more seclusion than this for the claiming of this piece of blond boy ass. He took a few steps away from Justin, his eyes moving over him, lust and anger moving in them equally. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Taylor. I had a controlled prison... and now here you are with your young and undoubtedly hot little ass, provoking these men into riotous acts."

"I-I didn't. I swear I didn't, Sir-"

"I believe I told you to be quiet!" Brian hissed. His eyes smoldered as he watched the tremulous motion of Justin's lips. "I am tiring of having to silence you. It's causing me to think there is only one good use for that troublesome mouth."

Justin swallowed, knowing exactly where this was heading. What unsettled him the most was how his body responded to Brian's insinuations of a sexual interest in him. Under the circumstances, he knew he should find the warden's desires abhorrent. Yet, he didn't... not entirely. He feared this man that held his life within his hands; at the same time, he found him to be the hottest man he'd ever known. He wondered if he could have just been imagining the warden's lust for him. Looking down, then back up again, Justin knew he hadn't read the signals wrong. They were far from mixed. The warden wanted him. The glazed and hungry look in his eyes left no room for doubt.

Brian reached his hand out, his index finger stroking along Justin's lower lip, a feral smile spreading across his lips. "Very nice," Brian purred in a raspy voice. "I can see why the other inmates are risking both life and limb for the pleasure of acquiring you. It's a shame for them that I outrank them here."

Unconsciously, Justin's lips parted, the air suddenly becoming stifling in the room, a gasp escaping as the warden used the opportunity to slide his fingertip inside his mouth. He looked at the warden in confusion, uncertain of what he should do. Was he supposed to speak now... fall to his knees and blow him... or something else?

Quirking a brow, Brian could almost read the boy's mind. It was almost all too easy. He pulled his finger from Justin's mouth, knowing he had explored that warm opening far more than he should for now. The boy was too tempting. He wanted to slam him against the wall, savagely ramming his dick into him – over and over again. Moving to his side, Brian whispered in his ear, "No Justin, not here... but it will be very soon."

Brian's eyes moved up and down the nervous blond, his eyes taking in the pale and unblemished skin, the coarse towel not hiding what Brian knew encased the most perfect ass he had ever seen. Fuck, he wanted him so bad. It was time to begin reeling him in. He didn't think he could last another day without having him... at the very least – tasting him. His words were barely audible as he growled into Justin's ear, "It seems your options for survival here are very limited, Justin Taylor."

Justin listened and remained motionless, knowing better than to interrupt the warden midstream. He was powerless... yet, he knew there could be far worse fates than falling into the hands of this man. That had been proven mere moments ago by the odious men that sought to claim him.

"You are a marked man, Justin. They all want you. In fact, they are fighting to be the one to be first." Brian moved in closer, deliberately allowing his tongue to swipe at Justin's ear. "There's only one man that can protect you. Only one that they all fear." Brian's arm slid around Justin's waist, his hand toying with towel that knotted around his trim waist. "I won't touch you now... however, I want you to keep this in mind as you eat your breakfast, and then report to work. I can protect you, Justin. I can make it so none of them ever touch you."

Wishing he could will his cock not to respond to the warden's words, Justin's lips opened to speak, hoping he would be forgiven for doing so. "I guess a price tag would be attached to such protection."

A lusty chuckle escaped as Brian slid his mouth down to lick along Justin's neck. "Yes, there will be. Come to me, Justin... and I will protect you. In exchange you give me anything I desire in return. And... I mean anything. I'll give you the day to think about it." Brian allowed his hand to rub along the crack of Justin's ass through the towel, before he stepped away. "I definitely wouldn't think for too long. I'm not certain how many shower scenes you will survive. Something to think about. Isn't it?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Again, I stress this is **not** what I deem as a depiction of prison life. It is merely how the events come into play in my particular story. I am trying to keep the story as realistic as I can... but at times, things may go a bit awry in that. Please bear with me. I think it will all balance out in the end. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)

**Chapter 8**

Brian paced, back and forth, in front of his desk, knowing breakfast would soon be finished and Justin would be coming to him for his first day of work. _Coming to him_, Brian thought to himself. Perhaps not in the manner he most wanted the hot little blond that was disrupting his daily routine coming to him... but it was a definite start in the right direction. A part of him was a bit appalled by the offer that he had extended to the young prisoner, yet another part of him knew it to be how it must be. If nothing else it was practical. The boy needed protection... and he needed it now. Without his intervention, Justin's days would escalate into an endless number of riotous acts, ones that would become increasingly more difficult to control. As much as the other prisoners feared him, when a large body of men banded together to evoke chaos, that fear was momentarily set aside; in such moments, fear of reprisal the last thing from their minds.

Grimly he accepted with his 'special' offer or not, he would be forced to protect the boy to a certain extent. Failing to do so would have his prison falling from his control. Before his arrival it had come close to being one of the lowest ranked in the state; the infirmary requiring more provisions and staff that a prison of this size was allotted to have. He would not return to that state of chaos. Brian was completely realistic. Even with his protection he knew there would be incidents. It would impossible to protect him 24/7. For one, he wasn't here on the weekends. And another, there would be a time in the morning where Justin's cell would be open, with him not in a place of protection. Gritting his teeth together, Brian thought of the shower incident not long ago. That was a risk everyday now. He would have to increase the number of guards present. His problem... in doing so he had to lower security elsewhere. One thing Brian knew for certain, there wasn't a choice. Justin Taylor was a youthful, prime piece of meat. They all wanted to be the first to slake their lust. Brian's eyes glazed in hunger as he remembered Justin cowering in the shower, only a towel wrapped around his perfect body. They were all out of luck. He reigned superior here... his desires were the ones that mattered. He would have Justin... and it would be soon.

Unable to wait any longer, knowing that Justin should be arriving for his first day of office duty, Brian strode briskly to his door, opening it to look outside and into the inner office to verify Justin's presence... knowing he did so for a couple of reasons. Without a doubt he knew he wanted to see him, wanted to find him in one of the positions he had maneuvered him to be. Not to mention the fact... if Justin were presently in his outer office, he was safe for the moment. Brian didn't like how much that knowledge pleased him. In his most uncomfortable knowledge of that, he pacified himself that he felt that way primarily because he knew in such an instance... his prison was under control. It had nothing to do with Justin.

"Where the fuck is he?" Brian growled. "He should have been here by now..."

The door opened to the inner office, but the steps that followed the opening door was not of the man he most wanted to see. His eyes narrowed when he viewed his former office worker taking his place behind the desk, his head lowered and not meeting Brian's gaze. He looked to see Brandon trailing close behind, a look of unease on his face. His eyes narrowed on Brandon's tense expression, a grim sense of acceptance and understanding of what Brandon was undoubtedly about to tell him. "In my office, Brandon."

"Yes Sir." Brandon hadn't wanted to be the one to take this trip to the warden's office... but knew it was left to him. That insipid little blond didn't know when he had it good. Now, he was left being the bearer of bad news... and a brand of news he knew would set the warden's nerves on edge.

"Where the fuck is Taylor?" Brian snapped without any delay... his patience already beginning to waver.

Brandon sighed, his eyes hesitantly meeting the fierce ones of the warden. "In his cell, Sir."

"In his cell..." Brian repeated. "I do believe he is aware he is to report to work this morning. Has he changed his mind about wanting the privilege of working... and yet, not having the balls to tell me himself?"

Shaking his head, Brandon quickly moved to assure him that was not the case. "Not at all, Sir. After the incident in the shower, he thought he should wait a day to start his duties. Since the incident was provoked by his presence he felt the other prisoners would resent him going about his daily routine when the others received punishment."

"He thought he should wait?" Brian took a deep breath, in and out, trying to force what remaining calm he still possessed over him. It wasn't working. Not at all. "Who the fuck does this kid think he is? I make the decisions... and I instructed him to work today."

"I think that incident really unsettled him, Sir..."

"Good. He needs to understand his weaknesses. Doing so can prevent them from being exploited... provided he responds to them appropriately," Brian told Brandon, his steps taking him to behind his desk. He looked up at Brandon, his expression unreadable when he spoke, "Give me about thirty minutes to respond to some phone calls. Then, I want Taylor brought to my office. In the meantime, keep a close eye on his cell."

Brandon did a mental eye roll, knowing to do one before the warden wouldn't be in his own best interest. This kid was making his daily routine much more complicated than he felt to be necessary. As much as he understood Brian's urgings towards the blond, as well as his desire to keep order in the prison... this young inmate was making his life much more difficult. Perhaps when the warden had him in place, and worked out this obvious lust he had for him... only then could his life go back to normal. As long as he'd known the warden, he had never known him to react like this to a prisoner. Brandon didn't think this situation would improve soon at all. "As you wish, Sir." Brandon nodded his head, leaving the warden's inner domain as quickly as he'd arrived. One thing was for certain... despite how coveted many would find Justin's place to be in regards to eliciting the warden's desires, Brandon knew the boy was walking a thin line right now. One that just might snap upon his next meeting with a Warden Kinney that looked to be close to losing all control. If that happened, God help them all.

* * *

"You've got to be the biggest fool I've ever met in here." Michael looked at Justin reclining on his bunk, knowing precisely where he was supposed to be right now... and how his present actions would result in upsetting his own morning. Michael snorted when Justin remained unresponsive. "And... I've met a lot of them."

Justin grunted, this talk not what he wanted to be doing right now. He had so much to think about. Initially he had played it all off to what had happened in the showers... but it was so much more than that. He was running scared and confused about his confrontation with the warden afterwards. His offer had astounded him. That the warden wanted him hadn't come of that much of a surprise... what had surprised him was the lengths the controlling warden was willing to go to in order to feed that want. What disturbed Justin the most was how his own body responded to the warden's touch... a desire growing in him that might come close to matching what the warden obviously felt for him. It was a path he wasn't certain he wanted to travel. The protection would be great... but did he truly want to be that much under _that_ man's power?

"It's far too early for riddles, Michael... and I've already had enough of a fucked up morning..." Justin grumbled, sitting up on his bunk, frowning down at his sniping cell mate.

"Yeah. Nothing that surprised me, either. What does is that you didn't go to work. Do you have any idea how pissed he is going to be?" Michael shook his head, back and forth, knowing it would most likely all be brought into his cell once again. The kid didn't get Brian... at all. Michael kept listening for footsteps that he knew was sure to arrive. His eyes narrowed on Brandon pacing back and forth, never far from their cell. Yep. It had already started. Justin was under the warden's surveillance. This day was only continuing to deteriorate.

Justin stared broodingly ahead. "The warden?"

"No. The King of France..." Michael muttered sarcastically.

"Wish I was in France..." Justin mused. He shrugged indifferently. "He's been mad at me since I arrived. I'm sure he'll understand I needed some time after that incident this morning."

"Understand?" Michael laughed. "Brian understands that you have disobeyed him again. I wouldn't get too comfortable. I have a feeling you'll be seeing him soon enough." Michael jerked his head towards Brandon that wasn't even attempting to hide his close perusal of their cell... and theirs alone. "He's keeping an eye on you. Bet I don't need to tell even y_ou _why that is."

Justin looked over at Brandon, grimacing when Brandon smiled tightly at him. "Fuck. Doesn't that man get that a man needs some space at times?"

"Brian?" Michael looked at Justin incredulously. "You are kidding right? My advice to you is this – don't play games with him. He can make your life much easier here... and don't try to tell me you find his terms to be any kind of hardship. The men would line up to be in your place."

"Terms?" Justin audibly gasped. "You know about that – already?"

Michael laughed mockingly. "Justin. This isn't a country club. Everyone knows everything here. And... it wouldn't matter. I was here when Brian came looking for you yesterday. If you're going to be stupid and refuse him... do it quickly. Don't drag this out and piss him off even more. Trust me. You really don't want to do that."

"I'll keep it in mind." Justin looked at Michael curiously, more than anything wanting a diversion. "You can tell me it's none of my business... but I have to ask. Why are you in here? You just don't see to fit anymore than I do."

Michael snorted. "It's none of your damn business. But... it's old news now. I'll tell you."

Justin slid from his bunk, surprised when Michael gestured for him to sit next to him. Perhaps they would get along after all. He remained silent, waiting for Michael to tell his story. There was a sadness in his cell mate's eyes. One that told him there was much more to Michael than met the eye.

"My Uncle Vic had just passed away. I lived with my ma and him. She took it really hard. I've never known a brother and sister to be so close. She went through this slump and things fell apart... I was afraid she was going to lose everything she'd worked so hard for. The thing is, my Ma never had anything given to her. She worked hard for it all. When things got desperate, I made some really bad choices."

"Robbery?" Justin surmised.

Michael nodded. "They didn't catch me right away. I hid out... but before I did, I paid Ma's debt. Of course, they tried to get me to repay it... but the money was gone."

"I'm sorry about your Uncle Vic... and that you ended up here from what was obviously an act of love – misguided or not." Justin wasn't at all surprised by Michael's story. He didn't strike him as being either violent or criminal. "I guess you'll be paying off that debt for a long time."

"Yeah. An ongoing fight with Ma too. She's been scraping up money and making payments. I hate that she's been doing it... but I can't really stop her from in here." Michael's face held a bitter expression.

Justin smiled in understanding. "Sounds like something my mom would do. She does it because she loves you, Michael. Don't ever forget that."

"I know. Ma's a class act. She deserves more than life has given her. I hope one day I can make all this up to her."

He patted Michael gently on the back. "I think having you home will do that. I hope everything works out for you, Michael."

"You too, Justin. I really mean it." Michael looked at him closely, his back tensing as he noticed Brandon moving closer. "You're alright kid."

"Thanks..." Justin smiled, thinking this had actually been a good talk, a moment he hadn't expected to have with the mocking and sarcastic cell mate he had first been introduced to on his arrival.

Brandon stood in front of them with his hands on his hips. "I really hate to break up your moment of bonding... but the warden needs to see you, Taylor."

"Fine." Justin stood to his feet, knowing there would be no avoidance of it. "I don't suppose you could tell him I'm sick."

"No, I couldn't... and I'm tired of babysitting you. I would just advise you to do as he says... then life will be easier on all of us." Brandon didn't wait for his response as he motioned Justin out. "Let's go, Blondie. The warden doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Michael watched them leave, shaking his head in compassion for the boy. "Good luck," he whispered, knowing the kid needed more than that. As much as he'd been pushing Brian, the boy needed a miracle. He hoped he found one soon.

* * *

Brian's mood hadn't improved within the last thirty minutes. When the knock sounded on his door, and Brandon ushered his most time consuming inmate inside, his patience was far from restored. He pulled his gaze from Justin to nod towards Brandon. "That will be all. Leave us."

"Shall I wait for him outside?" Brandon asked, uncertain of what he was supposed to do.

"No. I need to walk the blocks. I'll escort him back." Brian's eyes dismissed Brandon, his gaze fully locked on the the blond that was displaying a bit more backbone than he had previously. His eyes narrowed as he assessed the nervousness, yet strength that seemed to be holding him together. Brian didn't really want the boy fall apart anxious around him... but a little fear was appropriate in this situation. Once Brandon was gone, Brian clipped out, "Have a seat."

Justin didn't voice that argument this time. He remembered his last visit here when he'd protested taking a seat. That hadn't went well at all. Immediately he took his seat, respectfully murmuring, "Thank you, Sir."

Deliberately, Brian remained silent for a long moment, his eyes drilling into the top of Justin's head. "First of all... look at me." Once Justin had complied with his demand, Brian wondered if that had been such a good idea. Those fucking eyes... not to mention that set of perfectly proportioned lips, got him every time. Clearing his throat roughly, Brian growled, "Would you mind telling me why you didn't feel the need to report for work this morning?"

"I-I just needed some time, Warden." Justin didn't know what to say, or how to even say it. There was something so primitive in the warden's eyes. He had never felt so possessed in a single glance as he had when he'd just looked into those hazel eyes. They were mesmerizing to the point of all rational thought being immediately swept from his mind.

"Is this about the incident in the showers... or our discussion afterwards?" Brian prompted, deciding he was going to partially lay Justin's mind to rest.

Justin flushed, knowing they had to talk about it... but having hoped it wouldn't be quite yet. "More about our talk, Sir. I kind of expected such an incident in the showers... at least in my early days here."

"Perhaps you aren't as gullible as I originally thought." Brian nodded in approval of that assessment. "That's good to know. You not only need to toughen up, but you must be alert as well. Life has undergone a big change for you. If you don't adjust quickly your chances for surviving this are very slim."

"I understand that, Sir... and I am trying. Uhmmmm, regarding your offer-" Justin began, only to stop when the warden held up a hand to silence him.

Brian couldn't believe he was about to do this... especially in the knowledge that he knew he had Justin exactly where he wanted him – running head first into his well-laid trap... but suddenly he wanted so much more. "I've changed my mind, Justin."

Justin's jaw dropped down. "You don't want me anymore?"

A brow sharply arched. "Step behind my desk and feel my cock. You would know that NOT to be the case."

Eyes widening, Justin couldn't hold back a chuckle... one he wasn't certain he was supposed to release. As he looked back into the warden's intense gaze he was relieved to find he wasn't at the end of one of his menacing glares. "I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have laughed. I just didn't expect you to say that."

"It's fine, Justin. For the most part, if I am not disciplining you for breaking prison rules, I will allow you to speak freely. However, only when we are alone." Brian stared heatedly at him for a long moment, making certain Justin was understanding every word and evocative glance. "I have changed my mind regarding my ultimatum. I am going to protect you... no matter what happens between us on a more personal level." Brian's eyes moved over the slouching blond freely. "I think we both know it's going to happen, Justin. It's only a matter of time."

Justin didn't argue the warden's point. "May I ask why you changed your mind?"

Brian nodded. "Of course. My job is to keep this prison running in an orderly fashion. Protecting you is going to be vital in maintaining that order." He stood up from behind his desk, uncaring that he would soon prove how the blond's presence affected him, knowing the closer he walked towards him, the more his cock would awaken. Slowly, Brian advanced behind Justin's chair, his hands lowering to rest on the blond's shoulders. He rubbed them firmly, his fingers sinking deeply into his flesh. Lowering his head, he whispered into Justin's ear, "One thing doesn't change, Justin." Brian's lips brushed against Justin's ear, his breathing slightly increasing. "I still want you... badly. What those men wanted from you this morning is nothing in comparison to how badly I need to fuck you."

His hands gripped the sides of his chair, all in an effort not to reach out to the warden. Despite his fear of him, Justin knew he wanted him more than he'd ever wanted another man. He didn't think he could resist him for long... nor did he think the warden would allow it. "So... I-I uhhh don't understand then. Why are you withdrawing your earlier offer?"

Brian moved his mouth down the side of Justin's neck, knowing better than to capture those tempting lips now. He wouldn't be able to stop... and the boy clearly wasn't ready for all he wanted quite yet. "That's simple, Justin. I want you to come to me with the same painful desire you have instilled in me." He slid his hand down to brush against Justin's cock, smiling when he felt how surprisingly large the blond was. "Now that is a nice bonus," Brian huskily murmured, his hand opening and closing to squeeze it. "I will protect you, Justin... as much as I can. But... this remains separate. You will beg me for the pleasure I can give you. I swear that you will."

Justin moaned, knowing a part of him wanted to commence begging now. He wouldn't though. Time. He needed time to think this through. "It's just too much so fast, Sir. I need to think."

Reluctantly, but with understanding Brian backed away. "Yes. I get that." He returned to behind his desk, pausing to pull the tented slacks away from his engorged cock. He pierced Justin with a sharp, and encompassing gaze. "Don't play games with me... or make me wait too long. I do have a breaking point... particularly with you. Don't make me reach it."

"I'll try not to, Sir."

"You may have the morning off. I want you at the desk outside of my office immediately after lunch. There will be instructions there for you in the event I am either busy or not back from lunch myself. I don't want to send for you again." Brian's eyes pierced Justin's intently. "Do you understand me?"

Nodding emphatically, Justin answered, "Yes Sir. I do."

"Okay. I'll walk you back now." Standing from behind his desk, he moved forward, his hand grasping Justin's arm to forestall him. "Another warning to keep in mind – stay out of trouble for the remainder of the morning. As enticing as your ass is... I don't want to rescue it again today."

"I'll do my best, Sir." Justin almost smiled at his words, despite the warning he had felt a bit of warmth in the warden's voice. He was still frightened of this immensely powerful and assertive man... but he now respected him as well. The warden could have forced him to accept all that he wanted, but he hadn't. He could be mistaken, but he felt there was honor in this man that appeared so indifferent on the outside. One thing Justin felt for certain... he would continue to learn more about this complicated man. For the first time, he found himself looking forward to that discovery.

* * *

"Craig Taylor," the voice grumbled into the phone. This day had been filled with interruptions... ones that seemed would never end. He didn't need another. His finances were in total disarray. He had spent a small fortune in covering his tracks; now his business was suffering as a result.

An equally agitated voice came across the line. "Mr. Taylor, this isn't working out here. I need to come home... or you need to wire me more money."

"I told you not to call me!" Craig snarled, his footsteps carrying him quickly to slam his office door. "I gave you twenty-five thousand dollars two weeks ago. That should be enough for you to relocate and start over. You have a new identity in a different country. I am NOT going down because you suddenly got homesick!"

"This place is foreign to me. I don't know anyone!" He dragged a hand through his already disheveled hair. "What we did was wrong... no matter how fucked up your son may be."

Craig clenched his teeth in fury. "That disgusting little faggot is exactly where he should be. With any luck, prison will rid me of that problem!" He scowled, looking at the figures of his rapidly diminishing bank balance, grimly realizing he had most likely chosen the wrong man for the job. "I'll see what I can do and be in touch. Don't call me again... and remember this, Hobbs – if I go down, you come right with me."

He threw his phone back onto his desk, sweat breaking out on his brow. "Fuck," he swore, over and over again. Chris Hobbs needed to be brought under control. His son was in prison for killing him. If his involvement in the cover-up was revealed, he would be facing a prison sentence, and his disgusting son would be walking free. That was something that couldn't happen. Not now... or ever.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Michael scowled as he watched Justin pacing back and forth in their cell, his attention constantly pulled from the book he was trying to read. "Will you give it a rest!"

Justin jumped in surprise. "What?"

"You've been pacing the floor since you got back. Was your visit with the warden that bad?" Michael closed his book, sitting up on his bunk as he looked at Justin curiously. "Well?"

Shrugging, Justin answered, "Not bad really... just odd."

Michael snorted. "That really tells me a lot. Have you always been this communicative?"

"Pretty much." Justin smirked. "The warden gave me the morning off but wants me there after lunch. He confuses me. I think I've got him figured out, then wham – surprise!"

"There's your first mistake. Don't ever try to analyze him." Michael affixed a stern gaze on his new cell mate, for some reason not wanting anything bad to happen to him; yet realizing in this place, the kid would be lucky to survive. "If he ever thinks you're doing that... he'll fuck with you bad."

Justin nodded. "Yeah. I get that he likes to be the one to control the games he plays... and call the shots."

"Well, you'll be safe enough in his office. These ruffians won't dare mess with you there. It will be outside of there that you need to worry about," Michael needlessly told him.

He gave Michael a dubious look, not saying that he thought himself to be anything but safe in the warden's office. "Right. Look, I can't stand around here waiting. I'm gonna go the library and get something to read for later."

"Have you lost your mind, Justin?" Michael was instantly on his feet, his mouth agape as he stared at Justin.

"What's wrong with the library? It's not like I plan on strolling through the prison..."

Michael mentally counted from one to ten. "What's wrong with the library?" His voice was nothing short of a mimic. "Do you remember Casanova number two that found you shortly after your arrival? Let me remind you. The second man that had your ass in trouble after your arrival-"

Justin thought back, vaguely remembering the face... but the name eluding him. "Okay. I remember. What about him?"

"Ethan works in the library. You don't want more incidents so soon. Brian will fucking freak. Do you get that, Justin?" Michael demanded, determined to make this kid see sense... for all of their sakes.

Justin was halfway to his open cell door when he paused briefly to think about Michael's words. "I don't want any trouble, Michael. But... I don't see the harm in getting a book. I'll be in and out. It's almost lunchtime. Surely, I'll be safe that long."

"A lot you know. It only takes a few seconds for utter chaos to break loose. I thought you would know that by now," Michael grumbled, shaking his head as he watched Justin walking out, his instincts telling him this wasn't the best of ideas.

"I'll be fine, old Mother Hen. You worry too much." He shook his head, thinking this Michael was a far different one than he'd first met on his arrival. It was strange, but in a way, Justin thought they were almost friends.

Michael shook his head, gritting his teeth as he realized he was going to do what he never did. He had five months remaining on his sentence. All he wanted was to serve it in peace. This stubborn and clueless kid was challenging that at every turn. "Wait. I'll come with you."

Justin's steps stilled as he looked at Michael in surprise. "Coming with me? What happened to the man who didn't want to be involved in my drama?"

"Maybe I just want a front row seat to a train wreck about to happen..." Michael grumbled as he followed behind Justin, still in disbelief he was behaving so recklessly.

"Train wreck? Fuck. You're so melodramatic, Michael. It's just a library. We'll be fine..."

"There's no we in it, kid. I'll be fine. You on the other hand could be setting yourself up to be front and center for another round of the warden's wrath." He looked at him warningly, as they neared the corner that housed the library. "We can always turn back."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Five minutes. That's all."

"Famous last words," Michael mumbled under his breath. This was a huge mistake. Michael only hoped he was wrong. He had been here long enough to know his instincts usually served him well. Five minutes, Justin had said. If they got out of there that quickly they might be alright... but he didn't think that would be the case. Fresh, unprotected meat was about to enter a small and confined space. Thankfully, he had managed to make eye contact with Brandon when they rounded the corner. Michael knew Brian exceptionally well. Brandon was watching over Justin. No matter what Justin's true relationship might be with Brian, the blond had the most coveted role in the prison. Wanted and protected by Warden Kinney. Michael wondered if that positioning was good or bad. Either way, he had the feeling they would both find out soon.

* * *

Chief Jim Stockwell scowled at the intercom that had just relayed the incoming call. All he could think was – the fucking idiot! He had told him not to call him at work, and most assuredly not to call on the office phone. He knew it had to be important... or it had damned well better be! Of course, he couldn't accept the call. He couldn't have no known association to Craig Taylor. Quickly he relayed the refusal to his secretary. "Tell Mr. Taylor if this is to do with his son's appeal he should take that through the appropriate channels."

"He says it is a personal matter, Sir."

Clenching his teeth in fury and supreme annoyance at the man's stupidity, the Chief snapped, "I have no time for this today, Sally. Tell Mr. Taylor if he has a police matter to discuss with me he can make an appointment – just the same as anyone else." Not waiting for his secretary's reply, he ended the conversation knowing he had to handle this immediately before Craig did something infinitely more stupid. Unlocking his desk drawer, Stockwell retrieved a prepaid cell phone used for such emergencies. Taking brisk steps he stepped out of his office, ignoring all that tried to detain him, his focus on one thing... and one thing alone – dealing with Craig Taylor.

Once he was safe in his car, he flipped open the phone to call, cursing the day he had entered into this unholy alliance with this man. "What the fuck are you thinking, Taylor?"

"Chief Stockwell... I - I know I'm not supposed to call you at the office... but I didn't know what else to do," Craig stammered, dreading the fury he was bound to unleash in the Chief, yet knowing he had no choice but to warn him.

"Our business is final. There should be nothing left to discuss. Your repugnant son is incarcerated... and his victim is gone from our lives."

Craig groaned, knowing this wouldn't go well. "That's just the thing, Sir. Hobbs isn't quite gone."

"Explain that..." Stockwell growled vehemently.

"Hobbs is antsy. He's been calling me. I've given him money several times since the initial payment. He always wants more. Says it takes a lot of money to keep him safe in hiding." Craig breathed in and out deeply. "That's not the worst of it. I think he just wants to come back home... the United States at the very least."

"Well, he can't come back!" Stockwell exploded. "Your son's trial was big news here, Taylor. Hobbs would be recognized. I told you this plan was foolhardy and Hobbs was unreliable. I'd hazard a guess that he's feeling guilty too. Surprise me for once and tell me I'm wrong."

Craig swallowed, wishing more than anything that he could dispute that. "I can't. He shows all signs of being homesick, along with guilt-ridden. I just don't know what to do, Chief. I can't keep wiring him money. I am about to bankrupt myself."

"You are pathetic, Taylor." Jim Stockwell sneered in his disgust. "I'm not quite certain your son is the weaker of the Taylor men." Frowning as he gave the matter serious thought, he answered quickly, "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Get in contact with him and tell him you will get him the money. Explain to him that it will take a few days to gather up the funds he requires to make him more secure. This time you won't be wiring the funds. You'll be delivering them personally." His voice lowered to one of a cold and chilling whisper. "I think you know what needs to happen when you see him."

"A-are you saying what I think you are?" Craig's heart began to thunder in his chest at the mere thought of what he felt the Chief was implying.

A harsh series of expletives followed. "I don't need to spell it out, Taylor. I'm not going down for either you or Hobbs. I have a good career... one that I don't intend to lose. You fix this, or I swear Taylor – I will hang you both out to dry!"

* * *

Michael groaned as he spotted Justin's two lotharios making their way towards them. "I told you this was a bad idea..." he hissed under his breath.

"What?" Justin asked, his head jerking up at Michael's none so subtle warning. Justin shuddered in annoyance, yet finding no fear present for either man. "They are irritating... but nothing that can't be handled."

"Handled? The warden won't view it that way – if another incident erupts. Fuck!" Michael looked around nervously, hoping Brandon had followed them as he had urged him with a simple look. "I knew I shouldn't have come here!"

Justin finished selecting his book, snapping the volume shut as Ethan and Kip came closer. He looked at them with a bored and tired expression, ignoring Michael's panicked entreaties for them to leave. "What's up?" Justin's voice was nonchalant, his tone somber as he watched the two men warily.

Kip reached him first, his hand stretching out to slide along Justin's jaw. His eyes narrowed when Justin jerked out of his reach. "I can answer that with two words, Hot Stuff. I think my friend here would agree."

Michael snorted. "The two of you know you don't have a chance on your own, so you decided to double team him. Pathetic... both of you."

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Michael?" Ethan's voice was nasally and cold. "We can see that Justin makes it to lunch on time."

Kip moved in even closer, forcing Justin to retreat... purposely trapping him against the shelf of books; the aggression of his actions causing the other nearby prisoners to vacate the area. After the incident this morning, most didn't want to further incense the warden. He had surprisingly not enforced the lockdown that he had originally ordered. They all knew that could be changed in an instant. Kip pushed his hips into Justin's... smiling when he saw the fear suddenly enter Justin's eyes. "I think I found my lunch." He glanced towards a drooling Ethan. "What do you think, Ethan?"

"I agree. He has to taste better than anything on the menu." Ethan moved forward, pushing Michael out of his way, his hands reaching out to paw at Justin's body; leaving no doubt that he was working with Kip in this endeavor.

"You two are idiots. Don't you remember what happened this morning?" Michael warned them, yet upon looking at the lust-blown gaze in both men's eyes – rational thinking was not their reality.

Justin forced his spine to stiffen, his eyes moving back and forth between them, ice quickly forming in his veins. "Obviously they are idiots... or they wouldn't be attempting this now. I'd advise you both to back off now... if you know what's good for you."

"Threats from the newest little fish in our pond?" Kip shared a conspiratorial look with Ethan. "Perhaps he has some balls after all."

"I can't wait to see them..." Ethan lustily purred. His eyes slithered over Justin, before he finished, "Taste them too..."

Justin was about to tell them both to go to hell when a throat cleared behind them. He looked up to find his guard to be his rescuer. Initially he was thankful for that, before he began to think about Brandon's sudden arrival. It could be coincidental... or it could be very bad once again. His luck recently warned him it was most likely the latter.

Brandon sneered, seeing that he had arrived at precisely the right time. Any later and the warden's favorite new toy would have been in a very precarious situation. "I don't foresee that meal in your immediate future." He smiled when they both jumped in surprise. "Get lost..." he barked at them, laughing as they each scurried off, but not before giving Justin a couple of hungry, yet inquisitive glances.

"Thank you for following us, Brandon. This kid is nothing but trouble..." Michael grumbled, not admitting that he actually did like the boy.

"That he is, Michael. Go on into lunch. I'll take care of our rebellious youth..." Brandon returned, his eyes fully trained on the troublesome blond.

Justin swallowed. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, Sir. I just wanted to get a book. I'll just go along to lunch... then my work assignment as the warden instructed."

Brandon watched as Michael slipped away, knowing Michael understood the score... and that a change of plans was about to be effected. "The warden has changed his mind, Taylor. You are to get your book... then, you are to report directly to the warden's office. Your lunch will be served there today... as it will be everyday from here on out."

Groaning, Justin surmised, "The warden knows I'm in here... and that there was a problem?"

"I'm afraid so, Justin." A brief look of sympathy entered Brandon's eyes. "Not much passes the warden's scrutiny. Maybe it won't be so bad. There weren't any incidents this time."

"This time..." Justin murmured. "I think we both know with the warden there will be a bigger issue. It won't be a matter of nothing happening... it will be more of what could have happened."

Brandon nodded. "You're learning, Taylor."

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "Unfortunately not quickly enough."

* * *

Brian slammed his office door shut, his steps taking him to behind his desk, eyes biting into the monitor that showed Justin walking the path from the library and in the direction of his office. His hand slightly shook in rage at this boy's continued lack of common sense. At first he had thought Justin was trying to push him; yet after watching him at the library making his selection, he realized his visit there had been genuine. Brian knew he couldn't fault him for his actions, merely the timing of them. After the shower incident earlier in the morning, entering the library with only Michael by his side had been the height of stupidity. Before the boy began work today – he would more than understand that.

He pressed the button that would allow Brandon and Justin to enter, smiling coldly as Justin jumped at the clicking sound arriving before a knock could be administered. His eyes connected with Brandon's only briefly, in his look thanking his most trusted guard with another timely intervention. "Go to lunch, Brandon." His eyes icily assessed Justin's tense posture, putting his most troublesome prisoner at ease the last thing on his mind. "I'll handle this myself."

"As you wish, Sir." Brandon shook his head as he looked at Justin. The boy had been foolish again, but he understood it. A man went stir crazy in those cells without anything to do. He doubted Justin would find scintillating conversation from the likes of Michael Novotny... nor could he envision them ever having much in common. The boy needed something to distract him. He couldn't understand why Justin wasn't simply taking the easy way out. Brian was obviously becoming obsessed over him. Realistically, a claim needed to be staked. If not, protecting this boy or keeping him to himself would be next to impossible. He never questioned the warden's decisions... but this one was risky every way he looked at it.

Justin kept his head lowered, not looking as Brandon made his departure. He wished the guard had stayed. Not looking up, Justin stammered, "S-Sir... I'm sorry."

"Silence!" Brian thundered. "This is becoming a repetitive entrance for you, Taylor. I am so close to throwing you to the wolves. Perhaps that will restore order to my prison." Brian's eyes slithered over Justin's still form. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just let them have you? Without a doubt the riots would cease once the collective itch has been scratched."

Eyes widening, his head snapped up, hoping to determine if the warden was merely toying with him or not. He couldn't decipher anything in his cold, hard gaze. "Sir, you c-can't mean that. Nothing really happened in the library."

Brian stepped out from behind his desk, his nostrils flaring as anger overwhelmed him. He began to circle Justin like a menacing shark. "Nothing happened? You can't be that fucking clueless!" Brian felt no mercy as he watched the flinch that immediately assailed the boy. That was another problem. He was too damn sensitive and even more vulnerable. That didn't fit in this world. Such weakness would only lead to his own destruction – with or without his protection.

"I thought I would be safe. It was a quick stop on the way to lunch. Michael was even with me. I didn't know two of them would corner me..." Justin protested, trying to make the warden see he hadn't meant for anything bad to happen; yet seeing harsh accusation in the warden's eyes... telling him one thing only. The warden's mind was already made up.

"Michael..." Brian sneered. "You are pathetic, Taylor. He couldn't save himself let alone protect your tight little ass." Brian continued to stare Justin down, determined this time to show him the foolishness of his actions. "Let me draw you a picture. Michael was about to be incapacitated in one way or another. Next, Ethan would probably secure the library door. They wouldn't have long... but enough time to have their little private time with you. My guess is that Ethan would hold you down while Kip went at you first. Then, Kip would return the favor. They wouldn't care what they had to do to secure you quickly. Do you know what would happen when it was over?"

Justin knew he was expected to respond. It was all he could do not to be physically ill thinking of what those two men obviously had intended for him. "What?"

"Not only would you have crawled out of there with a bruised and possibly extremely damaged ass, word would get around. Two would turn into even more. Need I go on?"

Swallowing with difficulty, Justin shook his head. "No, Sir. I think I more than understand."

"Good," Brian growled. He continued to circle around his prisoner and prey. He scratched his chin thoughtfully, before he stopped to stand directly behind Justin, his eyes coming alive with hot fire as he took a close look at Justin's back angle... enticements even the loose prison garb couldn't hide from him. He placed his palm against the well-rounded curve of one ass cheek, a lustful smile on his lips as he felt the muscles quivering in response. "Undoubtedly a very nice ass... one worth fighting to acquire."

Justin moaned, uncertain if fear or desire overwhelmed him the most. There was something about this menacing, yet too mesmerizing man. He couldn't keep a clear head around him. As much as he feared the man that controlled this prison... his lust for him was only continuing to grow. Unable to resist, Justin bravely asked, "Are you speaking of the other prisoners... or more of yourself?"

A husky laugh emitted from the man that was rarely surprised. That was until this petite, and hot little blond entered his world. Brian slid his other arm around Justin's waist, yanking him back against him... his cock already beginning to prod at him through the layers of clothing that separated them. He reached down to knead Justin's rapidly expanding cock. His mouth lowered to lick and bite at Justin's neck, his fingers tweaking the tip of Justin's cock, a sensual smile of victory curving his lips following Justin's urgent moans. "I'm done with playing games with you. It's time to move things along..."

Justin's neck arched into Brian's mouth, his resistance gone now. "P-please... anything."

"Anything?" Brian purred, his tongue sliding up and down Justin's neck. "I like the sound of that. I do like that a lot."

Turning to face him, Justin gasped, "Kiss me, Sir. P-please."

"Kiss you?" Brian asked silkily. "Don't worry, Justin Taylor, I will be kissing you – all over. Before we start I need to hear you tell me that you're mine from this moment on. That you will do anything I ask. Can you do that, Justin? I will keep to my word and protect you. That was never really in question... however, I will do more. I will give you the most pleasure any man has ever had. All you have to do is give yourself completely to me."

Give himself completely to Warden Kinney? Could he do that? More to the point... could he even resist doing exactly that? Justin knew the answer. Whatever was happening between them, there was no denying his pull towards it. Right or wrong he wanted him. Realistically it was also his best chance for survival. Justin knew that wasn't at the heart of his decision. He wanted the warden... completely - whatever that ended up meaning for him. "Y-yes, Warden. I can do that."

Another growl followed, this one infinitely more predatory and feral. "Good boy. Your lessons begin now. Before you leave this office today you will know what it means to be mine. I do hope you're ready for that, Justin. Your reality has changed more than you can possibly imagine." Brian's voice lowered to a deep guttural purr. "Now close your eyes and take yourself to a better place. Think of the most sensual surroundings you can visualize. Once you are there I will kiss you. I am going to make you come from my kiss alone. Think you can handle that?"

Justin nodded vigorously. "Yes. I can handle it."

"Close your eyes and relax that hot body against me. I'll do the rest." Brian's breathing was ragged as he looked at the lips he would soon devour. Lips that he had obsessed about possessing. Ones he would in every way. Brian rubbed the pad of his thumb across Justin's full lips, his eyes smoldering as he watched them parting. "Beautiful..." Brian uncharacteristically whispered. Brian had no idea how long this desire would consume him... but he intended to be the only man fanning this blond's fire until it fully abated. The boy was his now... and he couldn't wait to completely savor him. As his lips lowered to crush Justin's beneath his own, Brian knew Justin's reality wouldn't be the only one's to change today. His inevitably had as well.

TBC

_**A/N: Okay, before scolding me for the ending point... keep in mind, a lot happened in this chapter. I hated spending so much 'Craig' time, but it needed to be done to progress things along, as well as providing the explanation how incompetent Craig managed to accomplish this major feat. I hadn't intended to get this far even in this installment... but I think the warden took control of my keyboard once again! It appears that he is still telling this story! Also, I will remind – I do not envision this as an actual depiction of prison life, merely the one I have created for our boys in this 'verse. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is greatly appreciated! *Hugsss***_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Things are moving along now. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated! :) **

**Chapter 10**

Chris made his descent from the airplane, knowing what he had to do... yet fearful of what the repercussions would be. As he progressed through the terminal, and the various security checkpoints, he displayed his passport; the guard having to state his name several times before it connected with him that he was talking to him. That was another thing. Fake ID. A fictitious name that didn't represent him well at all. He nodded, pocketing his passport and moving along, knowing his actions had to be raising suspicion... but with his papers all in order, they weren't seeking to detain him. Chris knew he was lucky. These days just a shifty stare could land a man directly into the office of airport security. Not the exact destination he had in mind.

He wasn't one hundred percent sure of where he was going. All he knew right now was that he had to come home. Back to Pittsburgh... where he belonged. Chris realized that fate could pay him a vicious blow here, but perhaps that wasn't the worse thing that could happen to him. His arrangement with the clearly deranged Craig Taylor had been wrong from the onset. He had known that, yet he played along. What he had never admitted to anyone, least of all himself was how much he had enjoyed those moments in the equipment room with Justin all those years ago. Chris had treated Justin with contempt every moment following that incident. He had never looked much at other guys... but he had been looking at Justin in class, in the halls, everywhere he had caught a glimpse of him, long before that day.

In the deepest recesses of his mind, Chris knew he had wanted Justin Taylor. Realizing that want, he had to fight back. It went against everything he was raised to be. Everything he himself wanted to be. So, he took Craig's offer without a second thought. Seeing that Justin was persecuted in another way seemed fitting enough – at least at the time. Now, regret constantly overwhelmed him. Initially, the thought of Justin in prison amused him. He had thought about how Justin would be forced to become someone's prison bitch. Chris was hateful enough at that time to hope it would be the most burly, vile man in residence. The more he had wandered in his own isolation, the more he realized how wrong that had been. Justin didn't deserve what his life was now.

Chris knew he was the only one that could set things right. His reappearance could start a chain of events that would free Justin from his prison. Did he feel guilty enough to take such a step? His life would undoubtedly be over then... not that he had much of one now. As he hailed the cab, and made his way into the heart of Pittsburgh, Chris knew he had big decisions to make. The easy way out would be to leave as quickly as he had arrived. That was the path the Chris of old would take. But now... he wasn't so sure. Being alone and vulnerable had opened his eyes to so many things. The fear in his heart was urging him to run, but the man that wanted to fully emerge told him to do what was right. Now that he was back home he knew he would have to decide quickly. This had went on too long, he told himself. One way or another, he would decide today.

* * *

Brian backed away just enough to run his hand up and down the front of Justin's ugly orange prison issue uniform, knowing what he would find beneath would be anything but unattractive. "Remove the shirt," he growled. "I want to touch your bare skin as I give you the kiss that will make your toes curl... the kiss that will make you cum in your pants."

Justin swallowed, his breathing quickening at the lust on the warden's face. He knew it was well reflected within his own eyes. Right or wrong, he wanted this man – here and now. There was no disputing what they were both doing broke so many rules, but he didn't care about that. Justin knew the warden didn't either. This moment had been pre-ordained from the first moment they had met. All their encounters had just been skirting around this issue. His fingers shakily began to complete his task, his eyes locked on the smoldering hazel ones that watched his every movement. Justin knew the warden was holding onto his control marginally. He couldn't help but sense it would snap very soon.

A lusty smile spread across Brian's face as he watched the pale, perfect flesh being revealed to him. His hand reached out to sweep along it, in this moment his deepest regret being that this discovery and subsequent exploration wasn't taking place in his own bed. More than ever, Brian realized he wanted this boy in a bed more than just about anything. Sadly, that was going to be hard to accomplish here. The cots that constituted a bed here weren't what he had in mind for all he wanted to do to this delectable blond. Unfortunately he would need to make do. Brian's fingers pinched at Justin's nipples, each one in turn, his voice raspy when he asked, "Tell me, Justin... do you enjoy nipple play?"

"I-uhhh, guess it depends on who's doing it." Justin moaned as he watched Brian's eyes lower to watch his own movements; hard, knowing fingers pinching and releasing the tender flesh.

Brian's thumbs pushed down against them, before tweaking them again – over and over. He licked his lips in anticipation of biting at them, knowing he was moments away from doing so. "How does it feel when I'm doing it?" Brian's voice turned guttural, his eyes burning in lust and torrential need. "Tell me, Justin... how does it feel?"

Justin began to pant, the thought immediately dawning on him that he would never survive this session. They had barely started and his cock was throbbing... leaking... begging for release. "F-feels good, Sir. A-amazing."

Brian moved his other hand down the front of Justin's pants, smirking devilishly when he felt the dampness placing a wet spot in his pants. "Yes, I do believe it does. Seems like you have a problem there, Mr. Taylor. I think you should remove those pants before I give you that special kiss I warned you about." Brian rolled his lips down, his eyes moving up and down his hot little prisoner, his words of practicality falling out easily, "We have to keep in mind that you need to return to your cell in these clothes. I wouldn't want anyone to notice anything out of the ordinary. Would you, Justin?"

Shaking his head back and forth, knowing he only wanted this form of attention from this man, he agreed, "No, I don't think I need to provoke further attention."

"Good boy," Brian purred. "You're learning." He leaned forward, his nose trailing through the slight bit of hair on Justin's chest, his mouth moving to latch upon one nipple... unable to wait to have a taste. He growled as the sweat rolled down Justin's chest and into his mouth. The masculine scent and taste that was all Justin inflaming him even more. He'd never desired a man as he did this one. Never had he broken so many rules during his tenure here. He didn't care about that any longer. All that mattered was having this boy... all of him. Finally he was going to have him. His tongue stabbed at the nipple that immediately responded to his relentless attention, no words spoken, the only sounds heard being the erratic breathing of both men.

Justin began to pant, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, wanting more than anything to touch the warden – Brian – but uncertain as to how he wanted to play this scene out. "I-I want..."

Brian chuckled huskily as his tongue trailed down Justin's chest, his mouth stopping just above the cut of Justin's pants. "I know exactly what you want! Take them off... now!"

He didn't need to be told again. His cock was throbbing, the need for release unlike any he'd ever known. "W-where do you want me?" Justin's voice was tremulous as he spoke, his eyes glazed with the want he felt for this incredibly beautiful man.

"Everywhere," Brian's voice was a mere rasp. "I want you everywhere. But... we'll start with that kiss. I think you remember what I told you about that."

Justin swallowed deeply. "I remember." How could he forget such a declaration. Brian was going to make him cum from his kiss alone. Those were words hard to forget. As full of need as he was right now, Justin didn't think it would take much. He couldn't wait to find out.

Brian crooked his finger, luring him closer. "Come here to me. Unbutton my shirt. Move those smooth hands over my chest. Make me want to ram my tongue into your mouth, the same way I will soon be slamming my cock in and out of your hot little ass."

"Ohhhh, fuck..." Justin barely breathed out as his fingers reached out to unbutton Brian's shirt, noticing for the first time that the warden had already discarded his jacket and tie. He had no clue when he'd done that, but now he could see them thrown negligently across his desk. He unbuttoned all the way down to the waistband of his slacks, keeping his eyes firmly on Brian's face as he pulled the shirt free, finishing his task in quick order.

"So efficient, Mr. Taylor." Brian's gaze was smoky as it moved over the blond he was moments from possessing. "Perhaps you will be even more useful around the office than I ever imagined."

Justin began to run his hands up and down the bronzed chest. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt the muscles ripple. Fuck. His first thoughts of this man had been right. He was a God. And this man wanted him so feverishly. Right now he thought himself to be the luckiest man in this prison... perhaps even in the entire state. He couldn't wait to experience the full package of belonging to Warden Kinney. His only concern was how he would feel when it ended. In a sudden moment of bravado, Justin rubbed his lower half against the warden's, a provocative smile curving his lips. "Was this what you wanted... Sir?"

A muscle jerked in Brian's jaw. "Suddenly a brave little fucker, aren't we? Well then, let's get on with it." Brian didn't say another word before his hands clasped tightly around Justin's hips, jerking him urgently forward, his mouth moving to take immediate possession. A growl emitted as soon as their breath entwined, his mouth widening to deepen the kiss without further delay. Brian's hands slid from Justin's hips to curve around the mounds of his luscious ass, his determination obvious to make him cum quickly. Sliding his tongue deeply into Justin's mouth, Brian moved his lips over Justin's with the most passionate intensity either man had ever experienced, both of them knowing this was no ordinary kiss. A connection was being forged. One neither of them would ever forget.

Unable to still his own movements, Justin's hips began to twitch as his tongue met Brian's, thrust for thrust. Nothing had ever felt so good or right. He didn't want it to ever end; yet the throb in his groin told him it would end soon. He knew Brian's earlier predictions were about to ring true. He was poised right over the edge. Just the right push and he would be spiraling over it. He had the feeling the man in his arms knew this well, and would make that a reality very soon.

Brian hummed into Justin's mouth, his tongue exploring every recess; much symbolic of how he planned to soon plunder the boy's ass. "Cum for me, Justin. Now..**.**" he demanded, his fingers continuing to knead Justin's ass, his fingers sliding into the crevice that would soon be nestling his throbbing cock. He pulled his mouth free to run it down Justin's neck, his lips closing around the blond's ear... his breathing heavy, as he whispered, "Forget where we are right now. Just close your eyes and know you are in the arms of a man that wants you more than any other has – ever. Imagine that and cum for me-"

Justin's neck arched back as Brian's words and touch pushed him completely over the edge. His hips jerked forward as he felt the warmth filling his briefs, his shallow breathing now changing to sharp and pained. "Ahhhhh. So good. So fucking good..."

"It's only going to get better." Brian looked at him thoughtfully, allowing him the briefest moment to still his jerky movements, before he reached out to run his thumb over Justin's lower lip. His voice was husky when he whispered, "Suck me, Justin. Show me how good that tempting little mouth will feel worshipping my cock." Tilting his head to the side, looking at Justin's lips with blatant lust in his eyes, he prodded him, "Come on. Show me, Justin. Right now..."

Needing no further urging, Justin dropped to his knees, his fingers going to quickly release Brian from the tight confines of his pants. "It would be my pleasure, Sir. In fact... I think it will be a pleasure for both of us."

Brian's fingers sunk into Justin's hair, urging his sweet mouth closer. "I don't doubt that for a moment."

* * *

"Chief, can you come over to my office please." When the Chief grumbled about a meeting downtown, Horvath became insistent. "This is important, Sir. You're going to want to see this."

"Fine. This had better be good," he snapped, standing up from behind his desk and walking down the short hallway that led to Sargent Horvath's office. He knocked on the door once, before stepping inside. Not giving the man seated in the chair across from the desk more than a passing glance, he demanded, "Well? What is it? I was on my way out."

Carl nodded to the man seated across from him, a man that now held his head in shame. "Chief Stockwell, I'd like you to meet the presumed dead Christopher Hobbs... amazingly alive and well."

"That's impossible," he sputtered, moving inside the room only after closing the door. "He's dead. There was a body. A young man went to prison."

"Granted there are unanswered questions, Sir. But... this is Chris Hobbs. I would recognize his face anywhere. I doubted it at first, but when he removed the disguise there wasn't any doubt." He looked at the Chief intently for a silent moment. "I don't have to tell you how many problems this raises. First of all being – an innocent young man is serving time for a crime never committed."

Stockwell looked at Hobbs cowering form, silently cursing Craig Taylor's name under his breath repetitively. He knew that alliance had been a mistake... he had always known that. Now, he had to find out how much Hobbs knew. If it was as Taylor said – only the two of them knew of his involvement. He wouldn't go down for this. There was only one solution... and it was one he had no problem in carrying out. Moving closer he looked at the young man analytically. Pathetic. Why couldn't he stay hidden? Weak-minded fool. "Tests will need to be conducted before we can bring this before the court." He slid a cold gaze over Chris Hobbs, determined to find out how much he knew – here and now. "If you are indeed Chris Hobbs, who has been helping you? Who set this up?"

Chris knew he had no choice but to offer full disclosure. In fact, that could help him. "It was Justin's father. Craig Taylor. He came to me with the plan and I went along with it."

Horvath looked at him incredulously. "Craig Taylor is an imbecile. He couldn't have done this on his own. What aren't you telling us?"

Stockwell shifted nervously, awaiting and fearing the same answer.

"He told me he had the rest under control. My only job was to go into hiding. I did that, and asked for money when I needed it. He stopped sending it so often, and I needed more." Chris dragged a hand through his hair. "I just couldn't take it any longer. I had to come home. I-I just couldn't live like this any longer." Chris broke down into tears in front of the two officers, despising his weakness... but the stress of the ordeal finally taking him over. "I-I'm so sorry for my part in this."

Horvath snorted. "Not as sorry as Justin Taylor probably feels right now sitting in a prison for a crime never committed!"

Chief Stockwell breathed in a deep sigh of relief. This kid obviously knew nothing. He didn't matter. Craig Taylor on the other hand knew too much, and had to be silenced. He pierced Horvath with a sharp gaze. "Make sure you follow procedure on this. I don't want him or Craig Taylor falling through the cracks. I'll set up the DNA tests to verify his identity. Then, we'll proceed."

Horvath smiled and nodded. "I'll handle it, Sir." This was a good day in his eyes. He had never felt right about the trial and conviction of Justin Taylor. Now, it looked like justice would truly be served and an innocent man would be vindicated. These were the days he loved being a cop.

* * *

Craig sat in his parked car just in front of an abandoned warehouse in the more seedy part of town. He didn't like meeting Chief Stockwell here... but he was holding all the cards. What choice did he really have? He needed the money Stockwell was going to give him to keep Hobbs silent. He wasn't comfortable with the urgency of this meeting, but his choices now were limited. Not only did he need to keep the Chief supportive, he needed to keep Chris Hobbs far from Pittsburgh.

Glancing in his rearview mirror, he saw Stockwell parking and stepping from his car. The Chief's footsteps moved quickly towards him; with his window cracked open, the only sound he could hear over the screeching seagulls swimming over the nearby river. He rolled the window down further, peering out at the Chief uncertainly. "I'm not sure about the safety of this meeting place, Sir."

"Don't be such a pansy, Craig. I'm the fucking Chief of Police." He jerked his head towards the riverfront, telling him, "Let's walk. There's something we need to discuss."

Craig rolled up his window, locking the car, before he moved along beside him. "You brought the money?"

Stockwell patted his inside pocket. "Right here. First, we need to settle a couple of things."

Nodding, Craig told him, "I know you want me to deliver it personally... and make certain Hobbs remains silent."

"Makes sense, doesn't it?" Stockwell stopped walking, turning to look around the perimeter, making certain they were truly alone. "I have a question for you, Craig. And... I expect a truthful answer."

Frowning, wondering why Stockwell would doubt his sincerity now, he asked, "What is it?"

"Does Hobbs have any indication of who has been helping you?"

Shaking his head, Craig commented wryly, "Chris Hobbs isn't smart enough to look too deeply into things. I merely told him I had some well connected friends."

"Friends..." he sneered. "I don't think so, Taylor. Yet, thank you for that information. It makes ending our association much easier." Stockwell reached into his pocket to retrieve an untraceable firearm, at least one that couldn't be traced to him personally.

Eyes widening, Craig gasped in his awareness and dismay, "What are you talking about? I'm handling this for you... for us. There's no need for this-"

"On the contrary, Craig. You see I just had an interesting visitor at the precinct a short while ago." He glanced around, making certain there were no curious eyes or ears present, before he continued, "It seems Chris Hobbs has miraculously arrived in Pittsburgh and found my precinct preparing to do the right thing. So, being that he knows nothing about me, it makes it a simple enough progression to just end our little alliance."

Craig began to plead, quickly seeing his death in the other man's eyes. "You don't need to do this. Hobbs doesn't know about you. No one does. I will never divulge that."

Stockwell laughed coldly. "You are weak, Taylor. If you go to trial you will sing like a canary. I can't allow that to happen. Sorry." He smiled at him reassuringly. "Look on the bright side. A wrong we committed together will soon be righted. Feel peace in knowing your son will soon be a free man." Stockwell laughed as the knowledge of that statement filled Craig's eyes with rage. Even in his impending death, this man still wanted his son to suffer. Queer or not, this father was the most pathetic of any he'd ever seen. He didn't listen to another pleading word as his finger pulled the trigger three times until Craig Taylor slumped to the ground, his body no longer breathing.

Glancing out towards the river, he debated on pushing his body into it; shrugging his indifference to Craig's continued fate, he pocketed the weapon that would soon be disposed of, deciding he wouldn't pollute his waters with the likes of Craig Taylor. He found it fitting his body be left to the vultures. Basically what he had done to his own son. As much as he hated queers, and it was a well known fact that he did, what this man had done to his child was reprehensible. Getting involved in this had been the biggest mistake he'd ever made. One that could have cost him dearly. Now, that was over and he could assist the wheels of justice.

He laughed as he made his way back to his car. This was the best possible endings for Chief Jim Stockwell. Justin Taylor's vindication would make him a hero, at least in the gay community. An almost hysterical fit of laughter assailed him as he realized there could be no greater irony than that.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Again, I give the reminder - I do not imagine by any stretch of the imagination this being an accurate depiction of prison life. I apologize for the length in between updates. I am hoping the next one won't take nearly as long. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Brian's fingers cupped the back of Justin's neck as his mouth went to work on his cock. His head arched back in frustrated torment when the boy's mouth backed off, only to teasingly run hot stripes with his tongue against his throbbing cock. Brian growled when Justin's lips took in just the head of his cock, his tongue stabbing voraciously into the leaking slit. He grasped the back of Justin's head, tugging on it impatiently... intent on the teasing and provocative blond looking upon the lust and aggravation he was quickly instilling within him.

Justin arched a brow, for some reason feeling safe enough to tease the warden – at least in the here and now. He knew the power between them was greatly unbalanced... but here in these more intimate moments, Justin almost felt as if he could relax and just be himself. If that turned out to be a mistaken assumption, Justin knew he would be made to realize that very quickly. "Do you like that – Sir?"

"Teasing little fucker," Brian snarled. "In case it had slipped your notice, we don't have a lot of time here. Lunch hour has passed and we could be interrupted at any time. I would prefer to get at least this part of our encounter resolved before the first interruption occurs."

"The door is locked, Warden. But... I don't want to displease you. I'd never want to do that." Justin licked his lips, his eyes smoky when he stared into the savage gaze of the man that controlled all aspects of his current fate. "That really wouldn't be in my best interest."

"No, it wouldn't. Where did my scared little fish go?" Brian hissed, his fingers reaching down to roughly stroke along Justin's lips. "Now, get back to work, Taylor. I want to see exactly what those lips can do. It's my intention to still have time to make use of that ass that has been enticing the rest of the inmates, not to mention what it's been doing to _me_... Being denied that today wouldn't be in anyone's best interest..."

Justin groaned, his thoughts quickly imagining how Brian – the warden – would feel slamming into him. He knew there wouldn't be anything gentle in the warden's possession. He didn't want that either. Nothing had ever made him feel hotter than the primal, and almost obsessive looks Brian constantly cast upon him. The warden could undoubtedly have any man he wanted – inside and outside of these walls. That he wanted him this badly to break so many rules, run a larger number of risks than even he could probably comprehend... Justin felt his cock thicken and his heart thunder in his chest. He wanted Warden Kinney... and interruptions withstanding, nothing would stop him from succumbing to Brian's ruthless seduction. Nothing.

"Well? I'm waiting..." Brian's breath came in and out sharply. "Don't tell me that little Justin has lost his nerve... or worse yet – his know how on how to suck the big, bad cock is suddenly lacking?"

Knowing now wasn't the time to show his spirit and mouth off, Justin did the complete opposite. No words were spoken, not a sound heard except for Brian's surprised gasp when in the next instant, Justin engulfed his cock down to the root, his hands closing around Brian's hips to assist in him thrusting in and out of his mouth. Justin began to hum and moan around Brian's cock. He felt so good... tasted even better. The droplets of pre-cum that had already hit his throat only making him hunger for more. There wasn't a doubt that this man was perfect in every way. As much as his arrogance annoyed and petrified him at times – it was also hot as hell. Everything about this man exemplified power and confidence. Justin wanted him more each moment he spent with him. He couldn't imagine a time when he wouldn't want this overwhelming man that was simply larger than life.

"Nice move," Brian growled, his teeth clenching as he gave himself over to the feeling of Justin working his cock deep into his throat. The boy was good. He'd known from the start that Justin would be a natural at sucking cock. As much as he didn't do repetitive encounters, Brian knew when this afternoon was finished – he would be far from done with exploring him. His hips began to piston deeper into Justin's throat, a grunt of approval resounding that Justin was handling the size of him so well. This little blond boy was perfect. He couldn't fathom how he had committed the act of violence that placed him here. He derived that every man had a breaking point. All that mattered now was that this delicious temptation was captured in his domain. Brian had no intention of allowing any of the other inmates to sully the beauty and perfection of Justin Taylor.

Justin smiled as much as he could with his mouth filled with Brian's thrusting cock, elated that he could succeed in surprising this man. He groaned as he felt the steady thrust in conjunction with his sucking. Justin could only imagine how thorough and intensely the warden must fuck. It would probably take every effort not to scream incessantly when Brian began pounding into him. He couldn't wait for that much longer. Justin was fairly certain Brian felt the same.

Brian grasped Justin's face in between his hands, watching as his cock drove in and out of Justin's hungry mouth. He growled savagely. "That's it. Suck me good. I want to fuck you, Justin. Soon. I want to fuck you deep and hard..."

Justin moaned, increasing his ministrations, knowing he wanted nothing more than to feel Brian's cock ramming deep into him. He hummed around the head of Brian's cock, his tongue lapping as he sucked, his throat quick to swallow the bursts that began to spurt relentlessly inside. He tasted so fucking good, Justin thought. A cock had never felt so good claiming his mouth as the warden's had. He had never been into possessive men, but Justin decided that had all changed now. He loved that savage need that entered Brian's eyes when he looked at him; the feeling that assailed him each time Brian came near him, whether he touched him or not, unlike anything he had ever known. His lips slowly sliding off of him in a soft pop, Justin looked up at his captor... lust clearly blazing in his own eyes.

"Stand up," Brian demanded gutturally. "Press that hot body up against me and let me feel you." Brian's eyes darkened as he watched Justin standing to his full height. His voice dropped to a husky pitch. "Do you know what happens next?"

Swallowing with difficulty, yet moving to press his lower body against Brian's, their cocks quickly responding to the other, Justin achingly answered, "You're going to fuck me?"

"Yes Justin." Brian's nostrils flared as the scent of sex flowed between them... a scent that he planned to expand on very soon. "I am going to fuck you so hard, Taylor. So hard that you will feel my cock moving inside your ass long after we've parted later."

Justin moaned. "I want that, Sir. I really want that. I hope I feel you all night long."

Brian rolled his lips under, a look of regret coming and going from his eyes. "I can't deny wishing that it would be in my bed. The experience would be so different."

Nodding his head, Justin agreed. "I know. My circumstances limit so many things."

Reaching a hand up to forestall Justin belaboring the point of his incarceration, wanting nothing to take away from this much awaited encounter, Brian scowled when he heard the knock at his door. "Fuck," he hissed under his breath. He silenced Justin with a look, whispering to him unconvincingly, "Perhaps they'll go away."

Justin raised a dubious brow, already moving away to slip back into his prison uniform. When the knock sounded again much more forcefully, Justin looked to find the warden hastily restoring his own clothing. "It appears they really need to see you."

Brian dragged a hand through his hair, his anger elevating that they had been interrupted, but not altogether surprised. His eyes shot daggers at the door when the knocking sounded again. "Just a damned minute!" he hissed. Looking towards Justin, he told him, "You can clean up in my bathroom. In fact, I will join you there when I'm finished."

A smirk crossed Justin's lips. "I'll be waiting... Sir."

"Be sure that you are," Brian growled, his eyes following Justin's retreating ass with a hungry, and a much wanting stare. He straightened his clothing as much as it was going to be for now before brusquely striding to the door. Whoever was on the other side had better have a dire emergency. Opening the door, he scowled to see Brandon on the other side, a tense expression on his face. Brian slightly sneered. He had every reason to be tense for what he had just interrupted. "What the fuck do you want? You knew that I wasn't to be interrupted – for any reason!"

"I know that, Warden. I didn't have a choice. Dr. Bruckner has been trying to call you for the past half-hour, and he sent me here for you." Brandon visibly recoiled from the anger in Brian's gaze. He knew exactly what had been going on in here. Regardless of the fact that he had already known... the scent in the air was permeating. It was probably for the best that one of the prisoners hadn't been the one to enter the office before him. One thing was clear, though. The warden hadn't been finished. There was an edge about him that was even more harsh than earlier. Whatever part of the itch he had scratched... he was far from satisfied. In a way it was amusing to watch him squirm... but in another, it was infinitely disconcerting to have the aggressive warden set so far on edge.

Brian swore beneath his breath. "There hasn't been anyone in the outer office to answer calls. I'll go see Dr. Bruckner now." He looked back in the direction of his bathroom, pissed beyond belief that he had been thwarted in enjoying his full meal. "Taylor is in my bathroom. I want you to escort him back to his cell. Make sure he stays there. I don't want any incidents today... nor do I want him staying in my office alone."

Brandon nodded, knowing now was the time to be the most pacifying to Warden Kinney. He was frustrated... and obviously far from calm. Whatever the good doctor wanted, he could only hope it was important. "I'll see to it, Sir... and keep a close eye on his cell."

"Thank you, Brandon." Brian quickly slid into his jacket, his weapon safely holstered beneath. He stepped from the office without a backwards glance. The last thing he wanted to do was look back into the direction that he knew Justin had been waiting. He cursed avidly as his steps carried him to Ben's office. This had better be a dire emergency. If it was not, Ben would quickly feel the heat of his wrath. When he reached Ben's door, he nodded to the guard attending the outer office, before knocking once and entering without a word of acknowledgment being issued.

Ben rolled his eyes, as always finding his boss' decorum less than appropriate. But... what could he say? Brian ran the show here. And... he did so extremely well. "Do come in, Warden."

"Now isn't the time for flippant, Benjamin." He took a seat from across the desk, his brow arching expectantly. "I don't have time for this shit now."

There wasn't a doubt in Ben's mind exactly what Brian had been doing. Unfortunately, his pursuit of Justin had been anything but discreet. In addition to the fact that they had both been absent for the past hour. It didn't take much to figure out precisely what had been going on. "I'll be quick then. There was a news report of a murder in Pittsburgh. I investigated it when I found out the identity. And... what I found out then was even more staggering."

"Can you tell me without all the unnecessary build-up?" Brian glanced at his watch, becoming more and more irritated.

"I'm trying to ease you into this, Brian." Ben wasn't sure how Brian would take this news. As much as it was wonderful for Justin... he wasn't certain Brian would feel the same. That would be extremely selfish of Brian, and it really wasn't like him to wish such bad things on an innocent man; but, Brian's responses to young Justin had been anything but normal. Not to mention the increased danger it would place Justin in should the news become known throughout the prison. "Craig Taylor, Justin's father was just murdered a short while ago."

"Unfortunate," Brian replied blandly.

"There's more," Ben mumbled, finding Brian's lack of sympathy less than endearing.

Brian inclined his head, waiting for him to finish his story. "Generally there is."

"I spoke to Horvath to get the full story. This is off the record, of course, and for Justin's personal safety it must stay in this room-"

"Just get to the fucking point!" Brian snapped, standing to his feet, instinctively feeling this was about to make his life much more difficult.

Ben sighed. "They are awaiting DNA testing, but all evidence points to Justin Taylor being innocent and vindicated soon. If the matter gets pushed as quickly as Horvath thought it might... Justin could be a free man within the week. Perhaps even sooner." He stared at the impassive look on Brian's face, knowing the warden and the man were even more conflicted now. "I don't need to tell you the havoc that will ensue should the other inmates realize their favorite new 'eye candy' is about to be released."

"Fuck," Brian snarled, at this moment feeling more the disciplinary leader than the man that desired the inmate in question. It was decision time here... and one he didn't want to make. All in all it was the only solution. "Move Taylor into solitary confinement. It's the only way to keep him safe, and the prison from erupting into constant riots. In the meantime, I will inform Justin of his father's death."

"Brian... wouldn't a single cell environment be good enough?" Ben asked, uncertain how Justin would react to being thrown in the hole for what could equate to a week or more.

"You know as well as I do that they can still get to him there. I won't have my prison exploding into chaos, Ben. That is our primary objective now."

Nodding, Ben agreed with that. "Yes, it is. Justin will most likely be gone soon, and the prison must continue to run efficiently." He looked at Brian sympathetically, knowing him so very well. This wasn't easy on him as either the man or the warden. Whether Brian wanted to face it or not, he was growing feelings for Justin Taylor. This could have a permanent blow on their developing personal relationship. As Brian moved toward the door, the tension in his back more that apparent, Ben told him, "He's very sensitive, Brian. He may never forgive you."

"I know that, Ben." He looked back towards his friend and colleague, a brief flicker of emotion warming his eyes. "I have to protect him... and my bottom line - I have to do what's best for the prison. No matter how Justin feels about my methods. I have to do what allows him to walk out of here alive."

As Brian went back to his office and prepared to give Justin the news, he hoped that the boy would understand his position... but he realized that was expecting too much. Perhaps in time he would understand... but for now the isolation would torment him. If Justin was to be released, Brian only hoped it happened quickly. Not only for Justin's sake... but for all of them. Once he was free, he would find a way to make amends.

The setting wouldnt change anything, Brian told himself. It wouldn't be over between him and Justin until he decided it was finished. As Brian visualized how Justin would look spread out on his bed, he decided it might not be over for a very long time.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sargeant Horvath, you wanted to see me?" Jennifer Taylor peeked her head into the obviously busy police sargeant's office, her eyes taking in the scattered pieces of paper and files across his desk.

Carl nodded, brusquely motioning her forward. "Yes, please. Have a seat Mrs. Taylor. I apologize for calling you down here at what must be such a difficult time."

"It's not a problem, Sargeant. And... please call me, Jennifer." Sitting across from his desk, she looked at the Sargeant anxiously. She could clearly remember when the police had been investigating Chris Hobbs' death. Everyone had been so accusatory, but not Sargeant Horvath. He had always given the impression that he believed in Justin. But... the evidence had been overwhelming and a trial conducted in a community that resented gays hadn't gone well for Justin. That was in the past now. All any of them could do was wait for this ridiculous sentence to be over, that and hope for a miracle. She wasn't one that subscribed to such a positive outlook. Life hadn't given her much reason.

"Jennifer, I have come into some information." Carl sighed deeply. As much as he was thrilled that justice would soon be served in the case of Justin Taylor, he hated that it had been so miscarried in the first place. "It's my suggestion, off the record, that you get your attorney working on it right away."

"My attorney? Is this to do with Craig's death? I assure you that I have had no contact with him for some time. His current girlfriend could assist you more." Jennifer bristled slightly. Was the Sargeant accusing her of some kind of involvement in Craig's death? It was the most preposterous of ideas. They had been divorced for several years now. She couldn't tolerate her ex-husband... but she had no reason to kill him.

Carl held up a hand, shaking his head emphatically back and forth. "Not at all. It has just been released that your ex-husband has been murdered, but it appears as if it was a robbery. The reason I have called you is about Justin."

"Justin? What does my son have to do with this?" Jennifer demanded, her irritation quickly rising.

"I didn't call you in regarding your ex-husband's death. New evidence has surfaced that could exonerate your son..."

Jennifer's eyes became wide with disbelief. "Exonerate? How is this possible? Justin was convicted."

"I shouldn't even be advising you of this before the official DNA results return, but Chief Stockwell is convinced of what we'll find... as am I." He took in a deep breath, knowing how irate this woman would be when she realized her son had been so falsely accused. He didn't blame her for one minute. "We have a man in custody claiming to be Chris Hobbs. If the results corroborate this, proceedings will be instigated to have your son vindicated."

"I can settle this now!" Jennifer angrily stood to her feet. "Place this man in a lineup. I could identify that son-of-a-bitch anywhere!"

Carl took in a deep breath, exhaling just as quickly. "Mrs. Taylor, please remain calm. We are doing all that we can to expedite matters. The chief is overseeing this personally. He doesn't want any mistakes. It's in Justin's best interest that everything is handled through proper channels. If all goes well he could be out within a week."

"A week?" Jennifer asked, her jaw dropping down in surprise. "Since when does a case get on the court docket so quickly?"

"The chief wants to resolve this quickly... but without violating any procedures." Carl looked at her pointedly. "I'm sure you want the same, Ma'am..."

Jennifer nodded forcefully. "Yes, of course. I don't want any mistakes either. I will contact Justin's attorney immediately... and Justin at the prison."

"Mrs. Taylor, with all due respect I think you should stay away from the prison. Justin's been doing fine so far, this doesn't need to get inside those walls." Carl didn't want to get vulgar with a woman that was obviously very much a lady... but he knew her idea was a very bad one, at least for Justin.

"I don't understand, Sargent. Justin has a right to know what's going on. It would give him peace of mind..."

Carl realized he would need to be blunt. If it made her see reason, a bit of awkwardness would be acceptable by him. "I can't tell you what has been going on in that prison, but I do know one thing, Mrs. Taylor – Justin is a young man, some could even say boyish. The men that he is incarcerated with probably look at him in a certain way, if you catch my meaning. Now, he hasn't been in there that long yet, so they are probably just sniffing around him a bit... but if word gets out that someone like him is about to be released, let me just say this – he's going to have some big problems."

Jennifer flushed in embarrassment. "I hadn't thought of that. Okay. I'll do it your way. I don't want Justin to suffer any more than he has already."

Carl held back a grimace following her accusatory glare. He clearly could understand her point of view. The system had fucked up. How it had happened remained a mystery, but that didn't matter to Justin Taylor's mother. All she knew right now was that her son was serving a crime in a prison filled with hardened criminals... a crime that he hadn't even committed. It doesn't get more cut and dry than that. "I'll be in touch if I hear anything else... but best ballpark guess is a week. We'll have the official DNA test back in a few days. What we have done here in the lab isn't as intensive as that will be."

"I understand. Thank you, Sargeant Horvath." Jennifer looked on him in kindness for a moment. "I do remember when you were investigating this case. You were kind to my son. I haven't forgotten that."

"Off the record, I never believed Justin was guilty... but my hands were tied." Carl's eyes were filled with regret, and hope at the same time. "Just hold on a short while longer. I have a feeling you'll have him back soon."

Jennifer smiled tremulously. "That's the best news I've had in a long time. A week is such a short amount of time... but I have a feeling it will feel like the longest of my life."

Carl nodded in total agreement of that. The Chief would probably frown on him giving this information to Justin's mother before the official DNA tests returned, but he felt it was the right thing to do. The system had fucked up that boy's life... and in his mind, the sooner they began the process of it being righted the better.

* * *

"Would you mind repeating that, Sir?" Justin asked, his eyes looking at the warden in utter disbelief.

"I have been informed that your father has been killed. Apparently he was murdered." Brian watched him closely, looking for any sort of response... astounded that all he found was a blank stare.

Justin snorted. "Apparently he pissed off someone else."

"That's your response?" Brian asked him. "I can set you up with Dr. Bruckner if you would like to speak to him professionally."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Warden. I wasn't very close to my father." Justin remained impersonal to the warden, strangely confused that he had a guard in the room with them. He never had a guard with them. There was more going on that the death of his father. Justin remained motionless as he waited to hear what was next.

Brian arched a brow. "That appears obvious." Justin was taking the news far better than he could have ever hoped or expected. Nothing ever went according to plan regarding this young man. He couldn't even hazard a guess how this next part would go; for him what would be the most difficult part.

"Was there something else you wanted to discuss with me, Sir?" Justin's eyes flickered back between the warden and his guard, his eyes not missing the secretive look that passed between them.

"Yes. I'm afraid there is." Brian paced back and forth in front of his desk, tapping the side of his face thoughtfully... realizing much was at stake in what would happen next. Only he and Ben knew that Justin would be released soon. He didn't trust that information among any of his staff, not even his most trusted guard. This had to be played out to perfection. It wasn't only essential for the smooth running of the prison, but for Justin's own safety as well. "I'm afraid I will need to make some changes in your cell accommodations. Effective immediately."

Brandon looked towards the warden inquiringly, frowning when Brian's gaze remained fixated on Justin. New accommodations, he thought? That would explain why he was in this meeting. Warden Kinney never had an audience when he had a meeting with this particular inmate. That had been a constant since his arrival. Something was going on here. Whatever it was, he had the feeling it didn't bode well for the young prisoner.

"You're moving me? But why, Sir? I haven't been having any problems with Michael..." Justin began his ramble, immediately stilling his speech when that cold look entered the warden's eyes. That look that he hadn't been on the receiving end of recently, and one he had hoped never to see again... all to find his hopes dashed here and now.

"Silence! I have warned you about questioning my decisions, Taylor. As much as I sympathize with the fact that you just lost your father... whether estranged or not, I cannot allow you to continue to place this prison at risk!" Brian's eyes narrowed when he saw Justin opening his mouth to speak, quickly realizing his fear wasn't enough to keep him silent today. "You will not speak until I'm finished." Brian looked at him sharply. "Nod if you understand!"

Forcing himself not to shed tears at the harshness of the warden's tone, the same man that had only hours ago been on the verge of becoming his lover, Justin nodded with a jerk, his eyes downcast as he tried to regain a sense of both understanding and control. This treatment hurt him more than he wanted to acknowledge. He hadn't done anything to incite it. And... to make matters worse, it all came on the heels of the warden telling him of his father's death. It didn't matter how Justin was projecting his feelings regarding that news. Brian's handling on him now was nothing short of cruel. He felt like such a fool.

"I'll make this short and simple, and have you headed to your new home." Brian lifted his eyes briefly to meet Brandon's, giving him a silencing glare as he spoke. "Circumstances have made it so I will be out of the prison for the next few days. I am the only reason that the attacks against you have remained under control. I can only do so much. With my absence it will only escalate... and I can't allow that to happen."

Justin looked up at that moment, uncertain of where he was leading. Was the warden placing him in lockdown? When Warden Kinney looked away from him, a flicker of regret briefly flickering in his eyes, Justin realized this was about to get much worse.

"My primary responsibility is to see to the safety of each prisoner, and that the prison runs in an orderly, controlled manner. Rumors have reached my ears that a major attack on you will be enlisted over the weekend. My solution will rectify that immediately." Brian looked at Justin with a face carved from stone, unyielding and filled with determination. "For the immediate future the temptation that you represent to these men will be resolved in the only way that will be effective in this environment."

Brandon swallowed, knowing exactly what this meant. He wasn't certain why he hadn't learned of such a threat... but that it existed didn't really surprise him. Justin Taylor was far from the ordinary inmate. He was an enticement many would risk the ease of their daily lives in here to acquire. It had already happened on numerous occasions. Brandon knew that had probably only been the beginning. He had been dreading the weekends since Justin had arrived. The incidents would increase without the warden's presence. As much as he knew Brian was doing what was best for the prison, and for the well being of this particular inmate, he doubted Justin would see it that way. The warden's pursuit of Justin would definitely be at a standstill now.

Justin remained silent knowing he wasn't going to like what followed. A silence prevailed in the room following the warden's slightly ominous statement. He wasn't about to fall into that trap and ask any questions. They had been down this road many times now. His head was swimming with everything that he had been hit with during such a short span of time. He didn't need any further displays of the warden's wrath. At least not right now.

"My solution is radical, and one that isn't subject for debate." Brian's nostrils flared as he looked down at Justin. This was the point in which the boy would truly recoil from him. He had no other choice. Justin couldn't know of his impending release... at least not yet. When the time for his day in court drew closer he would look at that again. He couldn't risk Justin letting it slip to the wrong guard, or even to anyone and having it overheard. He had to play this close to the vest. Only he and Ben would know. For Justin's safety it had to be this way. Brian faced his most appealing, yet most dangerous prisoner in many ways with a cold uncompromising stare.

"Mr. Taylor, you are being placed in solitary confinement for the course of the weekend. I will determine when I return if it is to be extended." Brian didn't look away from the shock or hurt he clearly read on Justin's face. This was another aspect that still hadn't improved. Justin was entirely too damned sensitive. He gave away much with his open expressions. That was another reason he had to make this decision. The boy was just too fucking vulnerable... on every possible level.

Justin didn't speak a word. Everything he had to say was clearly displayed by the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. He cursed the tears that fell, at this moment hating more than anything that this uncaring man continued to see his weaknesses. Solitary confinement. It had come down to this. What had begun as a beautiful start to the afternoon earlier had ended in a chaotic nightmare. One that he knew would endure and only intensify until his isolation was ended.

Brian forced himself to look away from the new look he saw in Justin's eyes. The hurt turned to anger, ending in contempt. Ben had warned him, and he knew it to be true then. Justin wouldn't forgive him easily. Brian only hoped in time he would understand... but that day would be a long time away. Strangely he met compassion in Brandon's eyes. Despite the fact that Brandon didn't know the true reason behind his actions, he was loyal and supported him. When this was over he would need to see that he was rewarded. During Justin's entire stay here, Brandon had been an asset in many ways. If not for him, Justin's reality could be much different.

Not sparing Justin another glance, Brian assertively told Brandon, "Take him now. Your assignment will be changed as well. From here on out I want you down at solitary."

Brandon's eyes widened. This was serious. "Yes Warden." He looked towards a defeated Justin slumped in his chair. "Let's go, Taylor."

Justin stood from his seat, knowing he had no choice but to obey. His eyes shot daggers of hurt and anger at the impassive warden. In one telling glance Justin told him he would never touch him again unless it was done by force. Despite the actions the warden was taking now, Justin knew he would never cross that line. It was over for them. And... right at this moment, he couldn't be more glad.

Brian watched as Justin was led away, knowing he could attempt to smooth things over... yet fearing the risks of such a reckless action. A week wasn't such a long time, he told himself. Granted it would be interminable for Justin in solitary confinement... but the bottom line – Justin would walk out of here in one piece, and not the victim of vicious and violent acts. When they were on the outside he would make him understand. Until then, Justin would be safe. That was the only thing that mattered now.

TBC

**A/N: Once again, I do not view this as a correct depiction of prison life, nor the judicial system as a whole. These are just events that benefit the smooth flow and progression of my story. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are appreciated! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Justin sat on the small cot that wasn't large enough to be classified as a bunk. He shook his head in grim acceptance of his new and more isolated surroundings. There was nothing here. A makeshift bed fashioned from a small mattress, a window elevated high above that couldn't be reached; yet thankfully, a toilet and small basin in the corner. He looked around in what he construed as nothing more than a large box, a moment of amusement befalling him when he realized he could pace off miles in what would take a matter of minutes. How sad that he could find amusement in that. He was thankful that there was more light provided in this small room that he had anticipated. Justin didn't know what he had expected, he just knew that he hadn't thought to find a cell so clean and well-preserved. Perhaps he had watched too much late-night television... for this wasn't quite what he'd expected from solitary confinement. He did understand these cells most likely varied in different facilities. At this point he figured he could only look on the bright side. Things could always be worse.

He visibly jumped when he heard the metallic clanging of the door opening. Why now? He was just adapting to his new box of a home... and he was faced with confrontations already. To no surprise he found it to be Brandon. Justin had been more than slightly surprised when the warden had transferred him to this section. Was he that worried of his behavior? He hadn't done anything to be in this tiny little hole. Justin knew this isolation was considered to be the cruelest of torture to some prisoners. Perhaps in some institutions, but it was merely cramped in his opinion. He would survive this... and perhaps with all his free time he could devise a way to make the arrogant warden suffer as well. As appealing as that was to him, Justin found it less than likely. Warden Kinney obviously had a heart of stone. Making him suffer was impossible.

"I brought you a present, Taylor. A couple of them, actually." Brandon looked at the unhappy prisoner, still finding himself amazed by how quickly his situation had changed.

Justin looked at him curiously, uncertain he wanted anything to do with his supposed gifts. "I'm fine... but thanks."

"So you don't want your book that you was so desperate to get from the library?" Brandon mockingly waved his book before his eyes.

Standing up from his bunk, he looked at it in an almost hypnotized manner. "My book... I didn't think I was allowed to have it here."

"It varies. This block, regardless of it being solitary still awards some privileges. I also brought your radio from your cell." He handed them to Justin, unable to miss the gratitude on his face. "Thank you, Sir. I really mean it. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Justin." Brandon looked at Justin closely, his eyes really taking him in closer than what he had been so far. Faces tended to blend in after awhile in this place. Brandon quickly realized that pre-conceived notion had been a mistake in Taylor's case.

The boy was quite beautiful. He could see why the prison was in such an uproar over him... and why Brian had become instantly obsessed. Brandon knew himself very well. There wasn't a doubt in his mind if he had the same power as the warden, he wouldn't have been able to resist the temptation of sampling him. But... it wouldn't have been an isolated instance. Justin Taylor was ideal for repeated use. Despite knowing Brian's one-fuck-only policy, it was difficult to fathom him not making an exception in Justin's case. Fuck. He sure would. Brandon realized he probably hadn't dwelled much on Justin's attributes for the simple fact of knowing it to be a waste of time. One look at the warden every time this inmate came near was a clear enough message to back off. As he thought back to the meeting in Warden Kinney's office a short time ago, Brandon realized he was mistaken in something else. The warden was doing this because he felt it necessary. The want had still been in his eyes. That meant one thing – Taylor was still untouchable. As much as the idea intrigued him, Brandon valued his job and his head on his shoulders. He wouldn't cross that line.

Justin peered at the small bag his guard held. "Is that mine too?"

"Yes. It's just some basic toiletries that you are allowed to have here." Brandon handed Justin the bag. "Empty it out. I need to remove the bag from your cell."

Rolling his eyes, Justin took the bag and did as his guard told him. "Ridiculous process," he mumbled underneath his breath. "I'm not suicidal... however, I might be homicidal."

Brandon bit his lip to refrain from laughing. Such remarks should be reported, but he wasn't going to bring that to the already irritated warden's attention. It was all in bad temper... and a bit of sarcasm. He didn't take it seriously. Poor Warden Kinney. It definitely appeared as if he had burned his bridges with Justin – whether intended or not. It was a shame Justin wasn't on the outside. In a setting where it wasn't a matter of his job being on the line, he just might try to challenge the good warden for the privilege of having this beguiling blond. "I'll check in on you later. I do believe the warden intends to visit you before he leaves for the day."

Justin's back immediately tensed as he put his things away. "Thanks for the warning."

"If you need anything, just call out through the door. I'm stationed close by. I'll hear you." Brandon's eyes briefly scanned the room making certain everything was in order, before leaving as quickly as he had arrived. How he would love to have a front row seat to the private meeting between warden and prisoner. However, this time, he had a feeling Brian would push for privacy. Looking towards the cell with infinite regret, Brandon decided he couldn't blame the warden one little bit.

* * *

Brian made his way to the isolation area of the prison, his visit here going against his own better judgment... as well as Ben's most prudent advice. Ben warned him that no good would come from this visit, unless he suddenly decided to level with Justin about the true meaning behind his new living arrangements. Brian was certain he could refrain from doing that. Too much was at stake here. Whether he wanted the fact made visible to anyone other than himself – Justin walking out of here in the same condition he arrived was his primary objective. Brian knew it was supposed to be maintaining the order of the prison – first and foremost. It angered him that this little blond had somehow affected him to the degree that his responsibilities took second place in his priorities. Once Justin was released he could get his clear perspective back... and the aspect of approaching the hot little blond on the outside held a great deal of appeal as well.

Brandon nodded in greeting, more than a little surprised that Brian had held off until the end of the day for this visit. "Good afternoon, Warden. I'll open the cell for you."

"Unlock it and leave the door ajar. I don't envision Mr. Taylor trying to make a run for it." Brian smiled briefly, a smile derived of necessity and not from any sort of warmth. "Go grab a cup of coffee and take a short break. I know you haven't had many opportunities today."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that." Brandon knew that wasn't why he was being given a break. He wanted to be alone with Justin. That wasn't a surprise. What was the most shocking aspect was how obvious the warden continued to be in regards to this particular inmate. It wasn't standard Kinney operating behavior – in or outside of this structure. Brandon couldn't deny being more and more intrigued about the complicated relationship that had developed between these two men. Silently he opened the door, backing away immediately from the small opening. "Call me back if you need anything, Sir."

Brian nodded, his attention totally transfixed on the boy laying on what now constituted his bed. He quirked a brow as Justin stared stonily ahead, not even bothering to look at who had entered his cell. A brief smile passed his lips. Justin knew who was visiting him now. He just wanted to stay in as much control as possible. Brian crossed his arms against his chest, a blank look on his own face as he watched the motions flickering across Justin's. A beautiful face even in anger, he couldn't help but to reflect to himself. Brian didn't have a doubt that he was beautiful in any moment. To this date, he hadn't found a reason to question that.

Bravely, Justin broke the ice first. "As you can see; I am all adapted, Warden. No need to check on me."

Looking over his shoulder to see that Brandon was discreetly exiting the block, Brian gave Justin an admonishing look, before he mockingly answered, "Seems like someone has grown a set of balls. Quite the reversal from the boy in my office."

Justin shrugged, still looking at the wall just at the end of his small bed. "I decided the scared little boy is only causing me more problems... like you said. Perhaps a more aggressive nature won't get me in these situations."

"Really?" Brian mused doubtfully. "Quite an epiphany such a short time into your new confinement."

Sarcasm, just great. Justin forced his eyes to remain focused straight ahead and not on the beautiful, yet asshole of a warden that stood towering above him. "Perhaps that's all it takes."

Brian rolled his eyes, exasperation quickly setting in. It was fine that the little shit hated him right now... but he was the fucking warden of this institution. He would damned well respect him and his presence. "Cut the bullshit, Taylor and fucking look at me!"

Justin turned his head on the bed, his eyes looking at the warden's agitated face. He shook his head, before saying, "I've never seen anyone rise to anger quite so fast as you do."

"What can I say? I'm very hot-tempered." Brian looked around Justin's cramped space in assessment. "Regarding your accommodations, I know it's small... but it is safe. That is the feel I was going for."

"Right. Safe." Justin stood to his feet, his blue eyes intensely probing the hazel eyes that continued to remain aloof. "I can't believe this was necessary. In fact, isn't standard procedure to place the rule breakers in this atmosphere... and not the ones who do nothing wrong!?"

Brian's eyes bored into the suddenly ballsy little blond. What had gotten into the boy? Didn't he realize how vulnerable he was now? Much more so than in their previous meetings. They were completely isolated. No one could see or hear them. A cruel smile twisted Brian's lips. It wasn't acceptable for him to lose control... any of it. He would have to get things back in line right now. "Taylor, I do believe we had this discussion, earlier and on other occasions regarding minding your loose tongue... and the respect I expect to receive."

Justin stood to his feet, a myriad of emotions on his face. He was hurt, angry... but most of all confused. The warden's signals continued to be conflicting. That wasn't something he was enjoying at all. "Yes, we have, Sir. But... I believe you told me not too long ago that when we were alone, different rules would apply."

Keeping his expression blank and cold, Brian snapped, "I believe I told you when we were having a personal moment, just the two of us; it was never in regards to prison business."

"Oh," Justin whispered, more than slightly dejected. He looked away and off toward his window, not wanting the warden to see how his continued uncaring manner affected him. Forcing himself to pretend not to care, he shrugged his shoulders, and realized he needed to get rid of him now. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in front of this man... and he knew he was so close to doing just that. So far he had convinced the warden of his bravado. If he accomplished nothing else here today, he hoped that continued. "Was there a particular reason you came down here to see me?"

Brian eyed him closely, to his irritation suddenly finding it hard to read the boy. "Could you please do me the courtesy of looking at me when you are speaking to me?"

"Certainly, Warden. You are in charge..." Justin agreed, turning his head to meet cold eyes with a blank stare of his own. He was determined to win this battle of wills; if nothing else he would break even, and not come out of it the pathetic loser.

"Indeed I am," Brian told him softly, his eyes drilling perceptively into the blond; as always looking for any sign of weakness or rebellion. Sadly, he found neither. Right now, any sign of emotion would be appreciated. All he could see in the blank, yet still beautiful blue eyes was uncaring acceptance. He couldn't tell Justin how everything would be alright for him soon. Doing so carried far greater risks than alienating him further. Other guards would watch his cell as well. He didn't know who he could trust. For that matter, he didn't even know if he could trust Brandon completely. Brian only knew he was as close as he could come to doing so in here.

Justin looked at the warden expectantly, uncertain of how long he could effectively manage this blasé demeanor. "I haven't done something else wrong... have I?"

In that moment Brian snapped. He began to swear repeatedly, his hand reaching up to touch the confused and entirely too desirable blond. His eyes narrowed in frustrated agony when Justin flinched backwards, anger and accusation sparkling in the beautiful depths of blue. Justin wouldn't even let him touch him now. Not even in a gesture of comfort. Fuck. What a mess. For the first time, Brian began to doubt his ability to get through to him when this was over. Ben had been right. He shouldn't have come here. All it did was make matters worse. Justin hated him... and he couldn't really say he blamed him. "I'm not going to touch you, Justin. You can relax."

"Thank you, Sir. That is the last thing I want – now..." Justin continued to meet the warden's gaze head-on, only slightly registering the flicker of pain he saw in Brian's eyes.

Brian released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He needed to get out of here before he said or did something foolish. The end was near for Justin. He couldn't risk that now. "To answer your question – no, you haven't done anything wrong. You are here because it is the best way to protect you. I know you don't understand that now... but someday you will."

"Cryptic words, Warden." Justin's tone was bitter; right now consequences not high on his list of concerns.

"I must be going." His eyes trailed slowly over Justin, knowing it would be the last time he would see him for the next few days. He hated that most of all. "If you need anything the guards will get it for you... toiletries, more books – whatever it might be. This isn't designed to be a punishment, Justin."

"Perhaps not... but that's exactly what this is, Sir." Justin's eyes became softer and more open as he looked at the man that had filled him with hope and excitement in one moment, to being hurt and disillusioned in the next. Justin knew he could have loved this man. Now, all he felt was confusion and pain. What hurt him the most was the feeling of being used. Right now, he hated himself more than his uncaring jailor. That was a feeling he knew would torment him for many days, perhaps even weeks to come.

Brian watched as Justin returned to his place on the bed, instinctively knowing in this moment the best course of action would be to say nothing. He stepped out of the small cell, closing the door behind him, standing against the other side, waiting for Brandon to return to secure it. He could have performed that task himself, but found himself frozen when he heard the muffled sobs coming from the other side. Clenching his fists at his sides, Brian was an instant away from going back inside and divulging everything to the vulnerable and tender hearted boy when Brandon stepped into the block. Brian knew it was for the best... yet he couldn't help feeling regret and temptation to go to Justin now.

"Is everything okay, Warden?" Brandon asked, his eyes taking in Brian's anxiety in one simple glance... not to mention the not so silent sobs coming from the other side of the door.

"Fine. He's a bit upset, but nothing unexpected." Brian pushed himself away from the door, forcing himself not to look back. As he was passing through the entryway of the cell block, he spoke in what was more of a question than a demand – "Take care of him, Brandon. Please."

Brandon's eyes widened in amazement. "Of course, Sir." He looked to the cell briefly then back at the warden. "I think we know this kid doesn't fit in here." He just watched as Brian exited the block, the warden's normally stiff shoulders not as proud and upright as usual. This relationship completely befuddled him, but he wasn't one to question it. He locked the cell door down, and made a quick tour of the others in confinement further down the block. A few moments later he returned, gratified to see that Justin's sobbing had ceased. He opened the cell door, smiling at Justin when he received a glare in return. "Hey, no need for that, Taylor. I'm not the big bad warden. Okay?"

Justin laughed. "I bet you wouldn't say that to his face."

Shrugging his shoulders, yet nodding, Brandon had to agree. "You're right." He knew he was going over and beyond, and some would frown on this – namely Warden Kinney, but he couldn't help but want to make this kid feel more at ease. Not to mention another simple fact - Justin Taylor was damned easy on the eyes. "I was thinking – well, unless you have much too busy of a schedule, you might like to play some cards." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a sealed deck of playing cards.

"Busy schedule." Justin reached up to scratch his chin thoughtfully. "You know... I think I could squeeze in a game or two... or maybe even ten." Justin knew this wouldn't lessen the hurt he'd felt when Brian was here... but it was a nice diversion. Right now he would take as many of those as he could get. "Will you get in trouble for this?"

"Only if I get caught..." Brandon whispered almost conspiratorial. "You won't tell on me, will you?"

Justin shook his head. "My lips are sealed."

"Perfect..." Brandon answered, a wide smile spreading across his face as he sat down across from Justin. He realized he couldn't linger too long. This was a clear violation of ethics and safety... but he couldn't resist. The kid was not only miserable, but beautiful as well. Brandon realized this was as close to Justin Taylor he would probably ever get... but he was doing that and following Brian's request to look after him. As he looked into those soulful blue eyes, and all too tempting lips... Brandon determined being this kid's watchdog was the most pleasant and simple of tasks. In the back of his mind he could hear one voice cautioning him – would Warden Kinney feel the same towards his dedication or would it lead to even more complications? Brandon hoped he never had to worry about that.

TBC

**A/N: I can hear it now. The shrieks about Brandon. Now we see just how much you trust me... or should you? Stay tuned, and let me know what you think! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: To those that know how the order of my stories normally follow - no, this isn't supposed to be updated next. After careful consideration, I decided to increase this story to double postings in each rotation of all of them. To a few readers that requested I 'front burner' this one - this was the solution I found as not to take away from the others so much. It should appear a bit more frequently now. I hope you enjoy that. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ben approached the bar, a frown furrowing his brow. There wasn't a doubt that Brian was here. For one, he'd caught a glimpse of his car outside...and another, where else would Brian be on the weekend - most particularly in light of the turmoil he felt regarding Justin Taylor. Brian's blank and intimidating stares didn't affect him. He had been on the receiving end of many this past week. Granted, they alarmed him at times; especially in moments when he knew he was overstepping his boundaries... but sometimes he just had to put himself in the middle. He was quickly coming to realize one thing – being in the middle between Warden Kinney - friend or not - and Justin, wasn't a coveted position.

He nodded to the bartender, his eyes continuing to scan the bar. "A beer, please."

Ted was seated close by, his ears picking up at the tension in Ben's voice. He moved a couple of seats closer. "Everything okay, Ben?"

"Hey Ted." Ben smiled at Ted, before pushing his money towards the bartender that had already returned with his beer. "Thanks, Rick." He looked around the bar again, his eyes settling once more on Ted. "I'm fine. It's just been a long week."

"I don't doubt it. Not only do you have to be at the prison, but you have that wonderful and patient man we both call boss to deal with-" Ted muttered derisively.

Ben laughed. "I take it he's been fun tonight?"

"I haven't really talked to him... and I got the impression that was how he wanted it." Ted didn't add that Brian was in one of _those_ moods. He didn't expect to see much of him tonight.

"Let me guess – he's in the backroom." Ben didn't even form it as a question. He didn't have a doubt as to Brian's location. That was the therapy of Brian's choice. It didn't matter that Justin was the one he really wanted; Brian would block that all out and find his release in another source... attempting to maintain to himself that one was as good as the other. Ben wasn't fooled for one minute. The kid had gotten to Brian. It was unthinkable really how much this soon-to-be vindicated man had affected the most aloof man he'd ever known. He doubted Brian even realized how much he was into Justin. It was his hope that it ended well for all of them, but right now the chances didn't look so good.

Ted snorted. "Now I see why you earn the big bucks for psychoanalysis."

"I see his mood has rubbed off on you too..." Ben looked at Ted shrewdly. "Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Nah. I'm good. Blake has to work all weekend... and of course, I have it off."

Ben nodded. "The imperfections of life." He glanced to the dimly lit hallway that led to the backroom. "How long has he been back there?"

"I've lost track of the time. I'd say since he got here... well over an hour ago - if not more." Ted ordered another beer, his eyes ignoring all the other hot bodies present; in his reality only wanting to see one walk through the door, yet knowing that wouldn't be happening tonight.

"He should be out soon then. He'll be feeling the need to hunt for some fresh meat." Ben settled in at the bar, knowing he had no other choice than to wait. He wanted to talk to Brian. Yet... he wasn't certain he wanted to tell him what he had learned by chance tonight, but a part of him felt like he must. He remembered the last time he came here to talk about Justin. Brian had been less than receptive.

Ted looked at Ben with an astounded expression. "Dr. Bruckner, did you just refer to the hot men of our sex as fresh meat? Brian must be rubbing off on you. And... I daresay, he'd be so proud."

"Hardly. I was just referring to them in Brian's terms." His eyes pulled to see Brian in the distance; leisurely weaving his way through the various bodies of men that clamored for his attention. Brian seemed to see none of them, his eyes focused on the bar. He inclined his head as Brian moved closer, quickly noting the look of irritation in Brian's eyes. Just as he'd suspected. Brian wasn't in the mood for talking tonight. Perhaps trying to approach him tonight hadn't been the best of ideas.

Brian leaned against the bar, looking back long enough to order a beer, his eyes centering on the men dancing under the hot, bright lights. Once his beer was placed on the bar, Brian turned to take a long drink, before greeting his two friends and employees in the most sarcastic manner possible. "Well well, if it isn't the good Dr. Bruckner wasting away another weekend pining for his lost lover." He looked towards Ted. "Then we have the loyal Theodore... nothing better to do on a Saturday night than hang around his place of business."

"For your information, Brian, I am _in_ a relationship. Blake happens to be working this weekend." When Brian gave him that blank, uncaring stare, Ted stood to his feet and finished his drink in one long swallow. "Have fun with him, Ben. I don't have to take his shit on the weekend."

Ben nodded, watching him leave, wishing he could tell Ted that this was far less about Brian's disrespect of his life, and more of his own pain management... but that would raise far too many questions. He shook his head in disappointment at Brian. How he wished Brian would just accept his humanity like everyone else. If he wanted Justin in his life when this was over, that was something he would be forced to do. Getting Justin back wouldn't be easy... not now. In fact, Brian would be lucky if someone else didn't latch onto Justin first. Looking at the glower on Brian's face, he wished he could shake off the bad things he felt to come.

"No insightful rebuttals?" Brian didn't even look at Ben as he spoke, his tone harsh, his eyes scanning the room for something worthwhile to take home with him.

"I don't see the point. You are in denial and attack mode. Nobody can win against that. The best we can do is let you ride it out... and hope in the process you don't alienate everyone who cares about you." Ben looked at him kindly; despite his irritation, finding himself more worried about Brian than he wanted to admit.

Brian turned to give his friend a cold, mocking gaze. "Denial? I think you have me confused with one of your many fucked up patients."

"I don't think so, Brian. Until you can accept your feelings, even ones that are only beginning to develop, you can't effectively deal with them. Once you do that and you need to talk, I'll be there for you." Ben knew Brian would rebuff and probably scorn his offer. Brian wasn't ready for that yet. But... he had to try.

A bitter laugh followed as Brian slowly emptied the bottle of beer he held in his hand. "I'll keep that in mind, Dr. Freud." He leaned in closer, his words a low whisper. "I wouldn't be sitting by the phone... if I were you."

"Don't worry, I won't." Ben finished his beer in silence, turning to face Brian after he'd placed the bottle on the bar. "I know it's the weekend... but could we talk? I have some information-"

Brian swore under his breath. "Listen Ben, as you just said – it's the fucking weekend. I have other things to do tonight."

"Right. Such as fucking every available man in sight just so you can forget the one you are currently unable to fuck!" Ben spat his words out in a sudden burst of lost temper; quickly realizing he hadn't been discreet enough when a silence suddenly enveloped them.

Nostrils flaring, Brian hissed, "You go too far, Dr. Bruckner. My office – NOW."

Ben grimaced as he followed behind Brian. He had engaged and thoroughly provoked the lion this time. Even though he had wanted a private talk with Brian; he wasn't so sure it wouldn't be starting off on the right foot. Grimly he realized he needed to stop taking work home with him. The release of Justin Taylor couldn't come soon enough for him. Until then it would be like walking on eggshells around Brian, most especially at the prison. Thankfully, it wouldn't be long now.

Brian stared at Ben, open hostility in his eyes. He took a seat behind his desk, while he gestured for Ben to do the same. "I'm not sure why I am offering you a seat. I doubt you will be here long."

"Firing me during off duty hours without a benefit of a full explanation?" Ben returned almost mockingly.

"You are entirely too smug, Benjamin... and not irreplaceable." Brian's eyes continued to cut into him. "It seems you forget that – often."

"Is it smug knowing that you won't fire me without hearing me out first? For the most part you are very professional, Brian." Ben cast a knowing look on his boss, aware that he could be crossing yet another line. "In fact, I've only known you to severely violate it once – indirectly the reason why I am here."

Brian pretended not to understand. He could see no reason why Ben shouldn't be as irritated as he was himself right now. "You are here because I broke prison rules?"

"No," he snapped impatiently. "You know that's not what I meant. Obviously, I don't approve of how you pursued Justin when you hold such a position of power over him. It's not good for his psyche. Since he is about to be released I doubt it will have permanent impact... but if he had stayed in the system long term – it could have, and you know that too." He sighed deeply, determined not to allow Brian to throw him off balance or topic this time. "I am here regarding Justin and his impending release."

"What more is there to say? It's the weekend. As far as I know court doesn't convene on Sunday... and I doubt as early as Monday with them awaiting official DNA results." Brian was becoming weary of this entire subject. A part of him wished Justin's day in court would be as soon as Monday. Having him out of his prison would be best for everyone concerned, Justin included. Yet, he also knew that Justin's release removed the power he held over him. He couldn't deny that a part of him would miss that.

Ben nodded his agreement. "You are correct. However, Chief Stockwell has some influential friends. A court slot will be opened the moment the paperwork arrives."

"Stockwell." Brian sneered. "This is more than laughable. The gay community is the scum of the earth to that man; and yet, he pushes so hard to have a gay man released so quickly."

"It is extraordinary. I am assuming he is trying to save face since his department made such a joke of the Taylor investigation. It gives the impression that he had been persecuting a member of the gay community. That may have been exactly what Stockwell had been doing at the time... but now that the evidence is present, he is a smart man to vindicate Justin so swiftly."

"Good point." Brian almost shuddered thinking of how this would look in the public eye. "The homophobic Chief Stockwell will be regaled as a hero; when he is anything but that. It's really quite sickening."

Ben couldn't agree more with that assessment. "It's a shame that Justin is his tool. However, back to my point. It will be soon, Brian. I had dinner with Debbie and Carl tonight. Stockwell is to have the DNA results on his desk Monday morning. Carl thought Justin could be in court as early as Wednesday. He didn't even rule out Tuesday. Stockwell wants a quick closure... and I don't have to tell you – mass media coverage."

"It will be a fucking circus," Brian hissed under his breath. He began to curse repeatedly. "Most likely the judge will want to question me in regards to his behavior in prison, even if it won't have any bearing on his conviction being overturned."

"Yes. I expect we'll both be called." Ben bit his lip uncertainly for a moment. "I hate to ask this... but I have to. You won't say anything that will jeopardize Justin's chances for a quick release?"

Incredulous fury blazed in Brian's eyes. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response. I am going to take into consideration that this entire situation has been distressing for all of us... and not fire you on the spot! Now, you have disrupted my evening long enough. Get the fuck out of my office!"

Ben stood to his feet. He had realized as soon as the words came from his mouth that he had gone too far. Whether it be true or not, and deep down he knew it wasn't, he was out of line to speak of it. He moved to the door with his head down uncertain of how he would make amends to Brian. Ben only knew that now wasn't that time. He opened the door, looking back to see Brian staring away from the door, clearly intending not to reveal the hurt in his eyes that Brian never wanted the world to see. "I'm sorry, Brian. I really am."

Brian didn't turn his head until he heard the door firmly close. Another reason why Justin Taylor needed out of his prison quickly. Ben had never questioned his professionalism; and if he were to be honest with himself – he deserved this. He had been nothing but inappropriate with Justin from day one. Everyone knew that. He couldn't help himself. There was just something about Justin that was irresistible to him. Brian knew that wouldn't change when Justin was free. In fact, Brian thought he might be even more determined to have him then. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would have him – and on his terms.

As he thought back on his entire, although short-lived knowledge of the beautiful blond prisoner; Brian realized his behavior thus far had bordered on obsessive. He couldn't change that. Everything he did he did in a passionate intensity. His pursuit of his pleasures even more so. However, Justin was different than most pursuits. That particular blond made him burn with the most undeniable cravings. Others he could walk away from and forget. He began to worry that wasn't possible with Justin. In fact, he was almost sure of it.

TBC

**A/N: Okay, no Justin here... but we'll get to the highlights of his weekend in the next chapter. I have a feeling he's going to have some. Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story. It means so much to me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: **As promised - this story has been elevated to more frequent updates than the others. Hopefully that will enable me to move this one along more quickly. There is so much story left to tell of this one yet. There is no Brian/Justin interaction in this chapter... but the weekend is finally over at the close of the chapter, so I am sure they will see each other in the next installment. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Justin sat on the bench; bleakly he realized he was seeing nothing, yet everything at the same time. He shook his head as he took in the crisp, yet warm air. This little exercise was apparently his only remaining luxury. One hour alone in the prison yard; alone except for the guards that monitored him from within the yard and up above. They were always slightly visible in their stations up above; Justin decided it must be to act as a deterrent to either attempted escape or prison riots. As much as he wanted out of here in the worse possible way, he would never risk added time on his incarceration by attempting something so foolhardy. And riots... well, that didn't look likely for him either. His new accommodations had changed that aspect. The other inmates could no longer reach him. He supposed that was good in a way... but how it had come about still filled him with feelings of betrayal and a wounded spirit.

Warden Kinney, Justin thought to himself in disgust. How stupid he had been. He didn't fault himself for falling into his arms. After all, he was only human. The man was hotter than any man should be. Justin had always been one to admire a man that looked good in a fine suit; the warden was in a class by himself in that category – grimly he acknowledged... in every other one as well. The man could undoubtedly be a model for the most prestigious designer labels. But... the beauty was only skin deep. He should have read him for exactly what he was – an unscrupulous ass that would do anything to get what he wanted. After having that, whether he'd had the full experience or not, Justin was quickly brushed aside without a moment's thought or regret. Justin hated Warden Kinney right now; more than that, he was repulsed by his own responses to him. No matter what the warden had done, Justin couldn't deny how his body still responded when he came near. He hoped time would cure him of that.

Justin knew he only had himself to blame. He had often engaged in romantic fantasy in the past; Warden Kinney was no exception. He had known that Brian viewed him as a sexual object, a number even; still, he had hoped in the back of his mind that he'd meant something more to the austere warden. All the good warden cared about was his image in regards to running this prison. Granted, that was essential, and vitally important in keeping these hardened and savage men in line... but he could see no reason for his present confinement. The warden's explanations had been vague, but the way his dictates had been incased in such disinterest and icy demeanor had been the fatal blow. He not only felt used, he felt insignificant to Brian. The saddest part of all being – he knew he had been falling for him. Thankfully he had learned the truth before falling completely into that painful abyss. At least he hoped he had.

He sighed knowing his time in the prison yard was almost over. Next, he would be back in his cramped little cell for another 24 hours. Thankfully Brandon had given him his radio and book. That was something. Unfortunately after Brandon had left last night he had read the remainder of his book. Ironically he had just finished it when the lights were extinguished. He was quick to find that they were turned out early. The daytime hours were depressing enough... but the night had been horrid. Everything became shrouded in darkness when the lights were turned off. Justin could see why solitary was considered torturous. It wasn't so much the days... but the night had been endless. He only hoped he didn't have to spend too many nights in this isolated new home.

Hearing footsteps clicking along the pavement, Justin tensed, assuming his time was already up. He had known it was probably getting close, but he hated the thoughts of those caged walls surrounding him after his brief time out in the revitalizing air. He sighed deeply, not standing to his feet, yet knowing he must. He didn't look at the approaching guard, his words slipping out despondently, "I guess my time is up."

"Well... only if you want it to be." Brandon smiled down at the young inmate; knowing he had something to perk his spirits up quickly.

Justin looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, his eyes widening in surprise... and if he were to be honest – relief. Brandon was to be his guard tonight? He thought he only worked the day shift and that he was off today... but apparently he had been mistaken. "I didn't know you would be here today."

"Disappointed?" Brandon asked him, quirking a brow as he delivered him a mock look of reproof.

"No! Of course not. You've always been nice to me, perhaps more so since I arrived in solitary... but it hasn't gone unnoticed."

Brandon nodded and smiled, holding one hand behind his back; not relinquishing his surprise yet. "That's good. I don't go over and beyond for _all_ the prisoners."

"I know that." Justin scrunched up his nose as he looked up at Brandon. "I don't know why I am so special, but I'm not complaining."

"Wouldn't do you any good, kid. I'm as stubborn as a mule." Brandon looked at Justin somberly for a moment. "So, how was your first night in solitary?"

Justin shrugged, trying to pretend it wasn't that bad. He remembered the warden saying he shouldn't show his weaknesses so openly; in that he knew the commanding warden had given him good advice. "It's different, I'll give you that. I got through it."

"Many men have cracked in there. Some even call it the torture chamber at night – deafening silence, and a nightmare inducing darkness. I'm glad to see you were unaffected." Brandon thought the boy to be more disturbed by his new conditions than he let on. His words might be startling, but talking about it might make the reality less forbidding. For some reason he found he wanted to do that for him.

"I wouldn't say unaffected... but I survived it." Justin peered at him closely. "Why is your hand behind your back? I'm not about to resist going back inside; you won't have to beat me down."

Brandon laughed. The very idea of having to use a club to restrain Justin was laughable to him. He wouldn't need a weapon. His size and strength alone would have this prisoner pinned immobile to the ground. He couldn't help but to think about that scenario. At once he wished he hadn't. The very idea of this boy crushed beneath him was something that stirred things inside of him that he knew best to be forgotten. "I'm not the least bit concerned with you trying to rebel against my authority." Brandon pulled the small sketchpad out from behind his back, his efforts completely worthwhile when he watched Justin's face transform from confusion into one of an excited child that had just gotten his most desired toy on Christmas morning. "I take it you know what to do with this..."

Justin's mouth spread into a beaming smile; unbeknownst to him a smile that the other man found instantly enchanting. "You got me a sketchpad? I don't know what to say, Brandon."

"You just take it and use it." Brandon handed it over to him, a self-satisfied smile on his face. "Thank you would be accepted as well."

Taking the offering, Justin blinked at it in disbelief. Such a simple thing gave him an unbelievable amount of pleasure. He surmised that was how his life would be now. "Right. Sorry." Justin blushed in embarrassment that he hadn't thanked him immediately. "Thank you, Brandon. I can't tell you how much this means to me... especially since I finished my book before lights went out last night."

"I can get you some more books after I get you back inside. You just need to tell me what you want." Brandon didn't understand why he was being so accommodating to this particular prisoner. He had rearranged his work schedule just so he could be here tonight. After going home last night he had thought about what Justin's first night would be like for him in that dark and quiet room. Instantly, he had wanted to be there for him tonight should he struggle. Brandon convinced himself he was just being humane, and that it wasn't due to his growing attraction to what he viewed as unattainable. As Brandon openly surveyed the beautiful young blond, he couldn't deny being incredibly tempted. If not for the warden's obvious interest and involvement with Justin, he doubted he would resist.

Justin stood to his feet, his eyes glancing up at the tower above them. "I'll go inside now. I don't want to get you into any trouble. I know I am probably past my hour by now."

Brandon shrugged. "It's up to you. We have time if you want to stay longer." He looked up at the same tower, not admitting to Justin that his assumptions were correct. Eyebrows would raise that he had given a solitary inmate extra time. The news would travel to Warden Kinney quickly. He didn't really think that would be a big deal to him. It was more than obvious that Justin was to be treated differently. He knew there was much more to Justin being placed in solitary than what the warden had told him. What it was he might never know... but one thing he did know – the warden wanted Justin to be comfortable, whether he came out and admitted that or not. That told him something else as well – Warden Kinney was still very interested in Justin on a personal level. A smart man would keep his distance. All of a sudden, Brandon wasn't certain he was feeling all that smart.

Clutching the sketchpad to his chest almost as if the most fragile lifeline, Justin shook his head. "No. I think I'll go inside. I would imagine you have some other prisoners to check on too."

_None that I want to check on as much as you, Mr. Taylor._ Brandon didn't voice his thoughts aloud, knowing to do so could be catastrophic. Justin trusted him; intuitively Brandon knew that Justin needed that more than any flirtatious banter. The boy felt lost and totally alone. In a matter of moments Justin had gone from feeling the protected and much desired man of the one who held the ultimate power over his well-being, to being just another outcast. Justin had to be reeling from that right now. He had gotten to know Brian quite well, and thought he read him better than most – he didn't believe the warden's indifference for one moment. That alone warned him to tread with extreme caution. Brandon wasn't sure why it was so important to him to be there for Justin; he only knew it was. He was more than aware of his physical attraction to Justin, but that was a line he didn't intend to cross. He would be his friend as much as he could in his position of authority over him. It would have to be enough.

"Okay, if you want." Brandon followed him to the yard gate and entrance to the lower level of the prison, maintaining the distance that was standard procedure. He wouldn't be human if he didn't admire the walk of the hot blond in front of him. Brandon shook his head in amazement. Warden Kinney was a fool to risk losing his chances with Justin. He wished things were different. Brandon knew one thing for certain – in the outside world, he would hunt this beautiful boy with the same intensity that Brian committed to his various pursuits. He and Brian had a couple of things in common. They were both undisputed tops, and they always got their man. Whereas Brian was reputed not to do repeats, Brandon didn't follow along the same. If they were worth repeating, he had no problem in multiple hook-ups. As he followed Justin down the small hallway that led to his solitary cell, Brandon knew in a world outside of this prison, Justin would be worth much more than a first look. He was a man that could inspire addiction.

Brandon decided that it was a good thing Justin was in here and not on the outside. He had the unshakable feeling his problems would only begin if that temptation was so readily available.

* * *

Monday morning came with Brian arriving at the prison with the feeling that this wasn't going to be the best of days. Granted, it was a Monday... and one that he originally intended on taking off. He changed his plans of using one of his free days today, largely due to the situation with Justin. As much as he knew Justin was safe in solitary confinement, he knew he couldn't relax his guard with the end so near. Justin would undoubtedly be released within the next several days. He wasn't about to let anything happen to him in that amount of time. Placing his coffee on his desk, he scanned his desk for messages from over the weekend. Often the guards would leave it there for him, knowing he would see that first. The one on the top astounded him.

Brandon had traded shifts with one of the night guards, and done so without discussing it with him. That was very curious, he thought. Why would he give up his standard nighttime clubbing and tricking to be here? Brian didn't know why, but he had the feeling he wasn't going to like the answer to that. He picked up the phone, dialing immediately to the guard monitoring solitary. His voice was curt, and quick to the point. "Is Brandon still here?"

"Yes, Warden. He should be gone... but he stayed to do rounds and is giving Taylor his breakfast now." The on-duty guard flushed, and stood taller; uncertain as to whether the warden was watching him on camera now.

Interesting, Brian thought. "Tell him to come see me on his way out."

"Yes Sir. I'll tell him right away."

Brian dropped the phone back into the cradle, instantly powering up his computer and scanning for the rest of his messages and alerts. He was glad that nothing required his immediate attention. Brian had the feeling Brandon would require some of his time. What was he thinking? Had something happened after he had left on Friday night to inspire this? That didn't make sense either. Brandon wasn't any more self-sacrificing than he was himself. They were each arrogant in their own ways, and never did anything without a reason. He found he couldn't wait to hear Brandon's reasons for these surprising actions.

He didn't have to wait for long. Not ten minutes had passed before the knock came to his door. Not even looking up to see who entered, Brian snapped out sharply, "Come in."

Brandon entered the office, his eyes immediately taking in the warden's hostile demeanor. He had hoped to avoid this a bit longer. In fact, he had been certain he would be safe enough for today. Brian was supposed to be taking today off... and yet he was here. Brandon couldn't help but to wonder how much that had to do with Justin. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"That I did, Brandon." Finally, he looked up, piecing his most trusted guard with his most assessing gaze. "Have a seat. I have a feeling you could be here for awhile."

Resisting the impulse to roll his eyes, Brandon took a seat, as always respectful of the warden, yet not as intimidated by him as he often appeared to be. Brandon accepted that he was a force to be reckoned with, but he had seen him in action outside of these walls too. He was just a man. An aggressive one for certain... but still only a man. "I believe I know what this is about. If it hadn't been the weekend I would have asked for your permission... but I didn't think it cause to upset your weekend plans."

"How considerate..." Brian drawled. "That aside, how about you tell me exactly why you felt the need to break my rules and switch shifts with another guard – not only for one night, but for the entire week. And... I caution you, Brandon. I have the ability to pull up surveillance films of every minute you have been on duty since Friday. So, how about we cut to the chase quickly. I admit to being extremely intrigued by your answers..."

Brandon grimaced. This was going to be awkward, and most likely unpleasant. Perhaps befriending the beautiful prisoner that so fascinated both him and the warden hadn't been his best decision. Regardless of that, he didn't intend to back down. He only hoped he could state his case and still have his job once the meeting ended. As his gaze fully connected with the coldness in the eyes of Warden Kinney, Brandon wasn't so sure that would be achieved.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: **Please forgive me for the cutting off point in this chapter. It was getting close to 4000 words and it was where I wanted to end... so, go ahead and yell at me. I might deserve it this time. As this is being updated more often now, hopefully the next part will be soon. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"So, will you take the case?" Jennifer asked the surprised and outraged attorney seated across from her.

Melanie pursed her lips together indignantly. "Damned right I will take the case!" She grimaced slightly at the look of shock on her new client's face. "I apologize for my inappropriate outburst. This scenario pisses me off! May I ask why you didn't elect to stay with Justin's original counsel?"

Jennifer flushed guiltily, she looked over to Justin's best friend and champion, Daphne for support. Daphne rolled her eyes, suddenly seeing that she wasn't going to be able to hold to her agreement of complete silence in this meeting. "It's a bit awkward, Ms. Marcus."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Daphne sputtered. Justin's mom was so very proper at times, but she really loved her for it. "What she is finding it difficult to say is that she knows you are gay... and being so, she thought you would be more helpful to his case than the uptight suit he had the first time.

Melanie grinned at Daphne. She liked her. Justin Taylor had a very good friend in her. "I kind of thought so. This is a classic case of a hate crime against a member of the gay community. I will have to adjust my schedule... but I will work on this case exclusively."

Jennifer bit her lip thoughtfully. "It isn't a problem that Justin's case is to be heard in two days?"

Shaking her head, Melanie answered, "Not at all. This appears to be rather open and shut. However, I don't intend to go in there unprepared. I want to research everything to do with Justin's case. It is a bit curious how quickly Chief Stockwell is pushing this to completion."

"Yes it is, being that they pursued Justin so doggedly. I have been given the impression that Jim Stockwell perceives this as a blemish on the department's reputation, and he wants it remedied quickly."

Melanie scoffed. "I know only too well how Stockwell operates. His motives are never altruistic." At once she had a repugnant thought. Justin Taylor was in Brian's prison. Knowing Brian as she did, she could only imagine how _that _was going. "Have you been in contact with Justin? What I'm asking is simply – his condition, and if he knows about his day in court on Wednesday?"

"I haven't been able to see him yet. He hasn't been there that long. I had just begun the process of setting up visitation when this happened. I was urged by Carl Horvath to stay away. He believed that news of Justin's imminent release could be dangerous for him." Jennifer hoped Melanie understood what she was saying – she didn't want to get into that discussion again.

A knowing light entered her eyes. "Yes. I remember the photos of Justin when this story broke. He is a very attractive young man." What was even more... she could imagine Brian's perception of Justin Taylor. She only hoped his ordeal hadn't been too horrific for him. "Okay. I am going to go over Justin's case, and I will call the warden yet this morning. I want to know how Justin is doing. I have known Warden Kinney for years. He will tell me what I need to know."

"That's wonderful." Jennifer stood to her feet, reaching across the desk to shake Melanie's hand vigorously. "I can't thank you enough, Ms. Marcus. Nor can Justin."

Melanie smiled warmly at the obviously relieved mother. It angered her immensely when justice was miscarried... but in this case it had been out and out harassment of an out in the open gay man. She couldn't wait to be part of undoing this wrong, although knowing barring a disaster the result of this case was a foregone conclusion. Standing to her feet, she shook hands with both Jennifer and Daphne, smiling confidently at the both of them. "Please call me Melanie. Outside of the courtroom I don't practice such formalities. I'll be in touch after I speak with Warden Kinney. You can stop worrying now. Justin will be home very soon."

Watching as the two very different women left her office, Melanie went to work on Justin's case file. Her ire only continued to rise with each page she read. Justin Taylor had been railroaded with some of the most circumstantial evidence it had ever been her displeasure to read. Poor kid, she thought to herself. She could only hope he'd been faring well in prison. If there had ever been a man that didn't belong in the system it was Justin Taylor. She couldn't wait to lead the attack that led to his vindication. Melanie decided she needed more coffee before she called Brian. For some reason she knew he would piss her off. Invariably he always did. Melanie had no reason to think today would be any different.

* * *

Brandon refused to allow himself to be intimidated. He hadn't done anything that wrong. In fact, he had made things easier for the warden by having Justin more at peace. Of course, he had broken the rules a bit by changing his shifts without prior approval... but it had been the weekend. He had been looking out for the prison. Okay, he knew that was stretching it a bit. He had been helping Justin, and that had been his bottom line. While it was true that he looked at Justin in a way that wasn't quite appropriate, he hadn't done anything about it either. Nor would he. His job wasn't worth that, most especially not for a man that he believed to be hung up on the warden – whether Justin admitted it or not.

Brian's gaze continued to darken. "Your silence alarms me, Brandon."

"I apologize, Warden. I did what I thought was in the best interest of the prison... and the prisoner." Brandon hoped Brian would believe him. He did speak the truth, no matter how odd his methods had been. His only hope was that he left here with his job intact, and his present assignment unchanged until Justin was removed from his isolation.

"Best interest of the prison..." Brian repeated, his eyes narrowing sharply. "Please enlighten me. I am beyond curious."

Brandon shrugged. "It was simple really. I went home Friday night spending the evening in my normal routine. In fact, I even stopped at Babylon – seen you there in the distance." He waited for Brian's impatient nod of agreement, before continuing – "After I went home I started to think about work, in particular – how the night in solitary can affect a man unaccustomed to that silence and total darkness. Well, Justin Taylor is more sensitive than most... so I figured he would need watched over more closely."

"And you didn't think his scheduled guard on duty could handle that?" Brian's expression was impassive; inwardly he felt guilty. He hadn't thought of the nights in that solitary hole. Justin had probably felt lost and afraid. Fuck. He needed that distracting boy gone from his prison. Every day events escalated that would harden Justin's resolve more firmly against him. Yet, there was nothing he could do. He wanted to confide in him... but still felt uncomfortable in doing so. Perhaps he could now, though. He would be here in the daytime hours, and Brandon was covering the nights. He did trust Brandon, although he didn't care for his take charge actions.

"Warden, I think we both know how Higgins would respond if the prisoner screamed out in terror. He would bang on the door and tell him to shut the fuck up." Brandon looked at the warden head-on, not attempting to soften his words; knowing Brian as he did, he realized whether Brian liked his words or not, he would respect the truth in them.

Brian gnawed on his lower lip for a moment, hating the question he was about to ask, finding himself unable to resist doing so. "And... how did Justin do on his first night?"

Brandon hid his surprise behind a nonchalant shrug. The warden cared more than he liked for Justin. That didn't surprise him. Brian Kinney in and out of these walls was perceived to be a heartless asshole, living as he wanted with no regards for those he used along the way. Brandon knew it wasn't all white and black with the warden. Brian did have a heart. He just didn't share it or reveal it to others. Somehow in a short span of time Justin had begun cracking the ice that surrounded him. He could see it clearly... yet the warden continued to deny it. Brandon supposed he had to in his capacity of power over Justin. He had already broken rules in regards to the young prisoner. Brandon wasn't certain he could have resisted doing the same in Brian's position. "He tried to blow it all off. I think he was trying to be tough. Despite that, it was obvious he had a rough first night."

Brian nodded. "That's to be expected." He looked at Brandon intently for a long moment, before he came to the only decision he felt he could make. "Alright. I'll allow you to remain as you are for Taylor's remaining time in solitary. I can see where that would benefit the prisoner and this institution. I don't like how you made this happen, nor do I trust your motives... but he is undoubtedly safest with you." Brian didn't miss the light that appeared in Brandon's eyes. It was a look he didn't like at all. He would definitely be pulling up those surveillance films. At this point, Brian thought that would be the only way to get to the truth.

"Thank you, Sir." Brandon stood to his feet, knowing this meeting to be over. "I'll do my best for him when I'm on duty. I can promise you that."

His eyes analytically narrowed on Brandon following that remark. It almost held a double-edged meaning. Something was going on here... and he didn't like it at all. "Yes, I'm sure you will..." Brian absently murmured. "Before you leave, let Higgins know I would like to see Taylor in my office after he finishes his breakfast."

"As you wish. I just dropped it off to him before I came up to see you. I'd say he would be finished now." Brandon looked down and away from the warden's probing eyes, when he offered – "I could fetch him for you before I go."

"No." Brian's tone was curt and final. "I think you have provided enough care giving to Mr. Taylor for now. You can go home now." His eyes bit into Brandon's for a long moment, his mouth opening to say more when his phone began to ring. He didn't wait to hear Brandon slipping from the room when he snapped into the receiver, "Warden Kinney."

"Sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..." Melanie drawled cattily. "Or didn't you get to bed last night..."

Brian scowled, spinning his chair around to face out towards the window that overlooked the prison yard; so distracted and annoyed he didn't notice Brandon's departure, nor the fact that the door was left ajar. "I don't have time for any of your shit today, Melanie. Get to the point fast."

"Charming as always. I am constantly reminded why it's wise to stay on the right side of the law..."

"Well, I guess you could slip into my prison. You have enough balls to pass for one of these hideous cretins." Brian wasn't in the mood to play games with her. He had far too much to do – all of it revolving around Justin Taylor.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "I bet there's one that you don't find so hideous."

"Get to the fucking point. I have work to do!" Brian hissed.

"Fine, I don't want to talk to you either," Melanie responded drolly. "I am calling in regards to my new client... Justin Taylor. I believe you know him."

"Justin? What about him?"

Brandon had been slightly curious who had the warden so agitated. His intention had been to leave... but when he heard Justin's name, his plans quickly changed.

"There's no need to play coy with me, Brian. You are horrible with the entire process." She took in a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sure you will receive official documents sometime this morning... but I'll paraphrase so even you can understand." Melanie's voice was nothing but a patronizing sneer. "Justin will be appearing in court Wednesday morning at 9 a.m. I would advise you to make certain he arrives in a favorable condition."

"What do you think I'm going to do to him? Beat him down so he can't appear?" Brian's eyes were wild with rage. First Ben, now the revolting muncher. "He will arrive in court completely intact. Let me assure you, it will be my pleasure to have him out of my prison."

Melanie laughed insultingly. "Rebuffed you, did he? I like this boy already. Just make sure nothing happens to him, Brian. This case already stinks to high heaven. Don't make it any worse for him, or his mother."

"I am doing all I can to keep him isolated until his hearing. He is in solitary now. No one outside of me and Ben knows he is to be released." Brian scowled into the phone. "Does that satisfy your too tight little panties?"

"Nice," Melanie retorted blandly. "That's all I need, then. I'll expect to see you Wednesday morning in court."

"My heart can hardly contain my supreme joy," Brian muttered sarcastically.

In the outer office, Brandon tip-toed from the warden's outer office, thankful no one had covered the post yet. His eyes were wide in shock as he slipped out and towards the nearest phone to call down to Higgins. Quickly he made the call to pass on Brian's orders, before moving towards the exit. He shook his head in disbelief. Granted, he had only heard one side of the conversation... but what he had heard had been more than clear. Justin was about to be released. That explained why he had been placed in solitary confinement. It was harsh... but effective. Brandon didn't have a doubt what would have erupted had the other inmates learned of Justin's impending release. It would have been chaos. They would have killed each other, maimed at the very least – anyone who stood in their way from having a taste of the prison's most prime piece of ass. Justin's isolation had been a tragedy avoided.

Brandon went home with so many thoughts jumbling up his mind. First and foremost, Justin would be free soon. Secondly, Justin obviously didn't know about it. What troubled him the most was how he would relate to him now. Could he remain impersonal and not act on all the desires Justin evoked in him? More than that even – could he resist the temptation to tell Justin the most incredible news he could ever hear? Brandon wasn't sure of anything right now, except two things in particular. Justin would soon be outside of these walls – free to make his own choices. That thought intrigued him more than anything. In addition to that, Brandon also knew his head would be on the warden's chopping block if he told Justin anything.

Only one question clearly remained – what would he do when he was face-to-face with Justin tonight? Brandon knew his choice could affect them all.

* * *

Brian's eyes drilled into the door that was admitting his visitor, able to acknowledge if only to himself how much he had been craving the sight of this particular prisoner. He looked at the guard impassively for a moment. "You may go, Higgins. I'll call you when Taylor is ready to return."

_Ready to return_, Justin thought. Fuck. He had assumed he'd only be in solitary for the weekend. But... apparently not. He missed the words his guard spoke to the warden, his gaze totally encompassed by the commanding man before him. When the door closed behind them, Justin was quick to speak. "I'm staying in solitary? W-why?"

He was to his feet and around the desk in a mere instant. "Why?" he snapped, close enough to touch, yet restraining the urge to do so. It hadn't been that long that Justin had recoiled from him in disgust. Brian had carried that in the back of his mind all weekend. He wasn't planning on repeating that unpleasant experience, at least – not if he could help it. He breathed him in deep in their close proximity. Fuck, he had missed seeing him this weekend. That wide-eyed innocent look that turned to hurt so effortlessly had tormented him at night. He had passed the time by fucking and drinking as much as his body could consume. In the presence of this sensitive and beguiling blond beauty, Brian realized it hadn't been enough. He still wanted him ferociously. It was all he could do not to say or do whatever it took to have him back in his arms again. But... he wouldn't do that. Brian Kinney didn't beg any man. He would have him again, and it would be on his own terms.

Justin looked at Brian uncertainly, realizing once again he had probably said something he shouldn't. "I-I mean, you said there was a threat towards me during the weekend. I guess I just thought-"

"Don't!" Brian hissed, unable to resist moving closer to the man that totally exasperated and turned him on in the same instant - each and every time they met. "I am the absolute authority here. When I make a decision it is for your own good. You will NOT question that. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it," Justin whispered, immediately hating the quivering sound in the back of his throat. He hoped the warden hadn't heard it... but when he looked into his intense hazel eyes, Justin knew he had. Not only had he heard it; he was turned on by it. Justin knew he should be repelled by that knowledge; a part of him was, but the larger part of him wanted to say to hell with his principles and just throw himself into the autocratic warden's arms. He bit at his lip nervously, his eyes lowering then raising to meet the ones that smoldered before running languorously all over him. "Was there a reason you brought me in here, Sir?"

Brian suddenly found it difficult to concentrate on Justin's words. All at once he wanted to pull him into his arms and devour that mouth that drove him entirely too wild with desire. Brian reminded himself it would only be two more days. His worry over Justin's safety would be over; and then, he could pursue him in a much different manner. He forced himself to step away from those all too tempting lips, and that body that made him burn. Fuck, how he wanted to take him – here and now. Brian knew he could do it... but he wouldn't do that to Justin. Sending him back to his solitary prison after such a moment would be unbearable to the sensitive blond. His ultimate pleasure with Justin would have to wait. Brian nearly winced when he sat back down behind his desk, the abrupt motion pulling the fabric of his snug fitting slacks against his cock that was now throbbing and desirous of only one conclusion. "I wanted to see how you did through the weekend. I realize solitary is a different world."

"It wasn't so bad... well, the nights are rough, but I got through it." Justin smiled slightly when he compared his first night to the ones Brandon had taken over the night shift. They still hadn't been pleasant, but Brandon had made them much better. In fact, he wasn't sure if he would have gotten through them without Brandon. "Actually, after the first night it has been more than bearable."

_Brandon._

Apparently Brandon had been going over and beyond to make Justin comfortable. Brian rolled his lips under, his unease about that situation continuing to vex him. He decided to fish a little. Couldn't hurt, and Brian figured it would save him time going through every minute of surveillance film. "Brandon seems to like you. It's not common for him. He is much like me." Brian's eyes fastened on Justin intently. He laughed in what was genuine reminiscence. "You should see him at my club, Babylon. Sometimes he tries to go for the same trick as I do; of course, if I want them, they come with me. But still... he's very good at playing the game."

Justin looked at the warden blankly. Why was he telling him this? He knew it probably wasn't appropriate either. In a way it seemed as if Brian was attempting to warn him. But... of what? "He's been very kind to me. In fact, he even brought me a sketchbook. I can't tell you how much that helped. When I'm drawing I can escape to another place." Justin looked around the dull walls of the warden's office. His voice was dark and morose when he spoke, "To a better place."

"How wonderful." Brian's tone was cutting; his mind hadn't gotten past – 'He brought me a sketchbook'. What the fuck was Brandon trying to pull? He knew exactly what he was trying to pull. There wasn't much he could do to stop it, except for pull Brandon from Justin's section. As much as he wanted to separate them, Brian knew he couldn't. No matter what other more personal agenda Brandon might have towards Justin, the bottom line was very simple – Brandon could and would protect him. That was a reality he couldn't lose sight of, no matter how Brandon's motives might turn his stomach. Brian stiffened his spine, refusing to acknowledge what that meant. Brian Kinney didn't do jealous – now or ever. He wouldn't start with this blond boy piece of ass.

"Now that you've seen that I survived the weekend, shall I go back?" Justin asked, finding it unbearable to be the recipient of that penetrating stare any longer. He knew the warden shouldn't affect him so intensely, yet he couldn't seem to stop the responses of his body, no matter how much his mind rebelled against it.

Brian nodded, picking up the phone to call the guard back. He couldn't miss the despondency in Justin's eyes. Before the weekend he had forced himself to walk away from that look, but now that the end was so near he couldn't do it. Justin needed to know why he was acting as he had been... and he needed to know today. One thing was for sure, despite the unlikelihood of it happening, Brian didn't want Justin to hear this news from anyone else. He dropped the phone back into the cradle. "No. I have to tell you something first, Justin. You asked why I've been keeping you in solitary... well, I'm ready to tell you now. In fact, it's time you knew everything..."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Justin took a step backward as he looked apprehensively at the formerly menacing warden. He had to be mistaken by the look on his face. It wasn't one he had ever found on this arrogant and commanding man's face. It wasn't a forbidding look, however it was uncommon. Justin had learned in here to file things away in his mind as they appeared to normally function – this look of remorse on Warden Kinney's face didn't fit the mold he had created of him at all. "I-I don't understand, Warden."

"No, of course you don't." Brian surprised himself with his own patience and understanding. What had this boy done to him? He didn't have the slightest idea. The only thing he did know was that he had to tell Justin; he could only hope he wasn't doing this too soon. Morbidly he told himself, he didn't have many options. Melanie the barracuda was now on the case, that meant one thing. Despite her not making a request to him earlier – she would be here today. Brian didn't have a single doubt. She would want to assure herself of Justin's safety with her own eyes... and she would want to speak to her client. In these special circumstances it would be unethical of him to refuse. He didn't intend on refusing that request. Brian had to amend that thought to himself. Melanie didn't request... she demanded. He shuddered at the thought of having to deal with her. Despite how he felt about her personally, Brian knew she was ideally suited to handle Justin's case. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Justin would have a quick resolution. He pointed to the chair across from his desk. "Have a seat, Justin."

Hesitantly, Justin took the offered seat across from the warden's desk. He knew enough by now the potential backlash to follow should he resist the warden's invitation. There wasn't a doubt of Warden Kinney's commanding authority. No matter what the substance of the meeting – the warden's control was absolute. He didn't say a word as he looked at the warden. Justin didn't know what to say until he knew where this was all leading. He had a feeling he wouldn't have to wait for long.

Brian studied Justin intently, in his mind trying to determine exactly how to approach this subject. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Justin would freak out; Brian only hoped once the good news of this revelation sunk in – the meltdown would be short-lived. "I think we both know there was more going on regarding your placement in solitary than I initially let on."

_Initially let on?_ Oh, this was going to be good, Justin thought. "I did try to get answers regarding your decision, Sir. However, you weren't very forthcoming..."

A brief smile crossed Brian's lips. "I don't respond well to having either my decisions or my authority questioned. I think you've been here long enough to derive that."

Justin nodded. "Yes, I have."

Brian returned to his seat behind his desk, his eyes ever watchful on his favorite inmate; one that would be gone from his domain soon. Only a small part of him was saddened by that. As much as he would miss Justin's presence in the prison, Brian also acknowledged that this sensitive blond obviously didn't belong here. Getting to know him in the outside world intrigued him more than he cared to admit. "When I said I placed you in solitary for your own protection, that was the truth; however, when I told you it was because there were threats against you, well that was not."

"I-I don't understand. If there were no threats... then why was I in such an elevated state of danger?" Justin was aghast at the warden's words. It didn't made sense. All he could hope was that it would very soon.

"Let me state this simply for you. I think you'll quickly understand." Brian pierced Justin with an unflinching gaze, his eyes drilling into the blond that returned his hard stare without once blinking. "When it becomes common knowledge within these walls that the most prime piece of meat is about to become permanently unavailable to them, well let's just say – bad things can happen. I took extreme measures to assure that didn't happen."

"Extreme measures?" Justin asked. "I don't understand this at all, Sir."

Brian sighed, his fingers reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose... a sign that signaled both fatigue and impatience. "It's very simple, Justin. Your circumstances are about to change. On Wednesday you will be taken from here to appear in court. You won't be returning."

"L-leaving here? You mean as in going to another prison? B-but why?" Tears flickered in Justin's eyes, his inability to mask them irritating him all the more.

Brian's nostrils flared as he stared at the overly dramatic and sensitive blond beauty. Fuck, how Justin's vulnerable side affected him. The predator in him could barely restrain the almost obsessive desire to utilize any power he possessed to complete the process of fully claiming this blond by any means necessary. The hunter in him knew how easy it would be to completely capture his most desirous of prey. A week ago he would have taken advantage of the opportunity now afforded him. It was amazing how much had changed in his world in such a short span of time; a change that he wasn't so sure to be welcomed. He was accustomed to his way of life; Brian hadn't been looking to change it... or his outlook. This boy had changed everything. Now, he had to find a way to balance those changes. Forcing himself to remain seated behind the desk, and not lunge around it and directly for the object of his desire, Brian clipped out, "You won't be going to another prison. You'll be going home."

"H-home?" Justin's voice cracked as he spoke. "I don't get it, Warden."

"The man that you were convicted of killing is alive and well. He is in police custody now. That evidence will be presented in court." Brian watched as shock slowly turned into awareness on Justin's expressive face. "There isn't a doubt that you'll be free on Wednesday. That is why I have gone to such extremes to protect you during the interim."

Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chris Hobbs was alive? He couldn't fathom what this all meant for his future. Justin watched the warden attentively, looking for any sign of uncertainty in the words he spoke. He couldn't find any. If Brian had this information and believed it to be true, whether it made sense or not... Justin knew he believed it too. He ran a trembling hand through his hair. "I – I can't believe it. I mean, it's a miracle... a dream I never thought to live."

"I'm sure it is." Brian smiled at him briefly, before affixing a stern expression on his face. "I will caution you... this has to be a secret. You have two more nights to get through before your day in court. Word of your impending release cannot reach the other inmates."

Nodding, Justin answered, "I won't speak of it, Sir." He gave the austere warden a beseeching look. "Does that mean I can return to my cell block now?"

"No Justin. You will remain in solitary until the morning of your appearance in court. That is for your protection... and something that is non-negotiable." Brian could see the spark of anger that flickered in and out of Justin's eyes. The boy wasn't done with fighting him; for both of their sakes he hoped Justin backed down quickly. If he had to lay his hands on him in any capacity, Brian wasn't sure of his restraint. Brian's eyes visibly ate the pouty full lip of the blond that sat across from him, his most urgent desire being to break those tempting lips open beneath his own; reasserting once more his complete mastery over the younger man. "My advice is that you don't push me, Justin. Most especially – not now."

Justin stood to his feet, his eyes stabbing into the warden accusingly. "Maybe I don't care about your wishes, Sir! By your word, I am about to be released. I doubt they will hold me in Federal prison for disrespecting you." Justin didn't back down from the anger that instantly kindled in Brian's eyes. In his eyes, things couldn't get any worse than solitary confinement. It didn't matter that he was soon to be released; all that mattered was that Brian was continuing to play the heavy-handed dictator with him. His isolation wasn't necessary. He knew how to keep his mouth shut. The warden was intent on controlling him, and would continue to do so until he no longer held him within these walls. The hurt this man had inflicted on him only seemed to be increasing. Justin didn't see any possibility of that lessening.

His hands tightened on the rests of his chair, forcing himself not to approach his rebellious prisoner. "Again, Mr. Taylor, I advise you to proceed with caution. You still have two more days in my domain."

"Threats?" Justin mused completely without humor. "I just don't see why solitary is so important. I can keep quiet. You say very few know about my impending release. Where's the harm in letting me finish out these last days in my cell?"

"I have been cautious for several days now keeping this a secret. I am not about to let you dictate what my decisions should be. You are so unbelievably naïve you don't realize the repercussions to result should the news of the prisoners most favorite eye candy being removed from the meat market." Brian's nostrils flared as he spoke. "My decision remains the same. It won't be changing no matter what scenarios spout out of your little blond head."

"Hold on there. You've known about this for how long?" Justin felt himself beginning to tremble in rage, suddenly realizing how long the warden had keep keeping this from him. The betrayal only continued to intensify in him. He couldn't fathom why the warden hadn't been honest with him. There had been no reason for it. Even if he had placed him in solitary, he should have told him the reason why. Instead, he had allowed him to feel like a piece of unwanted trash tossed aside. No matter what Brian's motivation had been, Justin felt the cold and vicious sting of betrayal. He didn't think he would ever forgive the warden for this. Not ever.

Brian's eyes became even colder. This was the question he'd been expecting. The one that he knew sensitive Justin would have the largest problem in handling. "I've known since the day I placed you in solitary..."

Justin's lower lip trembled. "Did you know when we were together here in your office. You know, when we were, uhmmmm-"

"About to fuck?" Brian boldly interrupted. Brian tried to keep that visual from his mind. Keeping his hands off of Justin had been difficult enough... but talking about it made it even more so. "I found out when I was called away from you. I think you remember me sending you into my bathroom to get dressed."

"I remember," Justin returned almost hollowly. "I can't believe you would keep this from me. You had to know how much it would relieve my mind." Justin raised eyes brimming with tears. "Instead you made me sit in that black hole with no hope."

Brian's jaw twitched as he fought the urge to make excuses for his actions. Fuck that, he thought to himself. He was the warden here... the absolute in authority. He wasn't about to allow this blond boy piece of ass – delectable as it might be – cause him to rethink decisions that had to be made. "Well, it appears that you've gotten through your ordeal just fine." Every time Brian thought of Brandon comforting Justin, a previously unknown feeling clawed at his gut – an emotion that angered him. Brian Kinney didn't do jealous. He needed this boy out of his prison. His concentration was for shit. Nothing was normal anymore. It would all right itself again once Justin was gone. Brian knew that wasn't quite true, either. He knew it would only make things more manageable for him at the prison – on the outside, he was far from finished with this boy.

Justin eyed the warden knowingly. He wasn't sure how he knew, but somehow this was about Brandon. Brian didn't like it. Well, that was just too damned fucking bad. "I assume you mean Brandon. He's been very considerate of what I need. If not for him, this would have been much worse."

"I don't want to talk about Brandon!" Brian snapped. "I think it's best if you return to your cell now... and remember to keep your mouth shut. Your ordeal here is almost over."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, almost over." His eyes slid over Brian in bitter disappointment. "I can't wait to put this entire experience behind me." His eyes stabbed angrily into Brian's. "All of it."

Brian cursed under his breath. Fuck this. He'd be damned if he would allow this far too audacious blond to have the last word. He'd done what needed to be done merely to protect his little ass. In an instant Brian was out from behind the desk, his footsteps taking him swiftly to Justin. He knew this was a mistake on every level, but the lust and anger was raging out of control. There was no way Justin would return to his solitary cell with any doubts of how things were... and how they would continue to be on the outside. He advanced until a wide-eyed Justin was backed against the door; Brian's lips twisted into a smile that was meant to be anything but comforting. "You lie to yourself, Justin. You loved every minute of my hands on you... and you'll love it again."

"No," Justin whispered weakly. "I'm never going down that road with you again. We're finished..."

Justin's lips were far too tempting. The fact that they spoke words that he knew to be false urged him on even more. Brian's voice dropped to a guttural pitch, the predator in him innately sensing both the fear and desire in his prey. He reached out to run his finger along Justin's full and delicious lips. "Continue to delude yourself if you must... but we both know this is far from done. I won't come after you in here, Justin. I'll leave you in peace until your release... but hear me well – when you are on the outside our games will change. I _will_ hunt you." Brian slowly stepped back, removing himself from temptation. If he kissed him now, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Speechless, Justin watched as Brian moved to his desk to pick up his phone. He listened as Brian made the order to have him returned to his cell. He didn't know what to do or say, all he knew was that his heart was pounding erratically in his chest. He hated the warden. He knew he did. How could he feel anything but contempt for him? Granted, he was the hottest man on two legs he'd ever known... but that didn't change what was on the inside. They might be combustible physically, but that was where it ended. The two of them were not good for each other. Justin intended to stay far away from him on the outside. They moved in very different circles. He couldn't imagine that being difficult to manage.

Brian's eyes were heated and filled with unsuppressed longing as he looked at the shocked and confused blond. "I don't expect to see you until your appearance in court... but remember what I said, Justin. This isn't over. In fact, when you are released – it will only be the beginning."

TBC

_**A/N: Once again, thank you for all the support and words of comfort so many of you have expressed following the recent passing of my Mother. Such caring friends really do give me a bit more strength. Step-by-step, I am trying to get back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy the update. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :) **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Justin stared broodingly ahead. He knew he should be reading or drawing... anything to take advantage of what remained of the daylight hours. In the lower part of the prison, in what he thought of as the darkest of tombs, the light diminished much more quickly than the upper levels. The lighting was already dimming; Justin could only assume that the night was steadily creeping to meet him. He tried to keep in the front of his mind that his time here was near an end. When nighttime approached – the dark and eerie silence in particular – it was hard to remember anything outside of the horror of feeling trapped. Over and over he had been repeating to himself – two more nights, just two more nights...

When the key turned in his door, Justin tensed and didn't turn to look. He knew it was probably his guard... but he never knew when the warden would decide to stop by. After the insinuations he had made earlier today, Justin wouldn't be surprised to see him again tonight. The warden had told him they probably wouldn't see each other again while he was still in the prison, but Justin didn't find himself trusting much Warden Kinney had to offer. After all, hadn't he been keeping from him the most important thing of all? In Justin's mind, it didn't get much larger than having the knowledge of his upcoming release and keeping that information from him. Justin didn't care what reasons he had offered; Brian could have found a way to safely let him know. But no. Even in this, Brian wanted to play games. Well, whether Warden Kinney understood it or not – the games were long over. No matter what Brian's intentions might be... Justin never intended to let that man near him again.

Brandon looked his most favorite... and undoubtedly hottest prisoner with a confused look on his face. He had dreaded coming to him today after what he had overheard this morning. His loyalty to the prison was genuine, although he wasn't so certain it still was to Warden Kinney. On the outside world they definitely clashed, but within these walls he typically respected the warden's decisions and honored his directives in accordance with that. He had left uncertain if he could keep this secret from Justin. It was without a doubt not something one heard every day. When he'd arrived for his shift late this afternoon, the guard on duty had told him Justin had a long conference with the warden this morning. That made him wonder if Brian had told him about his upcoming release. He hoped the warden had told him; Brandon found he didn't want to be in the position of doing the right thing by the prison... betraying that secret would bring Justin peace of mind. He found the latter mattered a great deal to him – much more than it should.

Justin's head turned when he realized his visitor was in no hurry to identify himself. He allowed himself to smile briefly when he realized it was Brandon. Thank God, he thought. The last thing he wanted or needed was another 'chat' with the warden today. "I guess it must be time for the night shift."

"I guess it must be..." Brandon mused. "Would you like to get out and stretch some before everything gets locked down?"

Confusion became etched onto Justin's face. "Stretch? I've already had my hour out in the yard. I was under the impression that's all I got."

Brandon shrugged. "The yard is empty. Warden has everyone on lockdown."

"Everyone? Was there a problem?" Justin asked curiously. For some reason he thought this could have something to do with him... if that ended up being the case, he wasn't sure how he would feel about that.

"It happened earlier in the day. I really don't know much yet." Brandon didn't have a doubt in his mind that it revolved around Justin's impending release. The warden was being extra cautious in the event word got out. It was all unnecessary in his opinion. Justin was in solitary confinement. The prisoners wouldn't be able to get to him. The only possibility would be in the event of a corrupt guard. That wasn't impossible, but looking at the roster for the next few days, he couldn't see that as an issue. Of course... guards did talk amongst themselves. Regardless of that, the prison would run smoothly and Justin would be protected. That was all that really mattered.

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Justin looked at Brandon inquisitively for a long moment. "Won't you get in trouble for taking me outside twice in one day?"

Brandon smirked. "I wasn't on duty the first time. I guess I missed the report that showed when you were out..."

Justin shook his head. "Alright. I won't turn down the chance to get out of this box." He arched a brow at Brandon, before he said, "I hope you know what you're doing. I'd hate to see your ass take too much heat from the warden."

He clicked his tongue in response. "It's good of you to be so concerned over my ass, Taylor. But... I'm very adept at keeping it safe and sound."

"Yeah. I see that..." Justin deliberately glanced down at Brandon's ass, quickly deciding that part of his guard's package was proportioned very nicely. He lifted his eyes to meet Brandon's suddenly hot gaze, momentary surprise assailing him when he observed the look in his eyes. It had nothing to do with professionalism... and much more to do with personal interest. Justin wasn't sure if he should verbalize that realization. Quickly he decided to ignore it. Making Brandon uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted to do. Justin knew at another time; in particular – a time before he'd met Brian Kinney, he would have been very intrigued by Brandon. In so many ways, Brian had shaded his view on a great many of things. He only hoped that time would set that right again.

* * *

Brian looked up with a glare at the woman – _if _one wanted to refer to her as that – as she burst into his office unheeded. "It's customary to be announced," Brian drawled caustically.

"I've been cooling my heels out here for 35 minutes, _Warden_..." Melanie sneered. "As it is past your working hours, I didn't see the need to wait further."

"It's a Monday. I have a great deal that acquires my attention after the weekend." Brian tossed the last of his papers into his briefcase, locking it with snapping click, his eyes staring at her almost balefully.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "If you would have worked me in earlier today – this could have been avoided."

"You called me this morning to inquire about your new client. I gave you my time then, albeit grudgingly so. I didn't have the time to waste. Then, you call back demanding an appointment... well, I informed my staff to squeeze you in later in the day." Brian raised his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. Anyone that knew him well, realized he was trying to manage his patience. He wasn't doing very well in that. "Well, here we are. Now... what the fuck do you want?"

"Nice etiquette there, Warden. It's no wonder you make so many enemies here." Melanie's voice was cutting, and devoid of all pleasantries.

"To be more precise, _Counselor_, they hate me because they fear me." Brian gave her a blank stare, knowing exactly why she was here, but for some reason enjoying playing cat-and-mouse with her. As much as he abhorred her presence, he enjoyed her agitation even more. "So, what can I do for you?"

Melanie's jaw dropped down. "What can I do for you? Are you for real?" When Brian continued to look back at her with an empty stare, she snapped, "I want to see my fucking client!"

"Such language, Ms. Marcus. I do hope you are the right choice for young Justin. Hmmmm. I really do." Brian smirked at her lack of composure. Toying with her little lesbian head was just so much fun.

"Cut the bullshit, Brian. I want to see Justin-"

Brian made a pointed look at the clock on the wall, his brow arching sharply. "Look at the time. I guess I should have worked you in earlier in the day after all."

"Oh for crying out loud, Brian. I drove all the way up here to brief Justin. He appears in court in less than two days. I don't want to see him abused by the system any more than he already has been!"

"Calm yourself down, Melanie. Justin's case should be open and shut... unless there's something I haven't been told." Brian's voice was curt, with a question underneath the sharp edges. If Ben was fucking with him on this, there would be hell to pay. For a number of reasons he wanted Justin Taylor out of his prison. That not happening wasn't a reality he wanted to see.

Melanie responded with her most bland 'lawyer' tone. "There is no such thing as open-and-shut. I don't want to take any chances. Justin has been victimized enough. I want to see him, Brian. I have that right."

Brian sighed. It didn't appear as if he would be leaving anytime soon. "Fine. I'm obviously not going to get rid of you until you see him."

"Thank you, Warden." Melanie smirked. "I thought you'd see it my way."

Rolling his eyes, Brian picked up the phone to call Justin's guard. He gritted his teeth when he realized it would be Brandon now. The phone in the unit rang and rang with no answer. "Where the fuck is he?" Brian grumbled beneath his breath.

"Problems, Brian?" Melanie questioned, concern and accusation in her voice.

"I'm not sure. It's not meal time, nor is it time for scheduled rounds. He should be at his desk..." Brian scowled as he instantly realized where Brandon would be. He knew it could be something as simple as the restroom, but he didn't think so. Brandon seemed to have been spending a great deal of time with Justin... the bulk of it in one way – making the hot little blond comfortable. Brian put the phone down, reaching for the radio to call Brandon. He'd damned well better not be where he thought he was... yet, his instincts told him that was exactly where he would find him. "Brandon," he growled. "Pick up – _now_!"

Melanie bit her lip forcing herself not to smile. She knew Brandon very well. In fact, she actually liked him. If she were straight, she would find him both interesting and attractive. She couldn't help from wondering if Justin felt that way too. "Poor little Justin," she purred. "Caught between the two Alpha males. It looks like I got involved just at the right time-"

Brian clipped out his instructions to Brandon, his eyes shooting daggers at Melanie until he ended the conversation. "Shut the fuck up... that is, if you want me to take you to your client."

_Take her to him_? Oh this was good. Brian wasn't doing anything by standard procedure. It was far too amusing watching Brian jumping through hoops. "By all means, Brian. I will cooperate completely. All I want is to see Justin."

"Come with me." Brian stepped to his door, opening it with such violence that the guard standing on the other side jumped in response. As he escorted Melanie from the outer office, and down the hallway to the stairwell that would take them to the lower level, Brian clipped out, "It appears that Brandon decided to give Justin an extra session in the yard. I'm taking you to him there."

"Well, isn't that so sweet of Brandon..." Melanie cooed. This just got better and better. "I'm sure you must feel such a sense of relief knowing that Brandon is guarding Justin so attentively."

Brian gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to emit a sarcastic retort. The barracuda always analyzed him a little too well. Right now, it was more annoying than usual. He needed to take her to Justin, and distance himself from the situation quickly. The last thing he needed was for her to observe just how much he lusted for her new client... a condition that he had the feeling to be present in Brandon too. That didn't matter, he told himself. Brandon wouldn't have him. Justin would be free soon... then, their games would change. It was a change he couldn't wait to pursue.

* * *

"He's coming out here..." Justin said, scrunching up his nose in irritation. "I don't want to see him again today."

"I'm afraid I can't shield you from that. He's the boss." Brandon eyed his young prisoner with sympathy, and much more admiration than was wise. "He's bringing your attorney to visit you. This isn't the normal process, but he seemed to think it needed to be done."

Something that made sense – finally. "Right. I guess there are things to discuss before my court date. I'm surprised that uptight old man would come to the prison."

"Court date?" Brandon asked nonchalantly. Justin _did _know about his upcoming release. He was glad about that. The peace of mind had to be a comfort for the sensitive young man. "I thought the warden said your 'new' attorney needed to speak with you."

"Ah okay. Mom must have found me a new one. I'm glad about that." Justin looked at Brandon thoughtfully, realizing this entire discussion had to be confusing. He had promised not to speak of his quick approaching court date, but Brandon was different. He trusted him... and what was just as important – he really wanted him to know. "I uhhh came across some strange news this morning."

Brandon held up a forestalling hand. He knew precisely where this was going. He would spare Justin the agony of any admissions they didn't have time to discuss. "I know about your soon-to-be court date. I just found out today as I was leaving. I overheard some of Warden Kinney's conversation."

"I see..." Justin mumbled. He looked at Brandon uncertainly. "Would you have told me-?"

"To be honest, Justin... I don't know. I wanted to, and I can't be positive I wouldn't have. But... doing so would have meant my job." Brandon looked at the stunned look on Justin's face. "Don't mistake me for being a good Samaritan. That's anything but the case... but I have gotten to know you a bit, and observed the inner struggle you've been going through. Having information that could relieve you of that torment would have been hard to keep to myself for an indefinite period of time."

"Thank you for your honesty. I just wish _he_ had cared more about my peace of mind," Justin muttered bitterly. His back tensed as he heard the steel door opening... two sets of footsteps easily discerned in the distance.

Uncaring of the warden's watchful eyes on him, Brandon patted Justin reassuringly on the arm, keeping his gaze firmly on his prisoner. In a low whisper, Brandon advised, "Just don't fight him, Justin. It's well past his quitting time. He'll go home soon if he isn't given a reason to stay."

"I'll see you later... right?" Justin asked, making certain to keep his voice low.

"Of course. I have some duties, but I'll sit with you tonight if you like."

Justin nodded. "I would like that very much."

"Well well, Mr. Taylor. Decide you needed some 'extra' time out in the sun?" Brian queried drolly.

"N-no. That's not it at all, Warden-" Justin stammered.

Brandon cleared his throat, knowing his words would not only get him in trouble... but delay the warden longer. Neither was something he wanted. "Sir... it wasn't like that. I suggested to Mr. Taylor that he could have another brief visit outside. Everyone was in lockdown, and all secured for the evening. I didn't see the harm."

Melanie smirked from behind Brian. This was so good, she thought. Justin was definitely an enticement to both men. She felt sorry for him. There wasn't a doubt that this could end badly. As she got her first real look at Justin Taylor, Melanie quickly determined his pictures in the newspaper hadn't done him justice. She could only imagine the havoc this young man had caused for Brian in the prison. In that respect, she was certain Brian would be glad to see him gone. She stepped forward, not intending to wait for Brian to make the introductions. It was obvious his mind was directed elsewhere. Holding out her hand to Justin, she smiled at him warmly before she announced, "Hello, Justin. I am Melanie Marcus. Your mother retained me to act in your defense for your upcoming hearing. Is it okay if I call you Justin?"

Nodding vigorously, Justin agreed. "Yes, of course, Ms. Marcus. I'm very grateful you took my case on such short notice."

"Please call me Melanie. And no, I want to thank you. It's not every day I get the chance to right such a terrible wrong. It's my honor to be a part of your vindication."

Brian rolled his eyes, ready to be done with Melanie quickly. His eyes drilled into Brandon as he spoke, "I wish to speak with you before I leave, Brandon." He looked back at Melanie, his gaze hotly touching on Justin only briefly. "I trust that you won't need too much time, Counselor. My prisoner should be in his cell – secured for the night."

Melanie bit her tongue to still all the harsh retorts that were poised on the edge of her tongue. She knew why Brian was being so difficult, and it amused her... but it wasn't worth her professional reputation to be seen going off on the authority figure of the prison. "I just need to cover a few things with my client." Melanie motioned to a bench not far away. "Could we have a seat, Justin?"

Justin nodded, and followed Melanie's lead; he kept his head averted from the two opposing men, knowing without a doubt both of them watched him walking away. Two more days he kept telling himself. He could do this. He had to do it. As he sat down on the bench, Justin couldn't resist glancing in Brian's direction. That familiar mocking expression was on his face, yet behind it all he could see simmering anger. What was he angry about? As he watched Brian walking with Brandon towards the door, he almost wished he could hear what was being said. He shook his head and turned his attention to Melanie. Brandon could take care of himself. He didn't doubt that for a minute. It was time that he looked out for himself, and his own future. Justin was determined to start doing that today.

TBC

**A/N: I recently opened a Twitter account. Anyone who wants to follow me or contact me there, please feel free to do so. :) My ID is confusedbliss, all lowercase, and one word.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Have a seat," Brian growled, his hand gesturing to the chair across from his desk. "Has the barracuda gone?"

Brandon smirked. "Yes, Ms. Marcus is gone."

"And Taylor, he's back in his cell..." Brian demanded, both of them knowing he could discover this information by a glance at surveillance film.

"Yes, Sir. He's probably reading until his lights are out."

Brian's eyes drilled into the guard he had once trusted above all others. Suddenly he found that wasn't so much the case. Until now he had performed his duties flawlessly... but now he was breaking one rule after another. Brian knew for the well-being and harmony of the prison, that had to stop here and now. "I'm sure you know why I called you in here."

Nodding, Brandon answered, "I realize I broke the rules by giving Taylor extra time in the yard... but under the circumstances I didn't see the harm. I also thought it would be good for the kid's morale."

"Circumstances?" Brian's voice was ominously cold. If the little fucker had told Brandon about his release... he would kick his tight little ass.

"I know about his impending release, Warden." As he watched the warden's already cold eyes turn even more lifeless, Brandon continued, "Justin didn't say anything to me... well, not until I told him I already knew. He actually seemed relieved that I knew. I think it helps him to have someone he can talk to."

A mocking smile curved Brian's lips. "Suddenly you have become so altruistic, Brandon. It's remarkable really." He arched his brow in challenge, knowing he would see the depth of Brandon's regard for Justin with his next words. "It amazes me how professional ethics can be thrown to the wind at the mere sight of blond boy ass."

"Are you speaking from experience, Sir?" Brandon couldn't still his tongue. He found Brian's words not only degrading to Justin... but to his every interaction with Justin as well. It wasn't like that. He couldn't deny that he would love to fuck Justin Taylor... but right now that wasn't what the boy needed. If he could see that... why couldn't the warden?

"Would you like to rephrase that?" Brian snapped, quickly finding this meeting taking a very bad turn.

Brandon inwardly grimaced. He had gone too far, and they both knew it. He had failed the warden's little test, and now he would probably be punished for it. He couldn't even begin to imagine what that punishment might be... but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. "I shouldn't have said that, Warden. My apologies if I offended you." Brandon wasn't about to take back his accusation, they both knew the truth. Brian had been hot for Justin from the moment he arrived. The warden had broken many rules in his quest to scratch that particular itch with Justin. He wasn't sure how far Brian had gotten with Justin, but his instincts told him that Brian was far from finished with Justin Taylor – at least in his own mind. Justin, on the other hand, looked at that in an entirely different light.

"I don't get offended. My skin is far more resilient than that. However, I don't tolerate disrespect from my guards." Brian administered a pointed look towards Brandon. "I trust we _won't_ be having this discussion again."

"Of course not, Sir." Brandon found himself able to agree to that for two reasons – one, he didn't have much choice with the warden in his 'dictatorial' mode; and two, Justin would be gone soon – making it much less of an issue.

"Now, how about you tell me how you came into the knowledge of Justin's release? I don't need to tell you how detrimental news of that would be to the tranquility of the prison, and to Justin as well." More and more, Brian stood by his decision to place Justin in solitary confinement. This had been his greatest fear come to life. As much as he didn't think Brandon would blab this news about the prison, one concern still abounded – if he knew, who else did as well?

Brandon sighed; somehow he had known his eavesdropping would come to light. He had realized at the time this could come back to haunt him. It had been his hope it wouldn't be this soon. "It was only this morning when I was leaving your office. I was barely out the door when you took a phone call. I only heard your side of the conversation – parts of it actually, but it was very clear. You weren't really speaking in a very calm or quiet voice. The tone of your voice alarmed me enough to begin listening."

"I see," Brian answered coldly. "The tone of my voice made it permissible for you to stand outside of my office door and listen to my private conversation!? I'm not going to get into your questionable ethics in that." Brian wearily ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get the fuck out of here. Babylon would definitely be on his list of 'things to do' tonight. A fresh and clear perspective was what he needed. He acquired that best after a fuck or getting his dick sucked. Brian knew he needed that tonight... most likely both, and more than once. "Who else knows about this?"

"I haven't told anyone, Warden. I wouldn't do that." Brandon lifted his head and stared at the skeptical warden with an unflinching gaze of his own. He wasn't afraid of him, and it was time he made that more than known. Brandon knew that the warden held a degree of power over him, but he also knew Brian to be a practical and reasonable man. He wouldn't fire him merely on the basis of his interest in Justin. The warden needed him... and he wasn't afraid to remind him of exactly that. "I take my responsibilities very seriously, Sir."

His eyes met and held Brandon's for several moments. It was almost as if battle lines had been drawn; an invisible line that no man intended to back down from. Brian knew he wasn't going to accomplish anything with this meeting. "Yes, I see that. Especially in regards to Justin Taylor."

Brandon wasn't about to deny it. He knew he'd be a fool to try. The warden wouldn't fall for it, and he saw no reason to deny it. He liked Justin... in fact, he liked him a lot. It wasn't his intention to cross the line while Justin was still in the prison, much unlike the actions of his sanctimonious boss... but once Justin was released, then everything could change. He would leave that up to Justin to decide. "I won't deny that. Justin is different."

"Get back to work. I think we understand each other much better now." Brian realized nothing had been done about Brandon's breaking of prison rules once again, but he wasn't going to push that. What Brandon had done had been in Justin's best interest. Despite how repellent he might find Brandon's personal interest in Justin, Brian knew that Justin was struggling in that small cell. He was glad that Justin had been given a reprieve from it. Yes, he thought they understood each other very well. They both wanted Justin... and he was determined to be the winner of that war. Brian knew in time Justin would understand why he had made the decisions he had; once he accomplished that, Justin would be back in his arms – exactly where he belonged.

Standing to his feet, Brandon nodded, knowing the less he said now the better. "Yes, Sir. Have a good evening."

Brian's eyes narrowed on Brandon as he watched him move to the door. A cunning smile twisted his lips. He didn't have a lot of time to use his power within the prison to make things work his way regarding Justin, but he did still control a few things. Brandon's work schedule came to mind. His decision would go a long way in agitating Brandon... and that was something he very much wanted to do right now. "By the way, Brandon. Tomorrow night is your last night shift. As of Wednesday morning you are back on your normal shift."

Brandon's back tensed as his hand closed over the door handle. Manipulative son-of-a-bitch. He wasn't deluded for a single minute. The warden was making this decision so he couldn't appear at Justin's hearing on Wednesday morning. Fucking asshole. It had been his intention to be there, solely to act as moral support... but the warden's control freak tendencies wouldn't allow for that. As he turned to look at the smug look on Brian's face, Brandon gave him a mocking one of his own. Oh yes, the battle lines were truly drawn now. Where he might have previously backed down, the condescending manner the warden now presented changed his mind. "Very well, Sir."

Brian wasn't nearly finished tormenting Brandon yet. "If you think of calling in sick for your shift on Wednesday, your consequences will be extremely dire." He moved his eyes away from Brandon's glowering expression; Brian continued loading his briefcase, his satisfaction increasing as he felt the angry glare silently attacking him. "Don't worry, though. I am going to be in court on Wednesday. In fact, I probably won't come into the prison at all that day. I will make certain Mr. Taylor is well looked after – before, during, and most especially _after _his hearing."

This could be his job, and at the moment he didn't give a damn. Brian was abusing his power, and on all counts being a fucking asshole. "Don't worry, Warden... I will adhere to both my limitations and responsibilities. I don't intend to take advantage of my own position." Brandon watched as Brian's expression turned from smug to borderline irate. "And regarding _after_ the hearing... I do believe that will be for Justin to decide. You will no longer have any authority over him."

"Get the fuck out of my office." Brian forced an impassive look upon his face; the last thing he wanted was to show Brandon he was affected at all adversely in this battle – one that he always excelled in winning. "Also, I'll be staying later tomorrow evening. I want to make sure everything is running smoothly on Justin's last night. You can be very certain I will be watching not only you... but Justin very closely."

Brandon was determined to have the last word; Brian's attitude was pissing him off beyond belief. "Very well, Sir." Before he stepped out, he gave the warden a tight smile, ice clearly defined in his eyes. "I'll be sure to inform Justin as well. I'm sure he'll be so thrilled to know of your _comforting _presence."

TBC

**A/N: Okay, a little shorter than usual... but I wanted to get the Alpha's confrontation out of the way. Poor Justin has it so bad having these two doing battle over him. Don't you think? Now that I finished another story, and I have a couple others very close, this story will go back to updates once each time around. I don't think it will slow it down much, though. Losing some of the others should balance everything out. As always, thank you for reading. Feedback is greatly appreciated! :) *Hugs***


End file.
